The Dark Enforcer of the Revolution
by Gravenimage
Summary: A simple journey to the west sea turns bad as Yuri, Repede and Raven are caught in a storm. Before he realizes he's stranded in a unknown land not knowing he's about to get caught in a war between two powerful forces, the Empire and the Revolutionary Army. Poor Yuri his cursed luck never changes. First ever TOV/AGK crossover pairings will remain a secret for now.
1. Expedition turns into disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia and Akame ga Kill they rightfully belong to Namco Bandai, Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **AN: Hello dear readers since I'm two chapters to end volume 2 from my Heroes in Remnant story I decided to take a short break from it. But don't worry I will eventually return to continue writing more chapters I just want to see how volume 3 will turn out. In the meantime I am so happy to announce that finally I have gathered all the ideas necessary to process with my next project which is the Tales of Vesperia/Akame ga Kill crossover. I must add that its also the first ever story to be written in the category of crossovers with Akame ga Kill. So seat back, relax and enjoy the story. Also don't forget to add the story to follows, favs and a review will be nice too.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Expedition turns into disaster

(Location: Somewhere in the sea)

Throughout the sunny and beautiful blue ocean stood a lonely ship. It wasn't big nor it was small it looked like it was a regular vessel meant to sail to large distances. The one driving the ship was happy, the smile was the proof loving the breeze hitting his face. The tall long purple haired man known as Yuri Lowell was loving the journey so far because it reminded him when he used to go to adventures with his friends and fellow guild members. He had his hands on the wheel of the ship staring in the distance, now he was wishing the others were with him. Not too far from the former Knight was his partner and trusted company Repede, the blue colored canine was lying on the ground resting. So far he was liking his idea making the right choice of doing this. It was good to take some time off after everything he's been through.

To think it's been one month since the defeat of the being known as the Adephagos. To also think that big adventure started with aque blastia core been stolen from the lower quarter of the imperial city of Zaphias. The meeting with Estelle and her gift that was a curse in diguise putting the world of Terca Lumireis at grave risk, the danger that was aer to the environment, the risk for using blastia even if it was vital to the survival and benefit of the people. The battle against Barbos of the Blood Alliance, the conspiracy that revolve around the former Commandant of the Knights Alexei. The rise of Zaude, the discovery of Rita made using the apatheia the ingredient that makes a blastia core turn into a summon spirit that will replace the aer with the safe substance known as mana.

The final confrontation with Duke Pantarei at Tarqaron deciding the fate of their world. Humanity was willing to give up using blastia in exchange for the salvation of the world. Using aid from Duke and all the apatheia that were turned into spirits he managed to form a powerful sword that cut through the Adephagos destroying it. After their victory members of the guild decided to take some time off to go their separate ways. Karol Capel remain the leader of the guild Brave Vesperia going to quest to hunt monster and resuming to tone his battle skills. Estelle made the choice to marry Ioder as he was crown Emperor of Zaphias since there was corruption among the members of the council, not to mention after Alexei's betrayal. She wanted to rule as Empress in order to keep a close eye on them. Judith the krityan was still traveling with her companion the Entelexeia Ba'ul but she was still loyal to the guild.

Rita Mordio went back to her home in Aspio resuming her research regarding the apatheia and the summon spirits. The last he heard from the young genius mange, she was very busy. Flynn Scifo remained Commandant of the Knights and now he was serving under Ioder and Estelle's rule, Yuri knew from the start he was the best candidate for the position over Alexei. As for himself he wanted to continue traveling and that's when he got the idea for this little trip. So with the gald he has safe from their adventure he bought this ship and of course took his faithful canine companion with him. As for Raven he rolled his eyes at the mention of the name. The former Knight Captain and guild member wanted to do some business back at Dahngrest watching over the son of Don Whitehorse Harry who took over leadership of the guild union.

However, things have changed since then. Now the older man was aboard the ship and he stood at the top watching the high seas for any signs of land. Yuri sighed not expecting the oldest member of Brave Vesperia to join him, maybe he was bored or maybe he wanted to leave behind his subordinates members of the Knights, tweedle A and tweedle B as he calls them though he did knew their names. But anyway he was glad he wasn't alone on this journey having Repede was always good and having another member of the guild was even better. His only concern that the man will get bore with all this traveling, especially when it's been two weeks since they left Nor Harbor or more precise the port city of Capua Nor. Knowing Raven he was probably dead bore and maybe even hungry.

"Old man any land yet?!"

"Nothin' but sea and more sea!"

"It was worth the shot."

Raven climbed down taking a couple of jumps landing next to the swordsman" I'm startin' to think it wasn't a good idea to go with ya."

"Heh too late to change your mind now. But if you want to go back to Nor Harbor, be my guess I won't stop you. But you will have to swim back, I have no intention of turning this ship around."

"Still usin' sarcasm to attack your comrades. Swimmin' back is out of the question, old Raven will stick with ya."

"Then there's no need to complain if you're planning to stay" Yuri gave a smirk.

"Hey don't think wron' about me. I believe we should change course. We've been travelin' in the same direction since we left Nor Harbor, that's two weeks to be exact. Don't ya think it will be better if we take another direction?"

"Going west was my decision alone. Karol did mentioned going in that direction we'll reach the limits of Terca Lumireis. I want to see what's beyond" the former Knight gave a smile gazing at the sea.

"Ya really meant when you said you want to explore new lands. Other worlds beyond ours, sounds crazy if ya ask me."

"Coming from you that's an understatement."

"That wasn't nice Yuri. Are ya looking to hurt my feelins' again?"

"Didn't know you had any feelings?"

"Ouch there ya go again' with the sarcasm it never gets old. But seriously I'm hurt ya would think that way about me, I'm not some crazy old man."

"Could have fooled me" he gave a chuckled.

"At least you're in a good mood after traveling for two weeks. I just hope we find some land and soon."

"Keep your pants on old man we still have plenty of supplies. We have months worth of food, enough ingredients to keep us well fed."

"Don't forget the bohdi blastia."

"Yeah speaking of that. Why did you have so many of them?" Yuri saw the sack Raven was holding containing the blastia.

"After the people throw them away and the mana started flourishin' I decided to collect them. I got quite the amount of them when I went to Dahngrest from many guild members, it kinda became a new hobby of mine. Without aer to power them, all blastia became obsolete."

"That's pretty much true, or maybe we could be wrong."

"Whatcha mean?" asked the older man.

"Well before leaving Rita said she had a theory regarding the blastia. She believes mana might be the new source to power them and since mana is completely safe, unlike aer. We can rely more of it, making the usage of blastia to be risk free to our surroundings."

"Except the blastia stopped workin' since the aer vanished from the world. That pretty much puts a hole in the theory of Miss Mage. Though I wouldn't mind if turns out to be true, mana as an energy source for blastia sounds pretty good to me."

"I guess, it is only a theory. Even the genius mage Rita Mordio can be wrong. It worries me though they can't use barrier blastia anymore, nothing can protect them from any monster attacks."

"With aer gone the monsters seemed to have calm down a bit. The towns won't be in danger anymore and with the new emperor providin' security and stability, you can say all the city folks are safe and sound."

"Yep Ioder wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to protect everyone, he has ordered small squad of Knights to each region of the villages. With Estelle and Flynn helping him, I'll say Terca Lumireis will be having a long period of peace. I just hope it lasts."

"Speakin' of that. Is that the reason why ya wanted to go on this adventure?"

"Maybe I wanted to see more than just our world I was feeling bore. The Adephagos has been defeated and everyone is safe. With the way things are now it's not my kind of thing to stick around, I want more than just peace and quiet."

"I got ya, you're seekin' action you are a thrill seeker. I don't mind some tranquility, take it from someone who has been in the front lines in the war. But I get bore every once in a while that's why I wanted to join ya. This is pretty much a suicide run, going west non stop. We'll either run out of food supplies, or we get kill by a storm or maybe a giant sea monster will attack us."

"Since you put it so kindly, I don't mind facing all those choices" the former Knight gave a chuckle.

"Yuri sometimes I worry for your sanity. I don't know if I should be proud or scare."

"Both I guess…."

"Both?"

"Sarcasm again."

"Oh right right! Ya fool this old man pretty good. Sometimes its hard to read you when you're been serious and when you're been sarcastic."

"You'll eventually know when I'm serious old man."

Repede woke up and started barking ahead. The sound of thunder caught the attention of both men. The sunny beautiful blue sky has suddenly changed turning into gray clouds, the sun was hidden by their presence. Raven gave a sigh while Yuri thought it was an appropriate time to be sarcastic.

"Looks like choice number two came true."

"Just our luck. If we were in Terca Lumireis waters the obvious choice would have been a sea monster attack."

The loud thunder resume and soon small drops of water were falling. Yuri kept his hands firm on the ship's steering wheel if they were both lucky, it will only be a short storm nothing too serious. However the former Knight knew that will be too good to be true because knowing his cursed luck something bad will happen. True to his bad luck the rain got stronger and the same with the thunder, this was definitely going to be a powerful storm. The sea was now furious due to the storm as waves were rising to high altitudes. It was hard to control the ship as the waves were getting so violent and wild, there was no way he'll be able to stir straight. The panicked Raven was holding for his dear life while grabbing Repede, the blue dog was also in panic. Things were getting worse as the waves were reaching higher lengths.

"Hold on!"

"Easier said than done!"

"Woof!"

As thunder roar and the waves got wilder something caught their attention. What has before them was a giant wave over twenty feet high. There was no way they'll be able to survive such tsunami. Yuri stood frozen as is time has stood still, it was true his cursed luck always brings him nothing but trouble. But this was a whole new level of trouble for the long haired swordsman, trouble that it was going to get him killed. He was now seeing his entire life before him and this was it, he was going to die here. After everything he's been through it was all going to end like this. The only thing in his mind was everyone, all of his friends and the good people he has known throughout his life. Flynn, Estelle, Karol, Rita, Judith, Hans and even his mentor Captain Nigel. His gaze turned to his canine partner, a sand smile spread over his lips.

"Sorry partner, this isn't how I wanted us to go…."

"Woof!" Repede stood by his side not regretting going with him.

"Old man! Sorry for dragging you into this!"

"What?!" Raven couldn't hear him because of the sound coming from the thunder, the waves and tidal wave that was about to hit them.

"Brace yourselves!" Yuri took cover as he feared the worst.

The tsunami stroke down the ship tearing it to pieces. Yuri couldn't scream, he couldn't breathe as he was dragged down by the sea. Just like that in one moments notice he was separated from Repede and Raven, because soon after he has lost his vision. Everything around him has gone black, his hearing was still good and all he could hear was the distant sound of the thunder. He felt his body moving at such speed like, it felt like it was about to tear apart. Eventually he lost conscious as death was about to embrace him but he wasn't ready to die. It wasn't his turn to go, according to him he wanted to continue living. Not knowing what became of his loyal canine partner and the former Knight captain, Yuri's whole world was blackened.

* * *

(Time skip)

Yuri felt something was licking his face. It was definitely a tongue, sticky and wet and somehow the saliva was rather familiar. His body was slowly moving and he coughed throwing up a lot of sea water, it looks like he has swallowed a lot of the salty liquid. His dark eyes opened his vision was coming to briefly, he was able to see the sun shining on him. It was sunny again like the storm never happened, the second thing he notices that he was on sand obviously in the shore of a beach. Third and final he saw the thing that's been licking his face, the thing that made him wake up. His eyes widened and gave a big smile gazing at his canine partner Repede who seemed to be happy to see him too. The long haired swordsman got up petting the blue dog, he was happy to see him and also to know he was alive after surviving such a horrible storm.

"Glad to see you too partner."

"Woof! Woof!"

Yuri finally took notice where he was and the sight shocked him. There were many pieces of what was once his ship lying all over the sandy shore. To think he managed to survive, he was truly grateful to be alive. He saw Repede reaching to his smoking pipe that was belonged to his former master, who was also the master of his father Lambert. He also spotted his weapon the sword Second Star along with a small trail of gald coins, another thing caught his eye. There were three bohdi blastia he knew they weren't he's which mean it could only belong to...that was it his eyes widened searching for the third member that joined him on his journey. Everywhere he was looking there was no sign of Raven, only the shattered pieces of his vessel were only visible. His eyes narrowed refusing to believe something has happened to him and that he was...he shook his head erasing the thought.

"Come on Repede let's go search for him."

The two ran off deciding to look in every corner and area of the shore hoping to find Raven. They searched for what it seems to be hours and ran the whole length of the sandy shore, even with Repede's nose they didn't found anything. Yuri was getting angry that he wasn't been successful in the search and the only thing he could think of is he wasn't here, and he was probably somewhere else. But the big question, where was he? He knew he wasn't in Terca Lumireis remembering his calculations. He kept on sailing west wanting to know where that will take him, he was successful in getting caught by a storm and ending up here. The former Knight gave a sigh as he turned to the blue dog next to him, they weren't going to find Raven at least not today. The long haired swordsman took the three blastia in his possession and put them in one of his pockets.

"Well things aren't so bad. At least we still have our weapons and some gald, and we did lost all of our food supplies which means we will get hungry, we lost a member of our group and I haven't forgotten that we still have no idea where we are" he petted the dog.

"Woof!"

"Once again my damn luck strikes. I'm starting to wonder it would have been better to die in that storm" he gave another sigh.

"Come Repede let's explore this place and figure where we are."

The former Knight left the shore taking one last glance. He hoped Raven was still alive and well wherever he was. Now the important thing was finding where he was because he was unfamiliar with this beach. As he walk ahead he felt the gentle breeze blowing his long hair, it made him smile he like this kind of weather windy was always his favorite. The terrain before him was similar to the grassy fields of Terca Lumireis and as he takes notice things weren't so bad. They were still alive and they did made it to a whole new land, he needed to find food before they get hungry. He also made the mental note to resume the search for their missing member. The swordsman heard Repede barking meaning he was excited to be here, he could share the same sentiment. The only question in mind was what will be awaiting them in this new land? If they only knew.

* * *

(Time skip)

After hours of traveling Yuri and Repede had quite the journey. It wasn't because the landscape was long, the former Knight knew this terrain was probably the same size of Terca Lumireis. It was the fact they were busy fighting, the past hours they have encountered monsters. The long haired swordsman didn't recognized any of the creatures compared to the ones he has fought while he was still in his home land. They were knew and even some of them were fast and skill, but still not enough to over power him and his canine partner. At least they were edible since some of the creatures that they killed were good to eat, they didn't had to worried about food for a while. This land was similar to Terca Lumireis but at the same time, it wasn't. Nevertheless this was the kind of adventure Yuri had in mind when he left Nor Harbor. He might have lost his ship, his supplies and a group member who he still believe to be alive but it was worth it if he made it here.

As the sun was setting and the landscape was getting darker Yuri knew he had to camp for the night. He and Repede decided to cook one of the monsters they killed making it dinner. Both chowed down and soon after the blue dog was lying on the ground ready to sleep. The long haired swordsman was still awake in deep thought he was thinking about Raven hoping he was out other and alive. It's been two weeks since he left Terca Lumireis and he was already feeling homesick, namely he missed all of his friends. He was fond of everyone from Brave Vesperia, Karol started as a weak coward but eventually he became a brave and strong companion, Rita was anti social and rude but she eventually became a very valuable asset of the guild, Estelle was important in her own way specially she was given the choice to travel around the world even if her powers were a curse instead of a gift, Raven was Raven but he was still important and he didn't had to say a word regarding Repede.

"I wonder how they're doing. Listen to me, only two weeks and I'm homesick already sheesh" he chuckled staring at the sleeping blue dog.

"Tomorrow will be another day" he used water from his canteen to turn off the fire.

The swordsman lied on the ground using a log as a pillow next to his canine partner. Tomorrow he will resume exploring this new land and also resuming his search for Raven. He would never forgive himself if something happens to the former Knight captain. He slowly closed his eyes trying to get a goodnight rest while his thoughts were on the missing member of the group.

" _Old man, you better be okay…."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Yuri and Repede set on their journey again traveling through a road with lots of grass and trees, there was plenty of vegetation. He was keeping an eye on the blue dog who was sniffing the ground, searching for Raven's scent and so far the canine hasn't gotten anything. It made the former Knight wonder if they'll be able to find him soon, it was impossible to tell. The storm that attack them was too strong, he was sent far away from his current location. Heck it was a miracle he and Repede were still alive after all of that. So what were the chances Raven was still alive? No he refused to believe that, if they were still here than the former Knight captain was all right too. Repede has suddenly bark catching the swordsman's attention as he ran with his partner following him, they spotted something familiar in the distance.

"Ah! It's an Earth Dragon!"

"I didn't know they came in highways like these!"

"Run!"

Yuri reacted holding his sheath that was holding his sword ready to jump in. He recognized the large monster since he and Repede has killed plenty of them while traveling this land. The creature was terrorizing two males one riding a carriage and the other was next to it, from their appearance they weren't fighters just civilians. They were going to get killed if he doesn't do something about it but just as he charge to attack the creature or the Earth Dragon as one of the civilians called it someone has already interfered. The long haired swordsman stopped on his tracks looking at the person that just killed the monster with one swing of his sword. It was a quick attack that had a lot of strength behind it, no doubt this character has been trained well and he was impressed by his quick performance.

The vanquisher of the Earth Dragon was a boy looking around seventeen with average height and green eyes with medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He was wearing a white high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back he had a sheath for the sword he was holding along with brown on the top leather and silk gloves with the bottom colored black. It seemed Yuri gained some respect for the teen and he didn't even knew a thing about him, not even his name.

" _The kid's good."_

"Amazing….!" one of the men stood in awe at the teen's strength.

"You were amazing young boy! You actually defeated a risk species, single handedly!"

" _Risk species?"_ Yuri didn't know what they were talking about.

"Well obviously for me, something like that's a piece of cake!" said the teen boy.

" _A little cocky but there's nothing wrong with that"_ grinned the former Knight.

"My name's Tatsumi, by the way! This is the name of the man who'll become famous in the capital, so it'd behoove you to remember it!"

" _Now he's been too cocky for his own good"_ the long haired swordsman rolled his eyes.

"So you want to make it big in the capital, too?" asked one of the civilians.

"Yeah!" replied Tatsumi.

"Get successful in the capital! That's a country boy's fantasy!"

" _The capital?"_ Yuri was still watching in the distance eavesdropping in the conversation.

"What's up?" the country kid noticed the expression of the two men were neutral.

"The imperial capital is not the dreamy place you think it is. It's lively but there are a lot of monsters more vicious than this Earth Dragon."

"…." Yuri reacted interested when he heard that.

"What's with that? Are you saying risk species appears in town or something?"

"People. They're people, but their hearts are monsters. Its full of guys like that."

The former Knight stood in deep thought at the words of the man. His dark eyes narrowed in anger, of course he knew what he was talking about. People with evil in their hearts, those who are cruel and manipulative. They use their power and wealth to inflict suffering and pain on the weak and innocent. The swordsman knew all about it because he has dealt with people who were like that before. His thoughts were on the two noblemen he killed, Ragou and Cumore. Both were selfish and evil, they were heartless and didn't care how many will get hurt or killed as long as they accomplish their goals. He will never forgive people like that, to this day he hasn't regretted killing them. That was the difference between him and Flynn in a nutshell. He will go against the rules if it means fulfilling justice on scum like them, while the blond Knight will follow the rules in the name of justice. But that Flynn follows justice was nothing but an illusion.

"I'm grateful for the words of advice. But I can't turn back now. I will..we will make money at the capital and save our village" Tatsumi sheathed his sword.

"So you won't take my words. Don't say I didn't warn you kid."

The teen watched the two men left, he was determined to go to the Capital and get the necessary money to help his village. He only hope his friends made it and they already have a job to get the money. That meant he needed to get there as fast as he could, the sooner the better.

"That was quite the speech."

"Ah!" Tatsumi was started unsheathing his sword turning to the source of the voice.

"Easy kid, didn't meant to scare you. You have a lot of work ahead."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yuri and that's my partner Repede" the swordsman pointed to the blue dog with the scar on his right eye and the smoking pipe.

"Hi sorry for over reacting" the teen sheathed back the blade.

"Going to this capital eh? Mind telling me more about it?"

"I only know what they told me back at my village. It's supposed to be the center of all power in the land. The emperor resides there along with his council and military leaders."

" _I smell a corrupted empire"_ Yuri remembered the man's words, this capital was probably no better than what Zaphias government used to be.

"Sounds like a good place to start making money. I over heard you. You need money to save your village."

"My village isn't that good in economic terms, even with the harvest and the work it's not enough. And the weather makes it worse, its always snowing. So me and my friends decided to leave for the capital and get jobs that will give us the enough money to send it back there. But while we were on the road we got attack by bandits and we ended up separating from each other, its just me for the moment. I'm hoping to reunite with them at the capital."

"You're doing the right thing helping your village. Always do good to those you care about. Problem is I don't think you should go to the capital on your own. How about we tag along?"

"You guys want to come with me?" Tatsumi gazed at the swordsman and then at the blue dog.

"If you don't mind that is…."

"Sure, I guess the more the merrier."

"Thanks for agreeing but before we head out."

Tatsumi was shocked as Yuri threw his sheathed sword in the air and without looking, he caught the blade unsheathing it. He was now armed with Second Star ready for battle.

"Let's have a sparring match. Gotta know how good you are and taking down that monster isn't enough."

"A sparring match...okay I'll show you what I can do" the green eyed teen unsheathed his sword.

"Whenever you're ready" the former Knight grinned.

Tatsumi made the first move with a horizontal strike which Yuri blocked easily. The country kid kept on attacking and the former Knight kept on blocking all of his attacks. When he took his chance to counter the teen male was shocked at his speed and the coordination of his attacks. Now he knew the man before him, this opponent was truly skilled and experienced even better than him. To Yuri, he admitted Tatsumi was a good opponent he knew all the basics but he still had a lot to learn. Still he had potential to become strong, with the necessary training he might be a force to be reckoned with. The long haired swordsman didn't needed to use any of his artes, not even over limit using normal sword attacks was enough. All in all he was liking this kid it also helps that he has a kind heart to be will to help his village.

"Not bad kid."

"It's Tatsumi!"

"Just kidding, your move Tatsumi."

Once more the green eyed teen charged with a flurry attacks making Yuri hold his ground. He blocked and countered and still the teen was proving to be good. Somehow it reminded him when he was younger at the beginning of his first year in Knight Academy. He was cocky and reckless, always charging in good thing he learned his soon. However, thought Tatsumi's attacks were a bit careless and strong he was still leaving himself open for attacks. True he was putting a lot of strength in the offensive but he wasn't using his head in a strategic way. Yep he definitely needed some extra training, he did like the teen maybe he will teach him a thing or two. It wasn't like him to take apprentices but he will make an exception this time. With another attack both were now facing each other crossing blades, Yuri kept his cool but the country boy looked inpatient.

"That's enough, you did good Tatsumi" the long haired swordsman sheathed Second Star back.

"You're strong" the teen gave a breath staring at the swordsman with some admiration.

"Maybe I had my training and I learned some important things. We all gotta start somewhere right?"

"At my village I was a blacksmith and the owner of the place took me in as I was his own. He was the one who trained me and taught me about weapon forging, with a lot of effort and exercises I learned from using a sword to hand to hand combat."

"I realize you could use more training, you let your guard down a couple of times during our sparring match."

"I still have a lot to learn...I know that."

"That's good. I don't mind giving you some advice and maybe teach you a few tricks."

"Really?! You will teach me?!" Tatsumi smiled.

"We're going to be traveling together for a while, might as well make the best of it. So, where's the capital?"

"Oh, I have a map!" the green eyed teen took something from one of his pockets folding it revealing to be a big map.

"The capital should be located at the center in the north southern region. If we take this path it won't take us that long to reach it."

"Okay let's get going. We'll travel a couple of miles before we set camp for the night" Yuri turned to Repede who barked as he was agreeing with him.

"Set camp….? But I would like to reach the capital before nightfall. I heard more risk species appear at night."

"We can handle a few monsters no need to rush. The capital isn't going anywhere let's relax" the former Knight gave a smile as he turned to leave with his canine partner following him.

"I am in a hurry, I really want to see Ieyasu and Sayo" Tatsumi muttered as he shortly went after the long haired swordsman.

Yuri was gazing at the teen from the corner of his eye. The truth is he had hidden intentions why he wanted to set camp in the highroad and why stall time to reach the capital. Remembering the words from one of the civilians that Tatsumi saved he had a very bad feeling that they shouldn't go there. The last thing he needed was dealing with another corrupted empire and if that was the case, things were going to be very different from last time. This time there is no Flynn, no Estelle or any of his companions which means he will have to do things on his own, his way. His way was completely different from the rest of Brave Vesperia or Flynn for the matter. As he took another step he noticed his bohdi blastia was glowing in a brilliant white color, it really shocked him.

"What is it Yuri?" Tatsumi then saw the brilliant light coming from the swordsman's right wrist" what's that?"

"I'll tell you about it later, let's keep going."

The teen gave a nod he was now curious about the strange light he saw.

" _Looks like our genius mage was right as always"_ Yuri gave a grin.

* * *

(Time skip)

Night fell once more as both Yuri and Tatsumi found a good place to camp. It was between some bushes the long haired swordsman went to get the food while the green eyed teen went to get the firewood. The swordsman managed to captured a rabbit thanks to Repede who used his nose to sniff the small animal out and it didn't took the country boy that long to find the necessary wood. They got seated and enjoy the food after the rabbit was well done by the fire. The former Knight was in a good mood after he witnessed his bodhi blastia glowing, meaning it was working. Now he believed Rita's theory was correct and blastia can be power by mana just like it once did with aer. Ever since he arrived to this land there was no aer anywhere, his conclusion there could only be mana remembering the mage's words.

" _ **Mana is an energy that is powerful and resides within all living organism. I believe humans as well as monsters possess it. This is only a theory of mine of course which I want to prove correct as soon as possible. That is why if all of us have mana within our bodies, then maybe bodhi blastia can be powered. Not by aer but by us, by our mana."**_

" _I'm starting to believe our genius mage even more. My blastia activated from my sparring match with Tatsumi, my mana may have been the cause to activate it…."_

At least that was one problem out of the way. The other one revolves around Tatsumi, with his decision to go to the capital. If the place was as bad as that man said, then no doubt the teen will be in danger. He still remembers how deep corruption within the Zaphias empire was. During Ioder's coronation to emperor an assassin attempted to kill him if it weren't for Flynn and the Knights. It was revealed later that the assassin was hired by the council, obviously those who were responsible for the attempt were followers of the deceased Ragou. If the empire from the capital was the same it only mean the innocent people were all miserable and facing all kinds of harships like poverty and low income. They were probably been suck dry out of their money by high taxes.

"This taste great. It's not too burn, its perfect they way it was cooked" said the teen with his mouth full.

"Glad to know you like my cooking."

"In my village we rarely eat rabbits. We always stick with fish and maybe if we're lucky we might eat bear."

"If it's always cold and snowing in your village then I highly doubt rabbits will be sticking their noses there."

"But thanks for giving me this chance to eat rabbit Yuri."

"You like it, I like it and Repede likes it" he smiled watching the blue dog chowing down on his portion of food.

"Say Yuri? I've never seen a dog like yours, where did you get him?"

"Woof!"

"Repede was given to me by a good friend, he was the owner of his father and it was my responsibility to look after his pup" his dark eyes softened remembering the tragedy that befall Lambert as the adult canine was killed by the swordsman's hands.

"Don't take this the wrong way but he seems...weird."

"Don't blame you. I guess it's not every day you see a dog with a scar on his eye, a smoking pipe on his mouth, with a sword sheathed and a chain around his neck. Many people have the same impression, I just shrug it off and he does the same."

"Woof! Woof!"

"Getting to another topic. Why are you in such a hurry to reach the capital?"

Tatsumi swallowed another piece of meat before answering" I think my friends might have reach it before me so I can't waste time."

"Okay fair enough, have you given any thought to what that guy said?"

"What guy?"

"The people you saved from the Earth Dragon. One of them said the people of the capital are like monsters. I will be worried if it were true."

"I'll have to risk it then. But I made up my mind I'm going to the capital. For my friends and for my village."

"That settles it you're not changing your mind. Fine like I said, we'll go with you. But you better be prepare for anything, don't want to regret it when you get in trouble and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Thanks Yuri I really appreciate it. Honestly I didn't wanted to go to the capital alone, I'm glad you guys are accompanying me."

"We got that out of the way. If you're finish eating we have work to do."

"What do you mean?" blinked the teen.

"Before we rest I'll give you some quick lessons to sharpen your sword skills. You're going to need it, and also…."

The former Knight decided to give him all the help he could get. From one of his pockets he took one of the three bodhi blastia he took from the wreckage. They were the blastia that belongs to Raven if they can still work through mana now, then Tatsumi was going to need it. Of course he wasn't ready to tell him about them or where they come from. It was better to keep it a secret for now not having a clue what will be the teen's reaction to the battle item.

"Here take this. It will help you in the long run" he handed the bodhi blastia to the teen.

"What is it? I've never seen anything like it. It's similar to the same bracelet you're wearing."

"Let's just say it will help you get stronger. Now put it on your wrist and take out your sword" the former Knight unsheathed Second Star.

Tatsumi gave a nod as he put the golden bracelet with a green stone on his left wrist. He didn't felt any different having it equip taking Yuri's words to consideration maybe it takes time to work. He unsheathed his blade ready for the lesson from the long haired swordsman he was actually happy to get lessons from someone skilled like him. Tonight was going to be a long evening but it will be worth it if he will become strong. Eventually the lesson started with a sparring match that had the same results as their first one.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

As the sun rose to greet another day the three travelers resume their journey. They traveled miles until they spotted something in the distance. Tatsumi was the first to react smiling. It was a long wall that looked like it was made from the hardest stone, in the middle stood a cave like entrance. There was no doubt that they have finally arrived at the capital. The green eyed teen was so happy now he can start searching for a job that will be able to earn him good money, in order to send it to his village. Also that he was excited that he might reunite with Ieyasu and Sayo, hoping they were already here. Everything he thought was positive, including that his friends made it safe from the bandits that they ran into. The country kid kept his smile as he turned to his two companions with the same excited attitude.

However, it was a complete different experience for Yuri. As they were reaching the main gate of the capital his bad feeling was getting stronger by the minute. Call it a sixth sense that warns him that danger was close and the closer he was getting to this place, his sixth sense will scream at him. He turned to his canine partner, Repede seem not to like the place in the least either a dog and his intuition. The former Knight was starting to arrive to this place and he didn't like it one bit. Because it felt like he was a deer about to enter a den full of starving lions, not a very good first impression. They entered the main gate and quickly took notice of the two guards who were staying on guard. Yuri didn't know what to say their expression were deadly serious, looks like they take their job seriously.

" _Tatsumi, I hope you're doing the right thing"_ the swordsman could still hear his sixth screaming at him, it was pleading him to turn back and never return.

Tatsumi was now even happier now that they were inside the capital. The whole place was packed by so many people, his eyes were everywhere. Probably every class of people were present, from noblemen, middle class, workers, commoners among many others. The teen knew he has made the right choice coming here, the one place where he will make a name for himself. Now his confidence was back ten full ready to look around and find a job with a decent paying salary. Who knows he might finally see his friends again and they might be thinking of taking the same job he was about to search for. Yuri seemed to have calm down since they passed the main gate, somehow his bad feeling lowered a bit but it was still there. Along with his sixth sense was still trying to warn him to leave the capital.

"Wooo! Awesome! So this is the capital. If I get successful here, I could even buy the whole village."

"Keep your pants on, we just got here. Don't get too excited you still have to search for that job that will earn you that money for your village."

"About that I already have a job in mind. I want to get to the barracks."

"The barracks?" the long haired swordsman got a bad feeling.

"I want to join the military and become a soldier of the empire. At my village they say the salary of a solder for the empire is enough to sustain your own home and you will still have enough to buy food. Plus I get to fight for the capital and keep the empire safe from criminals, I think it's a perfect job for me. I might still get enough pay to send it back to the village."

"Oh boy" Yuri gave a sigh shaking his head while Repede gave a whine sound.

"What?"

"If that's what you want to do then you can count me out. Sorry kid nothing personal, I have no interest joining this empire. You're on your own."

"Why not? I think it's a great opportunity to lend your services to the empire. I was hoping you would join me, with your sword skills you might get a high position in their ranks maybe a captain or a lieutenant."

"All the better reason not to join. A soldier of the empire its not my style. I understand your reason for doing this and I think it's great you want to save your village. But you can forget about me helping you if you want to join the military" Yuri gave a frown there was no way he was joining after his past experience as a Knight he knew he will have to follow the same rules and morals if he returns for this kind of work, he was a rebel, a loner, a freelancer.

"Oh okay...I understand…." Tatsumi's mood change into a depressive one which made the long haired swordsman sigh.

"Look, if you want to join the military that's fine by me. I'll stick around but I won't join you, got it?"

"Got it!" smiled the green eyed teen.

"Which way to the barracks then?"

"I think it's this way!" Tatsumi pointed the opposite as the swordsman in black sighed following him and Repede was probably in the same mood as his human partner.

Neither of them realized someone has listened to their entire conversation. A young woman with short blond hair with two long bangs she was seated silently drinking coffee or maybe it was tea. She stood on deep thought as she heard the two males but remembering what the younger one said about earning money and becoming famous in the capital made her grinned predatory. She sipped her drink as she left the money on the table, she got up gazing at the path they took.

" _Another sucker ready for the taking…."_

The trio were walking the long crowded streets of the capital for what it seem to be hour, but it was really minutes that passed by. Tatsumi was obviously excited to join the military while Yuri was the opposite. One of the reasons for leaving the Knights was because there were too many rules and codes to follow, he didn't like it. The whole thing wasn't him or who he is, he wanted to be a free spirit. Been with the Knights he always had to do things their way while following orders, obedience was definitely not his style. He wanted to do things his way with no boundaries or laws to prevent him from doing so. The death of Nired Fedrock was the last blow in making his decision to depart from the group. The swordsman heard Tatsumi yelled as he gaze what the teen was staring at. A small building with a large sing that said" Military enrollment administrative office". They have arrived at the right place.

"There it is" Yuri replied with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"All right! Since you're not joining me wait for me here" the excited country kid right marched to the building entering the front door.

"Good luck" mumbled the swordsman as he crossed his arms behind his neck.

Repede has suddenly growled staring behind in a corner that leads to a back alley.

"What is it partner?" he touched the canine's head looking at his direction.

"I don't like this place any better than you Repede, I understand how you feel."

"Grrrrr...woof!"

"Are we been watched?" his dark eyes narrowed as he reach for the hilt of Second Star.

"There's someone there…."

Yuri was interrupted when the door to the military building bust opened and Tatsumi was sent flying as he has been kicked out of the place. The swordsman and the blue dog sweat dropped at the sight while the teen got back to his feet giving a mean comical expression and a vein popped on his head to the person who attended him.

"What, you can at least test me!"

"You need to win a raffle even for becoming a soldier. Applications are flooding in because of this recession. We can't be looking at each and everyone! There's also a limit to how many we can hire! If you get it, scram fucking brat!" the man slammed the door shut.

"I take it you passed with flying colors" Yuri walked over to him with a grin.

"Not funny!" Tatsumi gave the same comical expression not finding his sarcasm humorous.

"I guess the military's full. They have all the help they need that's too bad, sorry Tatsumi."

"Don't give me that crap! You didn't wanted me joining the military admit it!" the teen pointed an accusing finger to the swordsman, he was still wearing the mean comical expression.

"That's not true. But with this I am glad you didn't join. Trust me it's better off not joining the military. I'm sure there are plenty of other jobs you can make quick money."

"Why so much negativity towards the military? Yuri do you hate the military?" the green eyed teen stood curious.

"Nah, I have nothing against it. Let's just say I share some experience been part of a military, not this one. It was another branch…."

"So you used to be a soldier, I should have known with your skills" he smiled.

"Something like that, more or less" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Great, now what do we do? Searching for another job will probably take us days. I can't wait that long" he sighed.

" _Maybe if we start a guild we might get the necessary amount of money"_ the former Knight stood in thought remembering how fun it was to travel with his companions from Brave Vesperia.

"Tatsumi….? I was wondering if you might be interested in forming a g-"

"Woof!" Repede growled seeing a stranger next to them.

"Hey there you seem troubled young lad. Should this big sister here lend you a hand?"

Yuri stood at the person staring at her with some suspicion. It was a young woman probably in the same age as him with blond hair with two bang, golden eyes and her choice of clothing leave anything for the imagination. A revealing outfit indeed compose of a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. There was something about this woman, aside from the fact she was very attractive. Yuri thought she was hot, probably sexier than Judith including that she had a bust that will put the krytian's to shame and they both share the same ideology to wear sexy revealing clothing. Yep he had a feeling this woman will be a copy of his krytian guild companion and he didn't mind that. Most likely he will get along with her just fine, not realizing the blond was staring at him as she was checking him out and he smiled in return making her wink at him.

"Tatsumi, didn't know you had a sister."

"I don't!" the teen turned to the blond smiling at him.

"What's wrong?" she noticed the boy was staring at her with his cheeks getting red.

"Now now Tatsumi don't stare too much or you will burn a hole in her. Sorry about that he's in that stage where his hormones get the best of him and no mean to disrespect you or anything lady, but with your body and your outfit it will make any teenager's hormones go crazy."

"Yuri! Don't say that! It's not like that I'm not that kind of person mam I…." the green eyed teen's face beet red.

In return the buxom blond started laughing hard" oh man you're funny, haven't had a good laugh in a while. But I'm well aware my body and my wardrobe gets a lot of attention from men...and even female but I'm not into that sort of thing" she replied with no shame at the last part because she definitely didn't swing that way.

"Uhuh" Tatsumi was still trying not to blush.

" _She's definitely related to Judi"_ Yuri gave a smirk.

"But anyway you must be one of those coming to the capital from the country seeking adventure, right?"

"Seriously?!" cried the excited teen.

"How would you know?" asked the former Knight.

"If you live in the capital long enough, you could tell outsiders apart in a heartbeat. So I know a quick way to get commissioned. You wanna know? Then treat big sister to a meal."

"Why call yourself big sister?" asked the swordsman.

"I can't help it, I guess the lad here has the appearance of a little brother and I don't mind been his older sister right?" she winked at Tatsumi making him blush.

"Makes sense I guess. But I'm surprise you were able to know so much from us just by staring at us. You must have live long on the capital" Yuri smiled but his dark eyes were on her ready to suspect anything on the blond woman.

"That's right I've live here for a long time. I know the capital like the back of my hand" replied the blond coolly.

"I can play that game too. Just by looking at you, I have a feeling you're a swindler."

"A swindler me?" blinked the buxom blond.

"Yuri don't be rude!" Tatsumi scolded.

"It's only a guess. You probably eavesdrop at people's conversation, then you reel them in and before they realize what's going on you've taken their money."

"I'm nothing like that dear. now lad where shall we go to get a good bite? Oh I know some good places, follow me!" the blond was been all cheery.

"If we're going to treat you to a meal, the least you could do is tell us your name. You already know ours" said the former Knight.

"My bad, the name's Leone! Now what are waiting for? Let's go!" she was now dragging Tatsumi through the streets.

"Grrrrrrr…."

"I know partner, she's up to something" Yuri agreed with his loyal canine companion.

* * *

(Scene change)

True to Leone's words she managed to find a food joint on the other side of the capital. It was a regular restaurant that people regularly visit. Yuri and Tatsumi since they already ate before coming here they were still full, so they obviously didn't order a thing. Repede had to say outside because the restaurant doesn't allow animals. Leone however, well she has pretty much ordered a little bit too much of everything. The blond was eating some salad, mash potatoes, steak, bread sticks along with a mug and a bottle of beer. Both males stood shocked at how much a young woman can eat, specially with her nice figure it was a wonder how she can keep it the way it is without adding some extra pounds. When she was satisfied with the amount of food she has showed down she will take the mug and drink it all. By now she has drank half of the large bottle of beer and she has finished another mug her cheeks blushing with a big smile on her face. She looked like she was intoxicated while laughing.

"Yeah alcohol in the daytime hits the spot!"

"Yuri I don't think I have enough money to buy her another round" the green eyed teen checked his small sack of gold and they were only a few coins left.

"You will have to tell her in a nice way. Besides, she looks like she's ready to pass out."

" _Or then again, I could be wrong"_ the long haired swordsman remember that she was up to something that might not be good.

"You're drinking without too much regard for me" replied the teen.

"Just drink lad let's have fun! You too Yuri I'm sure a man like you can hold his alcohol."

"Better than you" he grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" she was grinning.

"Don't get started with that. There isn't enough beer on that bottle for the two of us and I would hate to make Tatsumi spend what money he has left. Maybe some other time."

"Okay I will hold to you on that" she smiled taking another sip.

"Just tell me how can I get commissioned" Tatsumi has finally had enough of the blonds antics.

"Ohh, that's basically...connections and cash."

"Cash….?"

"Already knew that. You see Tatsumi she's going to take what you have left of your money."

"Don't be mean I'm only trying to help! I'm been honest, I've got a contact in the army if you show him some money right away!" Leone stuck her tongue at the long haired swordsman.

Tatsumi sighed as he took his sack of money. He has earned all that gold from working in his village and he wanted to make sure he had enough until the day comes to leave for the capital. Ieyasu and Sayo helped too collecting the money and even if he spent some buying the blond woman the meal and the alcohol, if she manages to entered him in the army then it will be worth to spend the money. Yuri disapprove of Leone's plan because he didn't trusted her. Her composure and her behavior was telling him she was planning something and most likely to steal everything they had on, at least the shiny things that may have some value.

"Will this be enough?" Tatsumi has taken another gold bag but this one was stuffed.

"Wow definitely enough. You've got quite a bit!" Leone's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Where did you get all that money?" asked the curious Yuri.

"I was hunting risk species and getting rewards on the way."

"Thanks for letting me know now" the former Knight sweat dropped at the teen's timing.

"Hmm...so you're strong…."

"Yeah but Yuri's stronger he's so good with a sword" smiled the country kid.

"Don't like getting the attention or act cocky but I am good."

"This'll get you to captain without delay. Well, I think it'll be okay with about 4/5 of this."

"Yeah! I'll leave it to you!" Tatsumi cheered.

"I think you'll learn a lot from your meeting with me young lad! M'kay I'll go settle this so wait for me here."

"I see so connections are important…."

"Hold it" Yuri stopped the blond from leaving the restaurant.

"What's going on?" the brown haired teen didn't know why his friend has turned serious towards the buxom blond.

"I don't think it's nice to steal from the person who treated you to a nice meal and beer."

"What?" Tatsumi stood shocked.

"Huh…? What do you mean?"

"Drop the act. Sorry to disappoint you Tatsumi but she doesn't have any connections with the military of the capital. She took all your money, including what little you have from your village. That was the whole point to fool you in thinking she was going to help you and then leave you with nothing."

"Heh oops looks like you got me" Leone blushed while scratching the back of her head.

The teen started searching through his pockets there were emptyu and he noticed another thing that made him gasp" Yuri the bracelet you gave me, it's gone too."

"Give it back now" the former Knight turned serious to the blond he couldn't let her take the bodhi blastia.

"Easy I was just kidding, can't take a joke."

"I can take a joke when you tried to convince my friend you were only offering your help. Joke's over, now give back everything you took from him."

"All right all right no need to get uptight" the blond gave Tatsumi both of his bags of money.

"The bracelet too."

"But it's so pretty it must worth a fortune!"

"It belongs to me now give it back!" followed Tatsumi.

"Don't get angry with your big sister, I'll try to make it up to you I promise" she winked at the teen while he was frowning, though he blushed.

"You better be on your way."

"Right right hope to see you again. And you too Yuri" Leone blew him a kiss as she left the restaurant.

"Good riddance right?" the swordsman smiled at the teen.

"You knew all along she couldn't be trusted? I should have listen to you Yuri."

"News flash for you. Not everyone in this place or anywhere can be trusted. There will always be those who will try to take advantage of your kindness and get the best of you. In this case, stealing from you."

"Then how do I know who I can trust?"

"Good question. I guess spending time with them as much as you can, like the people you grew up with from your village and your friends."

Tatsumi gave a nod thinking of Sayo and Ieyasu.

"Come on let's go. We still have some job hunting to do."

"Right!"

As they exited the restaurant Repede went to them looking happy to see them. Looks like the poor canine was bored staying outside not to mention he didn't like been away from Yuri for too long. Tatsumi gave a sigh it was back to look for a job since joining the army of the empire was out of the question. With such great paying salary it was no wonder why so many wanted to enroll, there was no space for him. Two children were running one was a boy looking around seven with bright brown hair and hazel eyes, the other was a girl looking around the same age with orange hair in pig tails. Both children were wearing dirty and torn clothes, and they were barefoot. The small boy bumped into Tatsumi as he fell to the ground and the girl was giggling while Yuri too noticed of their appearance and he immediately knew that they were from the low class of citizens.

"Sorry about that sir."

"It's okay you're not hurt?" said Tatsumi helping the boy up.

"You're a dummy you should have watched where you're going" replied the girl with a giggle.

"Don't call me dummy!"

"Easy you two. Nobody was hurt that's what matters" said Yuri with a smile.

"Nope I'm okay. Sorry for running into you Mr." the boy was smiling.

"Geez don't call me Mr. I'm only seventeen."

"Bye Mr!" the girl laughed as both children running.

"What gives? I don't look that old" pouted the brown haired teen.

"…."

"What is it Yuri?" the country kid noticed the swordsman looked worried.

"Tatsumi do you still have the bracelet I gave you?"

"Yeah I just put it on after we got it back from those boobs-I mean that woman" he blushed at his mistake.

"And the money?" the former Knight was hoping he was wrong.

"…." the young swordsman blinked searching through his pockets he managed to find the other bag that has a few gold coins but the other one.

"The rewards from the risk species! It's gone!"

"Here we go again" Yuri sighed" wait here, come Repede!"

"Woof!"

"Wait Yuri!" Tatsumi shouted watching the swordsman and his dog ran away" I don't get it, how did I lost the money? I just got it back. I had it in my pockets just before that kid bumped….." his green eyes widened in realization.

"God damn it!"

* * *

Yuri and Repede ran through the streets looking for the children that ran off with obviously Tatsumi's money. He had a bad feeling when that boy bumped into the teen thinking the worst. There was no doubt those children were sent by Leone to take the money from his traveling companion. It was inconceivable that she will use kids to do her dirty work but it was very effective. Children were innocent and no one will suspect a thing that they were really thieves compared to the buxom blond. Repede had their scent before they were face by a large crowd at this rate they won't be able to find them. He was now relying on the nose of his canine partner, the blue dog took a turn in the corner of the market street. The dog has suddenly stopped sniffing the ground as Yuri arrived next to him.

"Tell me you've found them partner."

The blue dog's head was lowered as he was in shame while the long haired swordsman smiled.

"The trail went cold? it's okay Repede there were too many people. We couldn't do anything to stop them, those kids probably have the entire street memorized so they know exactly which way to go."

"Woof woof."

"Halt!"

Both the swordsman and the dog stopped as someone came running to them. It was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes looking a few years older than Yuri. Her hair was in a long pony tail that almost reaches the ground. She was wearing upper-body armor with a military uniform with a combination of a dress and casual wear. Next to the woman stood a small white dog with brown ear strapped on a leash, it was comical looking. Repede was staring at the creature as he has never seen a canine like it. It was the same with Yuri, he has seen dogs in Terca Lumireis and none of them resembles this one. Maybe he was a different breed but he admitted he looked funny and kind of cute.

"Halt! Why were you and your...dog running? Who were you running from?" the woman was glaring at the swordsman.

"I was chasing two kids, they stole my friends money."

"Oh I see, hmm...I apologize for mistaking you for an evil doer. Can you give me the description of those robbers?"

"I don't know it happened too fast. You know the usual bumped into him and quickly snatches his money trick."

"Yes what a dirty deed this cannot go unpunished. I swear I will find those thieves and bring them to justice!"

"Um..and you are?"

"I am Seryu Ubiquitous. I am officer of the Imperial Police Force branch."

"You're with the empire?"

"Yes! I am a fighter of justice with the goal of punishing evil. Evil is everywhere, it never sleeps and its up to me to fight it. Those who commits acts of evil will receive the fatal blow of justice-"

"Okaaaayyyy I get it you fight evil and you love justice."

"Now I must know your name. In case I find those two thieves I will like to call you so you can claim back your friends money."

"Don't bother those kids are probably long gone and they have already spent it all."

"It doesn't matter I must know your name and the names of those thieves they won't get away with this. Those who commit evil will-"

"You already said that speech officer" Yuri cut her off again, he sweat dropped.

"Woof!" Repede bark at Seryu's dog.

"Come on partner that's enough. Don't mess with the dog of a military officer."

"You too Koro don't provoke an unarmed dog" followed Seryu.

" _Does he looks unarmed to you?"_ the former Knight wanted to laugh seeing his canine companion's appearance with his sword sheathed.

"We better go back to our friend, come Repede. See you around officer keep fighting for justice and punish those evil doers" he tried so hard not to laugh.

"Wait! But your name!"

"It's Yuri!" he went back to the crowded streets.

"Yuri...sounds like a girl's name. What do you think of his dog Koro?"

The small dog made a soft noise that made the woman chuckle" you're scared of him….?"

* * *

(Scene change)

"Here you go just like we promised!" the little boy was holding the bag of money that belongs to Tatsumi.

"Good job little guy, you and your friend did great" Leone smiled taking the bag filled with gold coins.

"I told you we were going to get that money" said the girl.

"You bet and as promised" the buxom blond handed them a basket filled with bread.

"Yay!"

"Make sure you share it with all of your friends" she smiled.

Both kids nodded as they left happily holding the basket. Leone smiled before sighing this was the prize the people of the slums have to pay. The empire forget and shun those who belong at the bottom of the social class. They were the ones who were punish and the corruption that was running within this area, she didn't wanted to get started on that. At least she was able to put some smiles in the faces of children and maybe more of them will be please with that bread. She really needed to thank Tatsumi for "lending" her the money. There was something else that was bothering her and it was the person that accompanying the green eyed teen. Yuri was his name the fact he was able to read her actions like she was an open book, impressed her. She could care less about his dog, who cares if he has an eye patch, a pipe, a chain and a sheathed sword.

" _Yuri...I better keep an eye on him. I need to know if he's a threat to our cause."_

* * *

(Scene change)

It was getting dark and things didn't looked good for Yuri and Tatsumi. First they were unable to find a job for the teen to take in order to send money to his village. Second with those kids stealing the rewards money the teen won from slaying risk species they didn't had enough to at least spend the night at an inn. It was worse for Yuri since the only type of money he has available was gald from his home land, and they don't accept that money here. So to sum up their situation, they were going to have to spend the cold evening in the streets. Tatsumi was feeling more bummed out than the long haired swordsman, even after all the crap that's happened he still hasn't found his friends. Talk about having shitty luck especially when it was your first time visiting the capital.

"Damn it! It's all her fault those boobs-I mean woman! It's because of her I lost all my money. What I have left is not even close to rent a hotel."

"Guess we should start searching for nice spot in the street, one that isn't too cold" replied Yuri like he didn't care of their situation.

"How can you joke at a time like this?! We have to sleep in the streets! I have no money I don't have a job and I still haven't found Ieyasu and Sayo. It doesn't change a thing that I can't help my village!"

"Well...things could be worse" the swordsman gave a chuckle.

"How can it be worse than this?!" shouted the annoyed Tatsumi.

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

"You're joking like it doesn't bother you it's like you could care less that we have to sleep on the streets. Not to mention you haven't done a thing to help me!"

"I did went after those little thieves" sweat dropped the former Knight.

"And came back empty handed, you never brought back the money."

"Then please remind me what were you doing while I went after them?" Yuri was starting to lose his cool.

"You told me to wait!"

"Since when do you take orders from me? You could have ignore it and follow me and Repede."

"Your dog didn't help either. His nose isn't that good."

"Grrrrr…."

"You don't scare me" frowned the teen at the growling canine.

"Hey now you're going over the line. You can say whatever you like to me but I won't stand any insults you say to Repede. At least he tried to catch those thieves unlike someone I know."

"Argh! Never mind let's just search for a nice spot in the streets and hope its not too cold" Tatsumi sighed calming down deciding to go with the swordsman's suggestion.

"Look sorry for losing my cool, I know sometimes I can act like a real jerk. I know you're not happy for how crappy your first visit to the capital has turned out. I do have an idea that might help us."

"Really…? What is it?" the brown haired teen was starting to have some hope.

"We could go from door to door and ask the people if they can give us shelter for the night."

"…..."

"You don't like it?" he sweat dropped.

"Don't like it? Are you kidding! You actually think somebody is going to go all their trouble just to give us a room for the night!"

"Stop!"

Both males turned to see a small white carriage has stopped as a girl stood seated. She seems to be in her mid teens with short chest length blond hair, big blue eyes with a fluffy blue hair accessory. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a blue bow tied at the collar under a blue dress with a black midsection, she wore it with white boots. Tatsumi thought she was pretty while Yuri blinked thinking what he was actually thinking that this girl will be kind enough and offer them shelter. The young girl was been accompanied by what they seem two guards. With her clothing, the carriage and the guards she was definitely from the upper class, or more precise a noble.

"Does these two have no place to stay? How unfortunate."

"Again, my lady?" replied one of the guards.

"I can't help it! That's my nature" she ran towards the two.

"No way…." Tatsumi stood shocked.

"Damn, it happened too soon for me to place a bet" the former Knight grinned.

"Did you come from the country?" asked the young girl.

"Huh..? Yeah..."

"And you?" she turned to Yuri.

"Not from the country, I just started traveling with him."

"If you two don't have a place to stay. Would you like to come to my house?"

"We don't have any money" said the swordsman.

"You wouldn't be here if you did, right?" smiled the girl.

"Pretty much true."

"Lady Aria can't leave people like you alone!" said one of the guards.

"You should just accept her goodwill" said the other.

"Well, it's better than sleeping outside."

"Tatsumi you sure we should accept her offer? After what happened with Leone" whispered Yuri.

"Do you want to sleep in the streets?"

"Nope, we'll take her offer then. Hey Miss, if we can come does that mean my partner can too?"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Oh you have a dog and a...weird one" she muttered the last part staring at a hound she has never seen before.

"I'm not going if Repede doesn't come."

"Woof!"

"Sure he can come too. But unfortunately he will have to stay outside of the house, I apologize but we don't allowed animals inside."

"Fine by me and so does Repede."

"Woof!"

"Then its settled!" Aria smiled happily.

The girl lead them to board the carriage the driver got seated and they were off. Tatsumi was seated next to the blond girl while Yuri was seated next to Repede. The blue dog was lying ready to take a quick rest.

"So Aria, do you always take complete strangers and bring them over to your house?"

"Um..Yuri try to be nice" Tatsumi got nervous not wanting to anger the young girl after she kindly offer them a place to stay.

"It's all right I don't mind answering his question. The answer is yes, whenever I see someone lying on the streets I can't take it, I must give them shelter. Everyone deserves a chance to sleep over a roof and a warm comfortable bed, don't you agree?"

"I guess, that is awfully very kind of you. But you should be careful. I heard some nasty rumors regarding the capital, that is not as nice as one would think. Some say the people are monsters and their hearts are filled with evil, a place where they use and dispose of you as you were a worthless broken tool. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you after you've been so kind to us, while you picked someone up and that person is nothing but a cold blooded murder."

"Yuri that's enough don't scare her. I'm sorry lady Aria please forgive him."

"Please call me Aria, only my servants can only call me lady. Neither of you are my servants you're both guests at my house. To reply to your comment Yuri is it? I'm well aware that the capital can be a scary place sometimes, especially at night. There are many dangerous individuals roaming through the streets, especially assassins. So far I haven't picked up anyone with ill intent on my life or any of my family nor my servants."

"If you ask them every time if they're from the country side before picking them up, then there's nothing to worry about" muttered the long haired swordsman.

"Excuse me?" blinked the young girl.

"Nothing just mumbling to myself. Its a bad habit of mine sorry."

"Yuri what's wrong with you?" Tatsumi got worried at his behavior.

"Nothing's wrong, but anyway. I want to thank you for taking your time for picking me and my friend and invite us to your house Aria. We're very grateful to your kindness and generosity" the former Knight gave a smile.

"Yeah!" followed the green eyed teen.

"You're welcome! I'm always happy to help any kind soul who has no place to go" the young girl gave a bright smile.

"…."

Yuri finally decided to stay quiet and the same with everyone else. They chose to stay silent and enjoy the carriage ride Tatsumi was smiling over joyed that he will be staying in a room with a warm comfy bed. Aria kept smiling looking like she was in the same mood as the teen for having more guests in her home. Repede was resting until they arrived at the young girl's house, it was still unknown if he's please with staying outside though he has gotten used to it. The long haired swordsman however, was in deep thought not knowing why he was feeling this way. He should be happy just like the country side teen but he couldn't crack a smile. Not knowing the reason he turned his gaze outside of the carriage gazing at the night sky and how creepy and dark the capital looks in the evening. Still he couldn't shake up what was happening to him.

" _Don't know why...but I have a very bad feeling about this"_ he thought there was something odd about Aria and staying at her home.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Forest somewhere in the southern region)

"Hurry! They'll catch up to us!"

Two people were running fast as their lives depended on them. One was a male teen with short rather unruly dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white martial arts head band with a white zipper vest and long gray pant with brown boots and a black coat. The second person was a female teen with long dark hair reaching to her back a pink flower on left side of her hair with dark eyes wearing plain cream colored robes with cream colored boots, like the male she was wearing a black coat. They continued to run when behind them a group of muscled armed men were right on their tail. They have believed they were able to lose them when they separated from their third friend, but they were wrong. It seemed the bandits managed to find them and now they were chasing them with intent to kill.

"It's no use they're still onto us!"

"We'll have to try and lose them again!"

"But how?! Last time we had Tatsumi to offer himself as a scapegoat I don't think we'll be successful this time!"

The girl stood in thought staring at the trees" let's try and confuse them taking different direction from the trees. But we have to run fast, got it?"

"Got it!"

"Get them!"

"They're not getting away this time!"

"I'll rip them to pieces!"

The two teens have separated trying to lose the bandits with the tall trees. The girl took right and the boy took left they were going in a sic sac position while keeping their speed. Eventually it worked, pretty soon they were able to hear the bandits cursing because they couldn't find them. They smiled happy to know they'll be safe they decided to leave the forest and head on straight to the open highroad. Now the only thing they needed to worry about were risk species. Remembering the map Tatsumi had they memorized the path to take to get to the capital. Things were looking pretty good for them as they were now walking because they were pretty tire from all that running they did. Both smiled having a good feeling when they reached the capital they'll reunite with their companion and friend.

The boy gave a high cheer but only earned him a smack n the back of his head from the girl who was frowning at him" what gives Sayo?"

"Keep your voice down, they're probably still looking for us."

"Nah, they're probably long gone by now. They might have given up looking for us and decided were not worth their time" the boy Ieyasu waved his hand in the air.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. They've been looking for us since Tatsumi drove them away, and that was days ago. I think we should stay quiet while we head to the capital."

"Stop been so cautious they're not after anymore."

"How can you be so sure they've given up on us? They're been after us for days, maybe even a week I've lost count since part ways with Tatsumi" she was glaring at him this is what she has always dislike of Ieyasu, his overconfidence and immaturity.

"Would you relax and calm down? We lost them end of story."

"We lost them before and they found us, they can find us again."

"Please for all we know they're heading back to their camp or base, whatever their hide out is. Those idiots are scratching their heads asking themselves" Uh where did they go?" "uh we don't know" the male teen was doing an imitation of a retarded person.

"Ieyasu would you for once act like your age and not like some idiotic six year old?"

"I was just acting I'm not really like that. My point is you worried too much, everything will be okay now."

"You can never be too sure of that. Let's just be cautious from here on out, until we reach the capital and hopefully...Tatsumi will be there waiting for us" she smiled fondly thinking of the green eyed teen and her childhood friend.

"Yeah I already miss him. He had the guts to offer himself to lead the bandits away, I just know he's all right. His luck was always better than mine."

Sayo rolled her eyes but chose to remain quiet, until her eyes were on the road and smiled watching the land markings on the road" I recognized this, it was on the map. If we take this side we'll be at the capital in a few hours, maybe less."

"All right we're almost there!" Ieyasu raised a fist.

"Didn't you hear me, I'd say keep your voice down" scolded the dark hair girl.

"And I said you worried too much, those bandits are gone for good."

"Guess again you little shit!"

Both teens gasped in shocked before they knew it, they were surrounded by the six bandits. Ieyasu was punched in the stomach while Sayo was caught by two members of the group holding her from making any sudden movements. The leader was grinning as he walked to the downed teen, he was on his feet by one of the bandits helping him up.

"But but...how….?"

"You dumb fuck, you really think we're stupid? Well you guess wrong! You may have caught us off guard once when you're other friend lead us away but not this time."

"Yeah, we over heard you guys. You want to go to the capital and make it big" replied another bandit as they started laughing.

"We want to earn money to save our village!" shouted Ieyasu.

"Aww how noble of you and neither of you don't have the slightest clue of the truth."

"What truth?" asked Sayo.

"The capital isn't as lovely as they have told you. People from the country side like you two don't know shit about it. But the truth is, the capital is nothing but a living hell. The nobles, the government functionaries politicians, the army and the empire itself are old corrupted as fuck. They only thing they care about is filling their pockets with money and have all the power they can take. They could care less about those in the middle and lower class trust me you're better off not going there. Hell I'd rather get eaten by a risk species than go there."

"You think we're going to listen to you?! Think again we're going to the capital whether you like it or not!"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening" the leader was grinning evilly" because neither of you are making it there alive."

"No…." whispered Sayo in horror.

"This is what's going to happen. We're going to rob you of any money you have, then we'll kill you and probably feed your bodies to some wandering risk species."

"No" the girl was now in tears as the leader went to her touching her cheek.

"Your skin is so smooth" he grinned taking a look at her body" you're quite the pretty face with a nice body. Hey boys! Change of plans, how about we have some fun with her before we rob them and kill them?"

"Yeah it's been a while since I fuck!"

"I don't even jerk off anymore!"

"No you bastard!" Ieyasu tried to break but he was punched again in the stomach.

"Quiet! Since I'm feeling generous today, I won't kill you yet. Instead I will let you watch as we fuck your friend."

"No! Stop!" Sayo shouted at the top of her lungs as she was tackled to the ground.

"Pin her arms and her legs, I have first honors" the leader grinned at her pulling down her robes revealing her breasts.

"No! Let me go!"

"You fucking bastards! Let her go now! I swear I will fucking kill you!" Ieyasu was beyond mad.

"Fuck just starting at your tits I got hard see" he pulled down his pants showing the dark haired girl his erected manhood.

"AAAHHHHH NO! STOP!" she was in tears thinking of Tatsumi hoping that someday he will be her first.

"You're definitely a virgin, sorry but I won't go easy. It's been too long since I had a good fuck."

"LET HER GO!" shouted the teen male.

"NOOOOOOOOOO HELP ME TATSUMI!"

"Go ahead scream all you like, no one will hear you."

"Hey boss save room for me" one of the bandits lick his lips.

"Of course boys I like sharing with all of you. Each will take a turn with her" he grinned.

"SOMEONE HEEELLLLPPPPP!"

The leader was about to pull her robes completely ready to penetrate her. But an arrow has been shot right through his forehead and that was enough to kill the man.

"What the hell? Boss….?"

Another arrow was shot hitting the heart of another bandit. Another was shot hitting another forehead, before they knew it there were only three bandits left.

"Holy shit! Where is he?!"

An arrow was shot hitting one of them in the chest, two more were fired in the same region enough to kill him.

"Show yourself you fucking coward!" the one holding Ieyasu finally released him as the teen went to the girl who was covered her chest.

"Sayo are you okay?"

"I am now" she sighed in relief.

"Over there!"

The two remaining bandits saw a mysterious stranger standing on a rock holding a bow with an arrow ready to fire the projectile.

"Scram" the stranger said with so much anger in his voice.

It was a no brainer what happens next as the bandits ran off like the cowards they were. The stranger gave a sigh putting away the bow and arrow. He walked over to the two teens who seemed to be so happy to see him especially when he has saved them.

"Looks like I got here just in time."

"Who are you?" asked Ieyasu.

"Howdy hoo! The name's Raven!" the old man gave a big smile.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Well how was that for the first chapter of the first ever TOV/Akame ga kill crossover?**

 **-As you already know I changed things from canon. Like Tatsumi arriving at the capital before Sayo and Ieyasu and both of them are alive, saved by Raven what does that mean?**

 **-I will obviously be following the canon manga because the anime was so crappy with the animation studio coming up with their own ending, seriously I just have to face palm at them.**

 **\- already introduced Seryu earlier than in canon why? That will remain a secret.**

 **-The bodhi blastia will play a vital role in this story as Tatsumi won't be the only one to equip one. You can say characters from the AGK universe will be unlocking artes among others.**

 **-Since this is still an Akame ga kill story its rated M for the obvious reasons. There will be lots of gore and strong sexual content, meaning there will be lemons in the future along with a lot of cursing. Also expect characters death, I might change some of them maybe not in the same order but they're still going to happen.**

 **-I know what you might be thinking without Ieyasu and Sayo been killed by Aria's family Tatsumi's character won't be develop for him to decide joining Night Raid. There's a reason why Yuri's there, let's just say he'll be an important asset to in Tatsumi's development.**

 **-You might be wondering if there will be any pairings in this story? The answer yes but it still too soon. But I will give a hint I am thinking in a small harem for Yuri and for Tatsumi (3 girls max but it might be decrease to 2 or 1 if I choose to kill off the characters). Remember AKG is a realistic tragic action drama.**

 **-I will be happy if you fine readers follow, fav and review the story I will really appreciate it thank you.**

 **-Reminder I'm taking a break from "Heroes in Remnan" until volume 3 ends to see how it turns out. Not to fear I will resume the story since I started writing ch 18 and I only have 2 chapters to end volume 2, after that a couple of filler chapters before going to vol 3.**

Next time: The Face of Deception


	2. The Face of Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia and Akame ga kill they are the rightful property of Namco Bandai, Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 2 The Face of Deception

(Location: Aria's manor Imperial Capital)

To say Yuri and Tatsumi were impressed was an understatement. As soon as they arrived at the young girl's home their eyes widened and their mouths stood wide opened. Now they knew she was a noble with her clothing, the carriage and having guards it was pretty obvious. However, her house was a huge mansion with probably it had over thirty bedroom and twenty bathrooms they could tell that much just by looking. Aria gave a warm smile at the way they were staring at the place, they have gotten off from the carriage. The country and teen and the swordsman were still amazed at the size of such home, Yuri admitted that it was the biggest house he has seen. Not even those from the upper class section in Zaphias were that big. Still Tatsumi couldn't be any happier that he will be staying at such place for the time being.

As promised Repede stayed outside due because Aria stated they don't allow animals inside the blue dog decided to lie in the lawn while his human companion and other friend went ahead of the household. Both males were once again impressed, if the outside of the house was big the inside was bigger. It was exactly as they thought the inside was highly decorated by things that looked very expensive. Rugs, paintings, ceramic vase and even animal heads on the wall. By now Tatsumi was too excited to see the room where he will be sleeping, he was sure it will big bedroom with a nice warm fluffy bed. Yuri didn't looked that excited because he still had that bad feeling. Ever since he got into the carriage a voice in the back of his head was telling him he was making a big mistake. If he could only know why he was feeling this way?

"Whoaaa…!?"

Yuri turned to a fire place and spotted more people welcoming the young blond girl. One was a man looking in his mid fifties with gray hair and a gray mustache wearing a light brown suit. The other was a woman looking in her late thirties with long blond hair, blue eyes wearing a white silk dress with white heels. The former Knight didn't needed to guess that these people were Aria's parents, yet he was still feeling uncomfortable especially when he spotted the two adults. It got complicated when he noticed the blond woman staring at him with some lust in her eyes. There was no way he was going to step into private lands, more importantly a woman who is married he wasn't that kind of person. He tried to ignore her but she was still giving him that lustful expression, maybe her husband wasn't satisfying her enough.

"Aah, Aria brought someone in again" said the older man.

"What a habit. I wonder how many it's been now" said the woman.

Tatsumi saw the two guards behind the family _" those men...they're really strong...I wonder if they can even be nice to some unknown guy like me because they have people like these..."_

" _That aside it seems in the capital there really are...nice people like this!"_

Yuri on the other hand was feeling the complete opposite. People going their way and bringing to their home expecting nothing in return, was too good to be true he knew that. Things were getting so uncomfortable for the swordsman it was hard to keep a straight face, or put a polite smile. Why was it so hard for him to acknowledge that these people were all humble and kind and they only wanted to offer them shelter and maybe even food? Because he had a bad feeling about all of this, people don't just pick up complete strangers and bring them to their home no matter how nice they are. Not even in his home land there were people like that...well maybe Estelle will be that kind of person but no one else. He started thinking he won't be able to have a good sleep as long as he's here.

"Thank you very much for bringing us in!" Tatsumi gave a polite bow.

"We're very grateful for your hospitality" Yuri mocked the teen's bow which made him frown.

"It's okay it's okay make yourselves at home" said Aria.

"Yes!"

"If we help people out, the happiness will eventually come back to us, right?" said the woman.

"Mom! That's not the reason I'm doing it for!"

"Joking joking" laughed the older blond.

"Excuse me..there's something I'd would like to ask…" the green eyed teen said getting everyone's attention.

"How can I made it to the army? I really need the money for my village."

" _There we go again, he really wants to join the empire"_ Yuri mentally sighed.

"I see, you want to become successful in the army to save your village" said the older man.

"Yes."

"What a wonderful dream" Aria smiled.

"But you know, it may be peaceful inside of the imperial capital...but this country is surrounded on three sides by different races. You could be brought over to borders to fight against them" said the girl's father.

"I'm prepare for that..."

"I see, that's a commendable spirit. That's how the young should be."

"What about you Yuri?" the blond woman smiled turning to the young man.

"I'm just a traveler and I'm not interested in joining the imperial army" the former Knight tried to be as polite as he could.

"You like traveling that's good" the blond kept her smiled but the swordsman felt uncomfortable feeling like she was undressing him with her eyes.

"Did you come from that village by yourself, Tatsumi?" asked Aria.

"No. with three people. Actually…." Tatsumi's eyes softened at the memory when he left the village with his two friends.

* * *

" _ **All right, we'll be on our way chief."**_

" _ **Yes...you've been improving each other since you were young. Seize the chance to be successful with those skills" said the elderly man.**_

" _ **Leave it to us, we'll make the village wealthy" said Sayo.**_

" _ **If we do that, we don't have to starve to death" followed Ieyasu grinning" well, it'll take about ten years for this Ieyasu right here to get well known."**_

" _ **Ieyasu'll probably break the rules and get the guillotine."**_

" _ **Sayo! Why you! Stop saying stuff might actually happen!" the boy gave her a mean comical expression.**_

" _ **If you're aware of it yourself, fix either you're oversleeping how you have no sense of direction" replied the dark haired girl with a smirk.**_

" _ **You seem to have plenty of energy, at least" said the village chief.**_

" _ **Well then Tatsumi...Its my last parting gift. Take this with you" the elder man gave him a small statue looking like a bull in a coffin.**_

" _ **When the time comes…."**_

" _ **Sell it?" finished the brown haired teen.**_

" _ **No!" the chief gave him the mean comical expression.**_

" _ **Keep this with you at all times. God will surely save you."**_

" _ **Yeah! Thanks chief! All right we're off!"**_

* * *

"So well, we left in high spirits, kind of like that...after that we got attacked by night bandits and got separated."

"Oh dear" said Aria's mother feeling sorry for the teen.

"Those guys are strong, so I'm not really worried...just that Ieyasu is tremendously bad with directions, so I don't know if he can get to the capital where we're supposed to meet."

" _Maybe they haven't arrived at the capital yet. Can't say if its a good thing or bad"_ thought Yuri.

"I see!" Aria's father slammed the small table" I'll recommend you to an acquaintance in the military, and investigate those two as well."

"Thank you so much!" Tatsumi was so happy.

"We appreciate it sir" the long haired swordsman was feeling unsure, he still thought this family was too good to be true.

"My intuitions good, you know. I think you'll see both of them before long" Aria smiled.

"Aria" Tatsumi was smiling blushing at the girl.

"Yuri do you have any plans?" the older woman gazed at the swordsman.

"I already said I'm not interested in joining the army. I'm just passing by, for now I'm with Tatsumi until he finds his friends."

"I see…." she smiled not ashamed to be checking the young man.

"All right...why don't we leave it here for now" the older man got up from his seat.

"Umm...is there anything we can help with while we're here?"

"Then be my bodyguard with the others too!"

"Sure don't mind doing body guarding" said the former Knight.

"That's good. Garui I'll let you handle it!" said the older man.

"Understood" replied one of the guards.

"Thank you for everything today!"

"We're all helping each other, you do something nice for someone else, too!" said Aria's mother.

" _This is getting creepier by the minute"_ Yuri has given another mental sigh.

" _I'm lucky, I got saved by some nice people in the end. Now it's just Sayo and Ieyasu, I hope they got to the capital safely…."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Yuri was twisting and turning in his temporary warm bed in his temporary big room. To a lower class citizen this will be the dream room and house but to him, he didn't know what to say. The reason he couldn't sleep was because he was feeling uncertain that staying here was the right thing to do. He could feel it that there was something odd about Aria's family and he couldn't put his finger what it was. They were so nice they can probably kill anyone with kindness, literally. According to him there's no such thing as someone that nice, that's why his bad feeling got stronger the longer he was here. A soft knock on his door broke his thinking he got up from the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of white shorts. He thought of putting something on but he was feeling lazy, he answered the door and felt he made a mistake by not putting more clothes him.

"Good evening Yuri" Aria's mother smiled at him her eyes weren't shy roaming the swordsman's body.

"Hi mam...is there anything you like?"

"I couldn't help but wonder. Earlier we heard a lot from Tatsumi, he's quite the talker. But we didn't got to hear more about you."

"Guess there's nothing much to say about me" he chuckled obviously lying through his teeth.

"You said you're a traveler, from where exactly?"

"I live far from the capital...listen I don't want to sound rude but I'm tired. I would like to get some rest, it's been a long day…."

"Oh yes forgive me, it is late after all. I will be on my way but your face says a lot. You look like you have a lot on your mind" she kept her smile.

"…"

"If there's anything troubling you I won't mind listening to your problems. I'll do anything I can to ease them and maybe, a way to make you feel better."

Yuri gasped when the blond woman reached her touching his cheek and keep her smile. She removed her hands giving a friendly bow.

"Goodnight Yuri" she left and the former Knight could have sworn she saw her licking her lips.

" _Great this can't possibly get any worse"_ he closed the door and chose to press the lock.

As it wasn't enough that he was suspecting these people that they were hiding something. Now Aria's mother wanted to get into his pants he did catch on the signs earlier with the older woman stealing glances at him and staring at his body and just now, she didn't minded peeking at his bare chest, legs and his white shorts. Honestly he wasn't embarrassed that an attractive woman will find him attractive it wasn't the first time it has happened. He remembered the twins Hisca and Chastel told him that he was cute, not to mention Judith told him the same thing even if she was a flirty one. But this was different, this woman wanted to do it with him badly just by looking at her face and her body language. The swordsman gave a sigh finally getting on the bed, hoping he'll be able to get some sleep. They were things to be done tomorrow.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Yuri wasn't surprised when he heard Aria telling them she wanted to go to the shopping district. Many noble teenage girls he met in Zaphias were all about shopping, spending lots of gald in buying fancy clothes. Aria was no different he along with Tatsumi, three other guards were accompanying the young girl. Repede was also along for the ride since the canine got bored been outside of the mansion. Currently two guards were holding a large stack of clothes boxes both men were able to hold it since it was heavy. There were more clothes boxes on the carriage not too far from them it looked like there was no end to her crazy shopping. Pretty soon their body guard duty was turning into a boring day. At least Tatsumi might make it to the army, the only thing lest was to find his friends.

"We're going to that shop next!"

"My lady, please wait!"

"It seems were staying home this time" said a guard.

"Her shopping's amazing isn't it? The amount is just getting silly now" said Tatsumi.

"It's not just limited to her. All girls are like that."

"Girls like to shop for clothes, I've seen plenty who are like that" replied Yuri.

"Is that so? The one I know picks what to wear right away."

"Didn't you said your village wasn't in friendly economic terms? If that's the case she probably doesn't have any money to buy clothes" said the long haired swordsman.

"I guess that makes sense" the green eyed teen understood.

"Anyway look up. That's the center of the capital...the Palace."

"Humongous!" Tatsumi was shocked at the sight of the giant structure.

" _Seems bigger than Zaphias castle"_ added the former Knight.

"Is that where the Emperor who controls the country is!?"

"No…."

The guard looked in both directions before getting closer to the teen. The action was immediately noticed by Yuri as he got closer to the two, somehow he had a bad feeling about it.

"It's a little different...there's an emperor, but he's a child right now...the one that controls that emperor from the shadows...is the Minister. He's the ringleader that's rotting this country."

Yuri's eyes widened but eventually his dark eyes narrowed in anger. He was right all along, this capital was just another corrupted empire after all. The emperor a mere boy been used as a puppet by the real rule in hiding. Who knows how deep the corruption goes that will lead for this city to be rotting away like the guard said. He felt like hitting his head on a wall, his damn luck has brought him to a place to was in the same situation Zaphias once was before Ioder took the throne. The long haired swordsman took a glance at Tatsumi and he was shocked not knowing what to say, the revelation took him by surprise.

"Then the reason my village is suffering from heavy taxes…." he tightened his fists in anger.

"It's the capital's common sense...there are guys like that as well" resumed the guard while pointing to a near by wall.

Yuri saw several wanted posters, yeah he was familiar with those since he used to have one of his own. The posters said the same thing" Night Raid" one of them was a girl with long raven black haired with red eyes her name was posted as" Akame" her alias was" Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame". Another was a girl with long purple hair wearing glasses and a Chinese robe, her name was posted as" Schere". Another poster had the face of a young man with long black hair his name was posted as" Bulat" his alias was a" hundred man slayer Bulat" the last poster was of a woman with short silver hair wearing an eye patch her name was posted as" Najenda. At first the former Knight thought they belonged to a criminal guild because they have wanted posters. Maybe there were notorious thieves that steal from anyone.

"It's the group of assassins that's rattling the whole capital...just as their name implies, they conduct nocturnal attacks on their targets. They mainly target high ranking or wealthy individuals in the capital."

Yuri felt like smiling so they were an assassin group that kills noblemen. Those rich individuals were probably corrupted as the empire. He couldn't believe they were people like that doing that kind of work. This Night Raid was basically doing what he did to Ragou and Cumore, he felt a lot of respect for them and maybe some admiration. It was the same feeling when he first heard of the guilds, doing things their following their own rules and not following the empire. He grinned he would like to meet this group and congratulate them on their job well done.

" _Night Raid eh…."_

"Prepare yourself just in case" warned the guard.

"Yes!"

"Also..go do something about that for now."

"What sort of training is this!?" yelled a guard carrying a giant box full of clothes.

"Let's give them a hand Tatsumi" said Yuri.

"Right!"

As both males went to help the guards Aria was gazing at them with a smile. Neither of them saw the evil glint shining in her eyes. She was so happy to have more people in her home she knew her family and herself will have a lot of fun with their new guests. Her blue eyes turned to Yuri, her mother has told her that she was interested in him. The idea didn't suited her but knowing her mother she only wanted him as a toy and then discard him like others in the past. The best thing of all no one has suspected her and her family, none she has picked suspected them until it was too late. Her latest guests didn't seem to suspect anything either. She went to one more store and bought a couple pieces of clothing before boarding the carriage she was starting to get bore. Everyone boarded the boxes inside as they boarded the coach and they were of, heading back to the manor.

* * *

(Time skip)

It was a few hours before the sun was ready to set down as Yuri returned to his guest room in Aria's mansion. Ever since he got back from the shopping trip his suspicious of the girl's family got bigger. After what that guard said of the emperor been a child and that the minister was controlling to do things for him, what were the chances that the rest of the people capital are like that? What if many noble men and other people with high political status were corrupted? What if the girl's family were corrupted or worse, what if they were monsters? It will explain why they will go through all the trouble to invite strangers into their home. Who knows what things they will do or maybe he was been paranoid and they were just a truly kind wonderful family. No he was going to listen to his gut feeling and figure out if there was anything out of the ordinary with them.

Carefully without getting the attention from the guards or the family, the long haired swordsman decided to check through the mansion. He checked from one room to the next among other places until he could find anything strange. Because of the place was truly big it took him over an hour to search through all the rooms and he found nothing. He sighed getting seated on the bed, he was starting to question his sanity. With no evidence that the family were bad or corrupted bastards the only thing he could think of that he was wrong all along. Then why does he keeps having this bad feeling? Why does he keeps hearing this small voice telling him to get the hell out of this place? Then he heard someone knocking on his door he really hoped it wasn't Aria's mother. If so it was a good thing he hasn't taken off his attire yet.

The former Knight opened the door and he wasn't surprised it was the older woman with her sweet smile. He noticed she was holding a glass of water.

"Hello Yuri I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No it's all right I was ready to get some rest."

"Well it is getting dark. I thought with all the walking you did during Aria's shopping spree I was hoping you would be thirsty."

"I guess I am, I was planning to get a glass. Anyone can get tire walking this big place" he chuckled and the blond woman followed.

"Here you go, don't mind me I already have my fair share."

"Thanks" he smiled taking the glass of water from the woman he took a long sip.

"You're really going to enjoy tonight's stay Yuri."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because you're never leaving this household ever again" a twisted grin has formed on her lips.

"What….?" Yuri was feeling sleepy.

"Just give in and let me handle the rest" the woman touched his cheek lovingly.

"What...have...you...done….?"

"Shhh rest, just rest…."

Slowly the long haired swordsman fell to the ground ready to sleep. Before his eyes closed for good he saw the woman giving such a wicked grin.

"Sweet dreams…."

* * *

(Time skip)

When Yuri opened his eyes he was shocked noticing that he was tied up to a bed both his arms and legs were tied up. The second shocking thing he was wearing nothing but his short white pants. Taking a closer look he was in a bigger bed room from the previous ones he has searched. His eyes widened seeing Aria's mother walking over to him only this time, the blond woman was wearing a cream colored nightgown showing her curves. He gulped seeing the woman giving that same lustful expression from earlier he thought the worst thing was going to happen. This woman wanted to get into his pants and tonight that might come true. The former Knight tried breaking free but the ropes were tied too tight and it was impossible to do such. Then he thought maybe calling for help might do the trick but that will make sound pathetic, after all she only wanted to bang him not kill him.

"Can we talk about this?"

"No more talking, no more words, I only want action."

"I don't want your husband finding out about this. I will feel bad if I get blame for a possible divorce."

"My husband understands my needs so he won't mind this incident. Right now he's busy talking to an acquaintance. Meaning I have plenty of time to be with you."

"You don't want to do this" he felt stupid that's all he has to say.

"I do" she grinned evilly.

 **(Lemon Time!)**

The blond woman removed her nightgown revealing her naked body. Yuri blushed her body was truly sexy, D cup breast nice hips and long creamy legs. Still it was wrong because she was forcing him to do this. The sight of her body made his manhood rise it couldn't be help it's been a while since he has done it. The reaction of his member caused the blond woman to grinned lecherously she walked towards him so he can take a closer look at her body. He was able to see her womanhood was dripping wet looks like she was very anticipated for this. The sight of it made him harder he was now aroused and there was nothing he could do except let her do what she wants. Even if he was able to break free he didn't wanted to, because he was looking forward to this. The blond pulled down his shorts as she grinned starting at the erected pillar of flesh in full view.

"It's bigger than I imagined. It's been so long for me."

She climbed on top of him directing her wet entrance towards the pillar of flesh. As soon as it entered the blond woman gave a moaned in approval while Yuri groaned feeling his manhood squeezing the woman's inner walls.

"My pussy is very tight isn't it? Let's make it even better."

It was true she was very tight she started grinding her hips increasing speed and tempo and all Yuri could do was moaned. She wasn't holding back and as the pleasure was building up he had the sexy view of her breast bouncing in all directions. She moaned louder feeling the entire length of his dick, she ran her hands all over his muscled chest not wanting this to end. The former Knight kept groaning no longer fighting back accepted her hips grinding with he's. It was possible that she was able to go faster giving the loudest moan she could make because she could feel it. As much as she hated to admit she was close to reaching her climax. This young man is going to drive her to an orgasm sooner than she anticipated. She kept on grinding and she could see he was about to reach his limit too.

"Shit I'm going to cum! Amazing!"

One final trust and Aria's mother moaned for the last time as her climax was reached. It was the same thing for Yuri releasing his seed inside of her womanhood. She stood on top of him waiting for the climax effect to be over, panting and satisfied with the performance. The swordsman was in the same boat panting feeling the final effect of his release done. How could things have gone like this? To think someone had her way with him, he mentally cursed for falling victim instead of resisting. The blond smiled at him while kissing his lips slightly.

 **(Lemon End)**

"Okay, you had your fun. Now let me go. I think everyone in this house heard you."

The blond woman started laughing in an evil way" Yuri sweet heart, we still haven gotten to the fun part…."

"Come on this has gotten out of hand, let me go I'm serious" he was glaring at her.

"I think it's time I get started" she gave a twisted grin as she walked over to the corner of the bed.

The swordsman didn't know what she was up to and he tried break free but it was still futile. There was something been covered by a white cloth but when she lifted, his dark eyes widened in shocked. It was a silver tray filled with different tools and weapons there were all kinds of them. From knives, razor blades, chains, hammer, flamethrower, a leather whip among many others. Yuri was now scared all those things were designed for one thing, the only word his mind could processed" torture". He couldn't believe it this woman was planning to torture him who knows, even to the point that she will kill him. Is this what she does in her free time? Then he started connecting the dots, was this why Aria was bringing people over to their house? So they can be torture. Now his top priority was to break free and leave this place.

"I will truly enjoy this. Now which shall I use first?" she gave a sadistic grin gazing at the many selections available.

"You really are sick lady, you need help."

Her reply was an insane laugh as she picked the knife first and walked over to him" should I go easy on you, or should I go rough?"

" _Damn it I have to get out of here"_ he growled trying to break free.

"I have a feeling you're strong and you can take it. So I will go rough" she grinned as she slashed his chest with the weapon.

"Shit!" he cried out.

"Don't worry I'm making sure the wounds aren't that serious. I want you to live longer so I can enjoy this more. It's no fun when they die when I have only cause so little damage on them. I know all about it, that's what usually happens to children…."

Yuri glared at her confirming that she has tortured before and other victims were probably children. He was beyond disgusted with this woman, she was truly insane and inhuman. He gazed at his right hand and realized he was still wearing his bodhi blastia, the psycho bitch forgot to remove it. The long haired swordsman closed his eyes trying to concentrate in activating it, remembering Rita's words. If the mana was inside of him then if he focus enough to draw it out, then maybe he can power up the blastia. He cried in pain as the woman has slashed his chest again while laughing. But he didn't care and kept on focusing and felt something within resonating, he smiled seeing the blastia glowing successfully. With it activate he now had the necessary strength, with one try he broke free from the bed starting with his arms. Aria's mother gasped and she was quickly punched by the former Knight knocking her unconscious. Yuri broke his legs free as he immediately tied up the woman so she stay put.

" _What a horrible person…."_

The swordsman gazed around the room and found his clothes along with his weapon Second Star. He was in deep thought his bad feeling was right all along, his suspicions of Aria's family have been confirmed. The former Knight needed more proof and started searching through the woman's bed room since it was one of the places he hasn't check yet. He went for the drawers in the nightstands and he saw a book titled" diary" this was the woman's diary. If she and her family were really torturing people that it should be written here though he hope he was wrong. But after what just happened he only pray he was the only victim of such. Opening the book he went to read one of the woman's entries.

" **Today Aria brought in a young girl I wasn't interested she looked really stupid. She didn't even knew about the capital so I wasn't going to bother with her. My husband wasn't interested either but Aria wanted to play with her. It wasn't that bad at least I enjoyed her cries as she was been torture. It was amusing how she kept screaming for her parents to save her hahaha. My daughter sure made a number on her she even painted the floor of her room with that girl's blood.** **I couldn't be any more proud of her."**

" _This is…."_ Yuri was shocked and he resumed reading another entry.

" **I'm so happy today, Aria brought in two young boys. Both were so kind and polite I was going to enjoy this one. So me and my daughter decided to torture them at the same time while my husband was assisting us giving us new tools to make the experience unique. Unfortunately I was disappointed in the end both boys die sooner than I thought and just when we were getting to the best part. I hate when that happens I swear Aria and I were going easy on them, maybe I shouldn't have used that electric zapper. Doesn't matter I will have to make sure the next time Aria brings me someone with endurance to pain."**

The swordsman was glaring at every single word written his hands shaking from anger, they looked like they were ready to rip the book in half. His eyes traveled to another page where the entry had today's date.

" **I couldn't believe my eyes. Aria has brought in a man! In his mid or early twenties, his name is Yuri and he is so handsome I can imagine how big is his dick mmm...I can't wait to ride that. The other person she brought in was another teenager by the name of Tatsumi he was pitiful just like the rest. Same old crappy story of making it big in the capital wanting to save his village bla bla bla. Aria can have him for all I care I already found my next victim. After I fuck him I will torture him slowly until he bleeds to death I can never get enough of this. I hope he last longer than Tatsumi, if they do manage to last through the whole torture we'll put them out of their misery. And as always all dead people will go to the far off shed outside just like everyone else."**

There was so much anger in Yuri right now he couldn't describe it. Never, he has never felt so much anger for something or someone. Sure he was angry when Ragou bought his ticket out of prison by bribing the council, he was angry when he found out what Cumore was doing to the poor people innocent people sending them to the desert. But this level of anger was above anything he has ever reached in his entire life. He was so angry he managed to rip the diary to shreds with his bear strength without his blastia. His worst fear were true Aria's family has tortured many innocent people, most were teenagers probably in the same age as Tatsumi. Now he was ashamed Aria's mom had her way with him. His dark eyes narrowed remembering what he read on the book.

" _The Far off shed outside of the mansion…."_

"Woof! Woof!"

"Repede…."

The former Knight went to the window since he knew the canine was outside. Opening it he saw the blue and white dog barking at him as he was calling out to him. Something was up whenever his companion gets like this, he probably found something. A smirk was formed on his lips if he was a betting man, he will bet that his partner found the shed Aria's mom mentioned on her diary. He jumped from the window getting next to the dog as Repede gave another bark wanting to be followed. Yuri went with the canine as he reached something resembling a barn with two large doors. Repede sniffed the ground and barked at the place, the swordsman knew this was the shed he used one of his artes to break down the lock opening the door. As he walked closer something strong hit his nose that almost made him puke, a smell he was very familiar with it was the smell of death. With some hesitation he opened the doors as his eyes widened in horror.

" _Oh my…."_

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

"…..….."

"Who are you?! You shouldn't be here!" the guard Garui was about to unsheathe his sword but stopped when he recognized the young man" its you, Yuri right?"

Instead of getting a reply the long haired swordsman pulled the guard to one of the doors of the shed holding him tightly.

"What the-What are you doing?!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Yuri spoke calm his anger was hidden.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!"

He pulled the guard inside of the shed so he can see the inside of the place. However Garui wasn't shocked or horrified, instead he lowered his head. That was enough sign to tell the swordsman what was his answer, his dark eyes narrowed in anger at the guard.

"You knew didn't you? You've known this entire time that the people you've been working for, have been doing this sort of thing all along. Isn't that right?"

"….…..….."

"To be working for sadistic psychopath murderers. Must take a lot of courage to know and pretend like you don't know anything. How could you stay silent knowing perfectly what these people are doing?"

"I don't like it any better than you. But we don't have a choice, if myself or any of us say a word no doubt the empire will have our heads. It stay quiet or die, besides its not so bad. The master is paying us double additionally for staying quiet of all of the activities he does and his family."

"You don't care what is happening to all these people?! You don't give a crap at all!"

"It's not my fault those people don't know the truth about the capital. They should have stayed in the country side where they belong, so it serves them right!"

"You…."

"You're not leaving this place alive, you and that boy neither of you are leaving this place. We can't let you escape or the master will have us killed. Nothing personal Yuri, but I must detain you" Garui broke free from the swordsman's grip.

The guard reached for a whistle and blew it in order to inform the rest of the guards that there was an emergency. However after a while nobody was coming to his position he didn't know what was going on, and just when he was about to blow it again he heard a lot of commotion coming from outside of the manor.

" Intruders! They're here!"

"Everyone on your positions! Protect the master and his family!"

"So much for detaining me. Looks like they're too busy with whoever has come" Yuri chuckled with sarcasm.

"No...it's them...they're here…." Garui was horrified knowing who was the intruder infiltrating the area.

"I have a pretty good idea who" said the former Knight.

"Night Raid...shit it must be them. They're finally here."

"I get it. You were wrong about Night Raid. They don't come after high class rich people, they come after corrupted and murderous people. Aria and his family have this coming, good luck dealing with them."

"Damn it what I'm going to do? There's no way any of us have a chance against them" the guard was panicking.

"It's okay. You won't have to worry about fighting them…."

Garui was shocked when Yuri stabbed him with his sword on his chest. The wound caused so much blood to be released. The swordsman's eyes were cold with no emotion, this was his third kill and he didn't regret it one bit just like Ragou and Cumore. He released his sword showing Second Star soaked in blood as Garui's body hit the ground, he was coughing blood before he eventually died. He used the guard's armor to wipe clean the weapon before sheathing it back.

"You are as responsible as this family for all these murders and you chose to be quiet about it"

He gave a sigh knowing what to do next. While Night Raid was handling the security guards he needed to find Tatsumi and tell him the truth about Aria and her family. The problem was he was too naive it was obvious he wasn't going to believe him if he tells him. So he needed to show him the truth instead of telling it.

"Repede looks like we'll have to do things the hard way."

"Woof!"

" _Sorry Tatsumi but you'll thank me for this."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Forest region somewhere in the southern area)

The campfire was burning bright as next to it stood a couple of fishes on a stick. Ieyasu and Sayo were pretty hungry after everything they've been through since they left their village and parted ways with Tatsumi. They thought it was going to be over when they were caught by the bandits, they were about to die along with Sayo getting rape. But they were in luck as they were saved by a mysterious man using a bow, he introduced himself as Raven. Ever since then they had no idea why the older man decided to give them some training, but he explained to them they needed it. They admitted they could still use more training, otherwise they would have been able to fight off the bandits. Not to mention the risk species that prowl through this region. Then they remembered what the bandit leader about the capital and for a moment, they thought going there will be a mistake.

Both teens decided to forget about those things and focus on what's in front of them. The good thing that they were still alive and Sayo gets to keep her virginity. Both were very grateful to Raven and that was the reason why they accepted training from him. But still they haven't forgotten their third friend, they missed Tatsumi. They kept their hopes alive thinking the green eyed teen has made it already to the capital and maybe he has a job earning good money ready to deliver to their village. Raven returned bringing in more fish to the fire, again the two teens were amazed at how fast he can catch them. Back in their village not even the most skilled fisherman couldn't catch them fast, it will take them at least an hour until they get something. They smiled there were plenty of fish to eat, they didn't had to worry about starving tonight.

"Everyone di' in!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Ieyasu was about to grab a fish before Sayo slapped his hand" ouch! What?! He said dig in!"

"Raven sir, if it's all right with you. Would you like to serve us?"

"No problem" the older man picked the fish that were already cooked and gave for each teen.

"Thank you, what do we say Ieyasu?"

"Thank you" the male teen was still blowing where he was slapped.

"You guys are definitely hungry, how long have you've been travelin'?"

"Honestly we lost count since we left our village. We travel for a while before we encounter those bandits and parting ways with our friend" replied the dark haired girl.

"This is delicious" Ieyasu took another bite from his fish.

"You guys were hungry last night too. I can tell you were travelin' nonstop, why the hurry?"

"First of all we appreciate what you have done for us sir and the training too. But...we really have to get to the capital we believe our friend made it there already. We would like to reunite with him."

"The capital hm….?" honesty the former Knight Captain didn't had a clue what she was talking about because he didn't knew this capital at all, he was aware he was in a new land that wasn't his home.

"Not just that but we want to get a job that will give us a good salary. All the money we ear we want to send it to our village!" followed Ieyasu.

"That's really nice, any idea what kind of job you're lookin' for there?"

"We've been discussing over it since we left our village, we were hoping to enroll for the army in the capital" said the dark haired girl.

"The army...that won't be an easy job. You must be well train if ya hopin' to make the cut. Ya see you need old Raven to sharpen you both up."

"I guess, there's no way they'll be accepting amateurs" the boy with dark eyes sighed.

"Let's make a deal. Give me a week to train you both, after that we'll travel to the capital."

"What?! A week!" Sayo and Ieyasu shouted at once.

"What's with the worry faces?"

"Like we said we're hoping to get to the capital as soon as possible we want to find our friend Tatsumi" replied the long haired girl.

"Got ya now. You're worried about him and that's why you're in a hurry to get there. But the trainin' is important too, who knows what else you'll encounter before getting to the capital. You also need it if you want to get accepted in the army."

"Risk species uh...more bandits" replied the nervous teen.

Sayo felt a shiver running on her spine at the mentioned of the bandits. Remembering that she almost got rape by them if it weren't for the man next to her.

"Tell ya what" Raven smiled" you accept my trainin' and I will go to the capital and look for your friend."

"Really you would do that for us?!" both smiled.

"Sure, just give me a physical description of your friend and old Raven here will search high and low and for him."

"Well he has short brown hair, green eyes and he's shorter than me…."

"No he's not Ieyasu! Tatsumi is taller than you by an inch."

"That will be enough, now let's start with a quick lesson before tuckin' for the night. But first there's somethin' I would like for you two to have."

The former Knight Captain has taken his bag and took two bodhi blastia" here ya go, this will help ya on the trainin', wear them. Ieyasu friend this one goes on your wrist and Sayo dear this one goes on your neck like a necklace."

"What are they? They're pretty" the long haired girl smiled taking the item that it was for her.

"Call them a good luck charm, trust me they will help ya get stronger."

Ieyasu smiled putting the golden accessory with a green gem on his wrist. It looked nice on him he really like having the bracelet. Sayo also like the accessory she was wearing as a necklace, it was gold too but it had a blue gem attached to it.

"Thanks sir for the gifts."

"Enough Ieyasu, just call me Raven. Now let's get started this old man isn't gettin' younger."

Both teens looked at each other giving a nod.

"We're ready!"

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Aria's manor Imperial Capital)

Tatsumi was running the halls of the mansion looking so scared. He has woken up from his sleep after hearing shouts coming from the guards, he had no idea what was the commotion until he looked at nearby window. He saw people arriving at the front of the household and he has recognized a few them been members of the assassin's group who called themselves" Night Raid" since he has seen the wanted posters and he was quite shocked at their abilities. The brown haired teen witnessed as the one called" Akame took down three guards with one strike from her sword, as if they were nothing. It was pretty much obvious he didn't stand a chance against any of them because there were five members of the group. The only thing he could think of is find Aria and try to protect he was still her bodyguard.

As he left the mansion his eyes widened at the sight. Dozens of dead bodies belonging to the guards. In a short period of time Night Raid did this, he gritted his teeth hoping to find the young girl before it was too late. He didn't know why they were after Aria and her family but he got the idea because they were wealthy. The guard Garui did told him the assassin group go after wealthy people and nobles of the capital. As the boy reached a shed just a few seconds away from the mansion he smiled as he saw the blond girl. She was been accompanied by a guard, he was so happy to see her safe and sound. At least he will make the attempt to protect her from the assassins. Now if he could find Yuri, he hasn't even seen his dog Repede either.

"My lady over here hurry!"

"What's happening?!" asked the scared Aria.

"Just go to the far off shed for now! It'll be safer over there!" said the guard.

"I found you Aria!"

"Tatsumi!"

"You came at just the right moment! We'll run to the warehouse and wait for the guards to come! You stop the enemy for us in the mean time!"

"Whaaaa! That's crazy!" he was shocked there was no way he could handle five Night Raid members on his own.

"That's okay by me."

"Yuri!" Tatsumi smiled seeing the long haired swordsman walking next to him with Repede.

"Incoming!" shouted the former Knight.

Someone jumped landing a few feet from them. Yuri has quickly unsheathed Second Star and Repede did the same with his sword Susanoh. Both gazed at the assassin they have seen her from the wanted posters. A girl in her teens with long black hair reaches down to her knees and red eyes. Wearing a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and red tie with a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. Long black sock and black shoes with red gauntlets and black gloves with a long dark coat. The girl's eyes were emotionless like they had no life in them she was holding a long katana style blade with a red handle. The appearance of the weapon suited well with the girl's appearance. It was her the description from the wanted poster refers her alias as "Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame".

"Yuri what are we going to do?!" clearly Tatsumi was scared knowing he couldn't take the red eyed girl on.

"Stay with Aria we'll handle her."

"Woof!"

"Okay...be careful" the teen left heading towards the blond girl and the guard.

The former Knight turned to the girl with red eyes, he and his canine partner got ready as she was charging at them.

"Not a target" came her monotone reply.

Just like that she jumped on Yuri's right shoulder and jumped going after Aria. Leaving a shocked swordsman and dog.

" _She's fast...probably as fast as Repede."_

"Fuck! She's coming over here!" the guard shouted.

"Target...eliminate!"

The guard fired his rifle but the red eyed girl blocked them with her sword. She unleashed a strike that cleave the guard in too. Her eyes traveled to the blond girl who was scared out of her mind. She walked over to her not showing emotion in her red eyes, no mercy her only focus was fulfilling the mission.

"Eliminate…."

"Aria no!" shouted Tatsumi.

"Azure Edge!"

Akame used her sword to blocked a blue colored wave heading straight at her. The strong force from the attack send her a few feet away, her eyes traveled to her attacker.

" _What was that attack just now?"_ Tatsumi stood in awe at the attack Yuri fired.

"Well that was rude. I was your opponent and you left me and my partner hanging like we didn't matter to you, shame on you" the long haired swordsman grinned.

"You are not a target...There's no need to kill you."

"Is that so….? Then maybe you'll change your mind when I say if you want to get to the girl you'll have to get through us" the former Knight pointed to him and the blue and white dog.

"I already did" she replied coolly remembering when she jumped on his shoulder.

" _You got to be kidding me"_ Yuri sweat dropped.

"Fine let me define it more so you can understand. We're not going to let you harm her, we're stopping you. You get it now? Or do I have to tell you in another language?"

"If you get in my way I will kill you" Akame's voice changed to her usual cold tone.

"That's more like it. Repede let's be careful around her."

"Then I'll eliminate…." the red eyed girl readied her sword once again.

"Go ahead then…."

The red eyed assassin ever lost her composure even when she was facing two opponents at the same time. Though she was wondering how can a dog actually fight with a sword. She charged in going for an opening on the swordsman in black and long haired he blocked it and the dog countered with a sword strike that passed her by inches to her face. Now she knew that both of them were dangerous opponent, she couldn't afford to make a mistake because it can cause her dearly. Yuri was grinning the entire time the fact this girl was able to keep up with him and Repede, he decided to take it a bit further. He signaled to his canine partner one of their battle formations he charged in using Cerberus strike while Repede used crescent fang. Akame reacted looking like she was a big shocked but she went back to her stoic self, now her red eyed were more focused on both her opponents.

" _Just as I thought she's really that good. There's no way Tatsumi can fight her at his current level she will kill him quickly…."_

Yuri gasped as the red eyed assassin charged at the same speed she did when she jumped on his shoulder. But Repede was ready as he used sonic dog to blocked her attack and the former Knight caught her off guard. He used fang strike followed by Dhaos, Akame was successful blocking the first attack but the second send her flying. The red eyed girl landed on her feet almost losing balance she kept her focus, these two were tougher than they looked. And she was aware that they have teamwork making it harder to fight them. Yuri used azure edge as Repede once more used sonic dog to get ahead of the girl to the spectators shock she blocked the dog's attack and tried to attack him with a quick slash. That's all she needed, one small cut will end it. The long haired swordsman charged in with wolf strike and followed with shining fang.

" _Amazing..."_ Tatsumi stood in awe at the fight _" Yuri..and even Repede they're so strong...I wonder if I can become that strong too."_

"Not bad. Guess you guys have a right to keep your reputation as wanted criminals of the Empire. Night Raid isn't something to sneeze at."

"Sneeze….? I haven't sneeze" said the red eyed girl with silly expression.

"Are you for real?" Yuri sweat dropped not believing this girl.

"You and your dog won't get in my way" Akame readied her blade again" eliminate…."

"Hold up" someone caught the girl from proceeding.

"What're you doing?" asked the red eyed assassin.

"We still have time, right? I owe these two a favor. I have to pay them back."

Yuri finally recognized the woman that stopped Akame. Though she was slightly different her blond hair was longer, reaching a bit to her back. She had cat ears along with fangs, big paws with claws and a tail. Her resemblance to a cat were pretty obvious and she noticed that long haired swordsman was staring at her, she winked at him in return.

"Lookie here, the swindler from the restaurant. Didn't know you had a thing for cats."

"Actually I'm a lion and you're not going to stop calling me that aren't you?"

"Have plenty a reason to. Especially when you use little kids to do your dirty work."

"You have to play smart if you want to get what you want right?" she grinned.

"Guess so…."

"Hey! You're the boob….!" Tatsumi has also recognized the young woman.

"Yep, the beautiful big sister from that time."

"There's something you two should know about this one" Leone pointed to Aria.

"Time out" Yuri called making the hand gesture to the busty blond.

"We sure had our fun fighting your red eyed friend" suddenly the long haired swordsman has become serious" but play time is over…."

"Yuri…." Tatsumi hasn't seen him acting like this since he joined him.

"Tatsumi are you still interested in joining the army?"

"I don't get it, what does that have to do with her trying to kill Aria?"

"If you want to know why Night Raid is after her and her family, take a look inside that shed."

"I know the truth" he turned to both assassins.

"Look into the shed" Tatsumi gave a nod as he started walking to the closed door building.

"….." Aria was starting to become restless after hearing that.

The brown haired teen saw the lock of the door was destroyed maybe it was Yuri. He got the idea the swordsman already saw inside and he didn't know why he had a bad feeling about this. When he opened the door, his eyes widened in horror at the sight he stood still while in shock. There were dead bodies everywhere the rotting smell of flesh and so many torture devices that made him sick to his stomach. He saw people getting killed when Night Raid attacked the guards, but this was a whole different thing. Eventually the poor teen throw up from the wretched sight and smell to think there were people in this world who would do such a thing. Leone and Yuri walked over to him feeling sorry for him, it was the first he was seeing something like this. At least the former Knight has seen something similar when he visited Ragou's mansion in his basement and saw all the bones belonging to many innocent people because due they were been feed to monsters.

"Take a look. This is the darkness of the capital."

"What is this….!?"

"The truth" Yuri replied" this is what Aria's family do as their hobby. She finds people on the streets namely those who come from the country side, invites them to her home and everyone pretend to be all kind and generous when in secrecy they're planning to torture that person to death. These are all victims of their twisted antics, if I haven't found out first hand about it we both could have ended up the same way."

"Something happened to you?" asked the curious Leone.

"Aria's psycho mom tried to torture me, I managed to escape" the swordsman touched his chest remembering the two scars the crazy woman did on him.

Of course he wasn't going to mention she raped him knowing the blond assassin she will probably laughed her ass off and tease him about it. He wouldn't hear the end of it, he had a feeling that's exactly what she will do.

"The people of this house did this….?" Tatsumi was still in shock his eyes never leaving the inside of the shed.

"That's true I got the scars to prove it and I also read her mother's diary. Nothing pretty what was written on it" added the former Knight.

"You're just lucky there isn't anyone you know there" said Leone.

"Good thing your friends haven't been here, who knows if they would have been added to their gruesome collection" said the long haired swordsman.

"Nuh uh, you're not getting off the hook by running away, little lady" the blond feline woman was holding Aria.

"They really did this?" asked the green eyed teen in the same state.

"That's right, the guards were keeping quiet about it so they're similarly guilty" added Leone.

"That's right too, I found out from one of them that her father were paying them extra to keep quiet" replied the swordsman.

"It...It's a lie! I didn't know there was a place like this! Are you going to believe me the one who saved you, or these guys Tatsumi!?" shouted Aria.

"You really have the guts to deny it?" Yuri turned to the two assassins" if you guys aren't going to do something about her, I won't mind killing her."

"Take your number and wait your turn. I called dibs on her first."

"She's my target…."

"You stay out of this Akame!" Leone gave her a comical expression.

"I didn't do anything!" Aria pleaded.

"Are you going to believe her Tatsumi?"

"…..."

"Why don't you admit it already. You picked up complete strangers and always ask them if they're from the country side because many of them don't know the true nature of the capital. Giving you the perfect chance to take them in. Then you and your family give them the royal treatment before they become your torture victims. When they die you bring them here" said Yuri.

"What's so wrong about that!? You're just worthless hicks from the country, right!? The same as cattle! I should be free to treat them however I want!" the blond girl gave a twisted evil expression.

"Finally she shows her true colors" the former Knight was glaring at her.

"A family of sadist that takes the disguise of Samaritans. Sorry for getting in your way Akame" said the busty blond.

"Eliminate" the red eyed girl readied her sword for the attack.

However Yuri signaled for them to stand down.

"Sorry to say this Yuri but we don't take orders from you."

"Let Tatsumi handle this, if he doesn't do anything you guys can take her out."

"Wait…."

"Don't tell me you're going to defend her?"

"No..." the enraged teen reached for his sword and the bracelet on his right wrist started glowing.

" _The bodhi blastia is working on him. No doubt its been power by mana…."_ Yuri gave a smile.

"I'll kill her!"

The green eyed teen released a ground wave of gust that hit Aria straight on. The blond girl didn't saw it coming as the attack was strong enough to slice her in half killing her. Leone and Akame were impressed by the attack they've never seen anything like it before. However the red eyed girl did recall seeing an attack similar to that one when she fought the long haired swordsman.

" _That was demon fang…."_ the former Knight recognized the arte since Flynn can do the same arte too.

"…..….." Tatsumi sheathed his sword in deep thought.

" _Hmmm...She was hateful but to kill her without hesitation…."_ Leone stood pondering.

"What's wrong with the capital?"

"It has a corrupted empire, that's the root of the problem. When its ruler is corrupted or controlling someone from the side lines everyone gets corrupted too, its contagious. As long as that structure remains there will always be people like her" Yuri pointed to the dead body of Aria.

"…..."

"If you're still interested in joining the army I won't argue with you. But just so you know if you do join, you'll be fighting for people like her. This gives me more reason to never join this empire. I'd rather be dead. I already made up my mind what I want to do" the swordsman gazed at Leone.

"You think there are any available spots in your group?"

"You want to join us?" the feline blond was shocked.

"What?! Yuri you want to join Night Raid?" Tatsumi was also shocked.

"Not just me, Repede will surely follow me too" he smiled turning towards his canine partner.

But he sweat dropped when he saw the red eyed girl Akame petting Repede and he was wagging his tail feeling so happy she was petting him.

"Yep, he's definitely joining them after that. Already getting along with her."

"I always wanted to have a dog" she replied in her usual tone.

"The more the merrier our hideout is always short handed" smiled Leone.

"I…." Tatsumi paused in thought.

"That leads me to ask the big question. What are you going to do?" said the former Knight.

"I...I don't know…."

"You're a good kid Tatsumi. But if you're planning to join the army and if I'm with Night Raid, that will make us enemies…."

"Enemies….?" he gasped.

"Also, I don't think these two ladies are going to let you escape either. Isn't that right?"

"If you join the imperial army then this big sister will have no choice but to kill you, and so will Akame."

"Eliminate" the red eyed girl was still petting Repede.

Tatsumi gulped.

"Well you have two choices. You join the army and we'll kill you or you can join me joining them."

"You mean, become an assassin?"

"It's not easy taking a life but we've been caught in a war that we can't run away from. We have to choose a side and I already chose mine, what about you?"

"…..….."

"Let me make it clear, if you join the army" Yuri gazed at the teen with a glare unsheathing Second Star pointing it at his neck.

"I'll kill you right now…."

"Yuri…."

Leone has actually reacted to that but hearing his tone and his gaze was enough to convince her. Not to mention there was killing intent coming out of him, it shocked her. The Yuri she has known was funny, kind and sarcastic but this one was so different it scared her. She eventually grinned he and Tatsumi were perfect candidates to become new members of their group and their cause. As for the country teen he was shocked to hear that he has come to considered the swordsman as a friend, maybe a good comrade. But now hearing his serious tone he sounded like he was going to kill him. So this was it choose a side and he knew he needed to make a choice. Join the army become enemies with Yuri and Night Raid, leading to his death. Or join his friend and the assassin's group become enemies with the Empire which it might lead to his death too.

"What's it going to be Tatsumi?"

"I don't want to die and I don't like what these people did. So I will join you, as long as Sayo and Ieyasu are fine I will fight against the empire."

"If your friends aren't in the capital then they're probably okay. Any place is safer than the capital" said Leone.

"Heh" Yuri smiled as he removed his sword from the boy's neck" looks like all three of us are in."

"All right let's go then!" smiled the blond feline.

"We are running late" Akame said.

"Yeah any minute now the imperial police or other empire guard will be coming here."

"Let's go Repede."

"Woof!"

* * *

They arrived at one of the roof tops from one of the near by houses of Aria's mansion. The three new members had no idea why they came here until they saw more members of the assassin's group. Apparently three members were waiting for their comrades to return from the mission. One of them was a tall person wearing some kind of metallic armor looking like a robot. The other was a boy looking around the same age as Tatsumi with short green hair and green eyes wearing red goggles on top of his head with a green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over white and red ringer shirt and blue jeans. He wore it with with brown shoes. The third member was a short girl also looking in her teens with very long pink hair in twin tails in both left and right sides, pink eyes wearing a pink dress.

"So, they're finally back" said the man in the suit of armor.

"I'd be bad if we don't retreat soon" said the boy with green hair showing the time on his pocket watch.

"You're late! What were you doing!?" shouted the girl with pink hair she was obviously upset.

"Wait, what the-who are they?" asked the girl in pink.

"They're one of us!" Leone happily replied carrying Tatsumi in her arms.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yuri was grinning.

"Shut up! And no! Put me down!"

"What!?" the girl in pink was shocked.

"We're joining in" said the former Knight turning to Repede who bark in reply.

"Starting from today, you guys are one of us! Congratulations on your inauguration to Night Raid!" said the happy Leone.

"Bulat I'm leaving this one to you!"

"I'll be taking you under my wing!" said the man in the armor.

"What?! But I already have a teacher!" Tatsumi turned to the long haired swordsman.

"Who? Me? I have no idea what you're talking about" he replied coolly.

"Don't be like that Yuri! You even gave me some quick sword lessons, don't pretend like you don't remember!"

"Nope, sorry don't remember" the former Knight shrugged his shoulders.

"Yuri!" the brown haired teen gave a comical expression.

"It's okay. It'll get better soon" said Bulat.

"What will?"

"Mission complete. Let's return!" said Akame.

"What the-" Tatsumi was caught off guard as the man in armor was carrying him on his shoulder.

Everyone jumped off the roof heading into the streets back to their base. Yuri didn't know what to say and to think all of this started with a journey to west sea. How in the world did he ended up in this situation? One thing he knew for sure his damn luck hasn't change, it was a freaking curse. Got shipwrecked by a storm check, stranded in an unknown land check, lost all his supplies check, lost a friend who was still missing check, meet a kid who became a friend check, arrived in a city that was been ruled by a corrupted individual in which its corruption was a hundred times worse than the one in Zaphias double check, got taken in by a family of sadistic psychopaths check, killed someone again in cold blood check, and to top it all join an assassins guild that's one big check.

"Put me down! I can jump and walk by myself!" Tatsumi was feeling uncomfortable with the man in armor carrying him.

"Woof!"

"I know partner. What have we gotten ourselves into?" he gave a sigh.

" _Only one way to find out…."_

He noticed Leone starting at him with a smile. Obviously she was happy to have him and Tatsumi aboard their group or maybe it was a cheap attempt to try and flirt with him. She will have to do better than that if she wanted to get his full attention. But he never noticed that someone else was staring at him, the red eyed girl Akame has taken a glance at him. The long haired swordsman has gotten her attention ever since their fight, his attacks interested and the fact that between him and his dog they were so close to beating her. They were definitely assets their group need, in addition that she has already grown fond of Repede. They have a dog as a member, the thought has made her smiled.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: open field somewhere in southern region)

Sayo unleashed an arrow at the incoming risk species a pack of hungry wolves but they were bigger than regular one. Ieyasu aided her punching it straight in the face with his leather gauntlets. Both teens kept on fighting not realizing that it's been hours since they've been battling the creatures. It was all part of Raven's training program to prepare them when they join the army. Apparently the older man has found a news of these wolves risk species types which he thought they were more aggressive than the wolf types from his land. So he sent the two teenagers to the nest and gave them a rude awakening and thus, the reason why they were fighting them. Ieyasu killed one, a hard punch to the creature's skull another one was shot down by Sayo's arrow decreasing their numbers in half.

Raven was watching them from the distance he will come to their aid if things turn bad. Preparing them for the army and wanting to make them strong was one of the reasons why he chose to train them. Mainly it was to test the bodhi blastia and find out if Rita's theory was true. If they can be power by one's own mana then they can still be use and they can still be vital for the people. Ieyasu and Sayo were perfect candidates to test them since they have good intentions and they were nice people to get along with. From the look of things they were winning proving that they have some good teamwork which it was essential in a battle. With this progress he will have to leave for the capital soon to search for their missing companion. He hasn't forgotten that he also needed to find his companion having a good feeling Yuri and Repede were alive.

"I'm almost running out of arrows!" shouted the panicked Sayo.

"Hang on! I got your back! There's only three of them left!"

Ieyasu kicked one of the wolf creatures that were about to attack the dark haired girl right in the jaw. Noticing the teen girl's was almost out of projectiles he was about to step in since they have pretty much annihilated the pack. He stopped on his tracks seeing that both teens bodhi blastia were glowing it was actually working. The blastia were really been powered by the power from within their bodies more precise the mana in them. The older man chuckled not believing the genius mage's theory was correct if she were here she will be gloating right in his face. Lucky for him she wasn't here so she won't be finding out any time soon, he grinned at the thought. With that out of the way he needed to find the teens friends and his companion thinking going to the capital will give him any clues.

Raven watched as Ieyasu performed a fall from the air kicking one wolf in the head knocking it out and Sayo fired an arrows going a tremendous speed. Its speed was so great it blew up the head of one of the creatures. Together both took down the last creature finally winning the fight. Looks like fighting many opponents is the key to unleash the mana from their bodies in order to activate the blastia. The teens gave a sigh of relief glad that it was over as he walked over to the two with a smile.

"You guys did great, pretty soon you'll be ready for the position of soldiers."

"What was that just now?" asked Sayo at her attack.

"Yeah I didn't know what I just did but it felt weird" followed the dark haired teen.

"Like something was calling to us guiding us to unleash the attack" followed the girl.

"That's pretty much how it works once they activate."

"What activate?" both asked at the same time.

"I see no harm in tellin' ya, but this information must be kept a secret. Before I head out for the capital I will tell ya something about those gifts I gave ya."

"The bracelet….?" Ieyasu pointed to his wrist where the accessory was equipped.

"My necklace….?" followed Sayo.

"Listen up good. Cause old Raven will only explain it once."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-The artes learned in this chapter are as followed:**

 **Tatsumi: demon fang (he will learn some artes from Flynn (Vesperia) and some artes from Lloyd Irving (Symphonia).**

 **Sayo: piercing line (she will learn artes from Natalia Tales of the Abyss).**

 **Ieyasu: eagle dive (he will learn some artes from Sophie (Graces) and Regal Bryant (Symphonia).**

 **-I wanted Yuri to get rape by Aria's mom I think he need it. But let's just say she won't be the only one to have her way with him lol. No I refuse t say spoilers muaaahahahahhahah.**

 **-Can you guess who will be the next characters to get a bodhi blastia?**

 **-Just to let you know Tatsumi will receive training from both Bulat and Yuri so he will get strong, probably a bit stronger than in canon. But not OP.**

 **-I wanted to release the second chapter today because it's my birthday lol. So here you go an early update.**

 **-4 reviews, 7 favs and 10 follows for the first chapter I'm so happy thank you very much. Please keep it coming I really appreciate it.**

 **-Saw Star Wars the Force Awakens and I was blown away what an amazing movie J.J Abrams has done marvelously as expected. I bet George Lucas was proud of him when he saw the movie. I won't say spoilers but I was heart broken because of something that happened (won't say a word just watch the damn movie).**

Next time: Birth of the Dark Enforcer


	3. Birth of the Dark Enforcer

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia and Akame ga kill they are the rightful property of Namco Bandai, Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Birth of the Dark Enforcer

(Time skip: three days later)

(Location: outside of Night Raid hideout)

Tatsumi was staring at the rising sun admitting it was a beautiful view. It would have been better enjoy it even more if Sayo and Ieyasu were present by his side. The teen couldn't help it after everything he witnessed at Aria's mansion and learning the dark truth of the capital, he was very worried for his friend's safety. He was hoping they haven't arrived to the capital that they were still in the highroad somewhere camping happily probably avoiding risk species. The teen sighed remembering that moment in the shed finding all those dead bodies and the ones who were on all those torture devices. What if Sayo and Ieyasu were among them? He erased the horrible thought they weren't there and wherever they are, they must be okay because won't give up hope. The country kid hope to reunite with them soon so they can find a way to gain money to send it back to their village.

"There you are!" Yuri arrived walking over to the teen.

"I was just watching the sun rise…."

"You can be a terrible liar. Still thinking about your friends?"

"I did came for the sun rise! But I guess...I did thought about them. I can't help but worried about Sayo and Ieyasu."

"Leone already gave their descriptions to scouts in the Revolutionary Army. They will immediately inform us when they find them."

"Right I'm not giving up...say Yuri...about what happened at the mansion with Aria….?"

"No need to bring that up it's over. It's in the past we both made the choice to join Night Raid kid, let it go and move on" the swordsman shook his head not wanting to remember all those dead bodies in the shed.

"That's not what I'm talking about. It's about the attack I used to kill her...you know, what was it….?"

Yuri stood quiet not knowing what to say. Should he tell the teen about artes and the bodhi blastia? Would he even believe him? This was a whole new land and telling people about such technology will be very risky. Especially when there was the empire in the capital as corrupted as they were, if they find out about blastia it will be a catastrophe for everyone and those who are fighting against them. Telling anyone in Night Raid was the same thing, he already showed his artes to the girl Akame when he fought her no doubt she will get curious about it and she might tell the rest of the group. It wouldn't hurt to tell him but it was still a big risk he was going to take, he did had two more of the accessory. The long haired swordsman scratched the back of his head while Tatsumi was still waiting for his answer.

"Um...I'll tell you about that later."

"So you do know, come on tell me now" the teen was getting eager.

"Ever try having some patience? It won't kill you to wait. I'll promise I will tell you soon."

"But I want to know now, tell me!"

"Tell him what?"

Both turned to see Leone smiling at them. Yuri rolled his eyes at her presence but was thankful she didn't heard much of his conversation with the country teen. The blond woman kept her grin hidden wondering if she can make the long haired swordsman jealous as she grabbed Tatsumi and pulled him closer to, his face was been buried by her bosom. Yuri just stood there feeling like he was intruding in a private moment then again, she might be doing this on purpose to try and get his attention. Leone was a very beautiful young woman with an amazing body, surely she could do better than use a seventeen year old to try and get him jealous.

"You guys want some privacy? I don't mind leaving."

Leone frowned at his comment releasing the teen who was suffocating for been in her breasts for too long. Yuri grinned while she mumble something about getting at him back before she went with her smile all happy like nothing has happened.

"Anyway, since you two made up your minds to join us. I decided to show you around the hideout today!"

"That seems fine. It did took us almost two days to get here from the capital" replied the former Knight.

"We could have gotten a lot sooner like half a day. But we can never be too sure just in case someone from the capital is tailing us, its better to be cautious than sorry."

"True" the swordsman gave a nod.

"Yeah, might as well make the most of it" Tatsumi said before Leone grabbed him by the neck" hey! Let me go!"

"Seriously you two should get a room" grinned the long haired swordsman while the blond woman stuck her tongue at him.

"Jealous?" she grinned evilly.

"Jealous….? Of what?" blinked the swordsman.

"You're a real sweet heart Yuri" Leone ended up giving him the finger.

"Come on let go!" yelled the green eyed teen.

"By the way, this is in the mountains ten kilometers north from the capital" explained the busty blond.

"Is that okay leaving it so open?! Aren't you assassins for hire!?" said the teen.

"Don't think anyone will have a clue such an important hideout will be here, in the middle of nowhere" said Yuri following the two.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Aria's mansion Imperial Capital)

Members of the Imperial Police arrived at the first rays of sun light shine over the capital. They received a message that there has been an attack at one of the noble families mansions. When they arrived they were greeted by the sight of so many dead bodies of the guards belonging to the family. Those that entered inside the household saw more bodies of the guards and eventually the body of the master along with his wife who was cut to pieces in her bed room like she has been caught by a pair of scissors. Another group went to investigate ahead reaching the shed where they found the body of the couple's daughter. They checked the state of the bodies they have been dead for hours, they were definitely killed during the late night. There was only one group that was able to do all this carnage.

Another member arrived at the front of the mansion not looking happy. It was man looking in his late forties muscular with black hair that was graying near his temples. He had an unusual hair style with four pony tails or braids on the back of his head wrapped in white cloth. He had a large star-shaped scar over his missing left eye while his remaining eye was red with a black sclera, his teeth were sharp like he had fangs. He was wearing a suit armor like the rest of the members of the Imperial unit. He gazed at the dead bodies with disgust while keeping his angered expression he had a high suspicion who were responsible for this. The muscular man walked to all the directions of the murder scene getting angrier as he saw more bodies. No one was spared it was a complete massacre.

" _Damn it this family still owe me money, now where I'm going to get it?"_

"Listen up! Gathered all the bodies and those inside the manor and burn them all! Leave no one around!"

The members nodded fulfilling his orders gathering every single body in one spot. One of them went to him giving the muscular man a salute.

"Captain sir! What about the bodies inside the shed?"

"Forget those, it will be too much work if we have them outside. Just focus on the bodies outside and inside the manor."

"Yes sir!" he left.

"Captain Ogre!"

"Seryu about time you got here, you're a bit late."

"Forgive me Captain Ogre but Koro and I were busy punishing another evil doer that threatens the security and peace of the Empire."

"Never mind that hurry up and assist everyone cleaning this mess."

"What happened here?" the young woman got worried seeing so many bodies.

"They were wiped out last night and no survivors not even the nobles who resides here. This only leaves me to believe that the ones responsible for this was none other than Night Raid."

"Night Raid…." Seryu's eyes narrowed in anger along with her small dog.

"Yeah they're starting to become a real problem. They're going to continue killing high society folks if we don't do something about it."

"That why it's up to us to apprehend them and bring the full wrath of justice on them!"

"They will eventually be dealt with in due time. Right now what matters is clean all of this, make sure all bodies are burn" Ogre grinned gazing at the mansion.

" _Maybe I can cheat my way getting the papers to own it. I have always like this place."_

"It will be done Captain Ogre I will fulfill my duty and I will make sure Night Raid doesn't have their way. Justice will punish them!"

"Just go already" the muscular man gave a sigh as the young woman gave a salute before leaving with her small dog following her.

" _I hate whenever she brings all this justice bullshit."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Night Raid hideout)

Yuri admitted for a group of assassins their hideout was pretty normal. It looked something for regular people, nothing out of the ordinary or mysterious. Leone lead the boys to the meeting room it was a wide area with a long table for more than one person to seat. It was the one place where everyone from the group will reunite and discuss business or missions for assassinations. The swordsman spotted someone seated in the table it was a slender woman with long purple hair and purple eyes with glasses wearing a small hat. Her clothing was a lilac sleeveless Chinese style dress with detach lilac arms sleeves with white boots and a scar on her right cheeks. The woman locked eyes with the former Knight and gave him a smile, so he did the same he recognized her from one of the wanted posters. For some reason Leone didn't like the way they were smiling at each other as she put Tatsumi on the front so she can noticed him more instead of the young man.

"Have you decided to join us?"

"Um..yeah I have and so is Yuri."

"That's great I guess, welcome aboard."

The former Knight took a peek at the book she was reading and gave a grin.

" _A hundred ways not to be an airhead…."_

"I don't think you're an airhead."

"What?!" the woman with purple hair was startled turning to the young man.

"Don't know why you would read a book like that. But I don't think you're one."

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that!" her face was red from embarrassment.

"Is that the right thing to say for an assassin?" he smirked and it made the woman with purple hair blushed more.

"He has you there Schere!" Leone gave a laugh.

"Yes you're right, but anyway I'm not reading it because I believe I'm one" she muttered the last part.

"Well you're not."

"Th-thank you" Schere gave a bow as her cheeks got red and this time, they weren't from embarrassment.

" _Yuri is already doing good fitting in with our group but Tatsumi isn't making an attempt"_ the blond woman turned to the teen.

"Heeey! Wait a second Leone! Why're you letting that guy into the hideout!?" came the girl with pink hair pointing at Tatsumi.

"Cause he's one of us" replied the busty blond.

"He isn't one of us yet is he? He hasn't gotten the boss' permission either!" snapped the girl in pink with vein popped on the right side of her head.

"Hold on" Yuri got in front of the petite in pink" go easy on the kid he isn't the only one joining your group, I'm joining and so is my partner."

" _Speaking of him, where is Repede anyway?"_

* * *

In a forest area Akame has just finished catching a big fish. Repede was present resting nearby his eyes opened gazing at the red eyed girl. With a comical expression the girl took a piece of a fish she has already cooked in the camp fire and throw it to the dog which the canine ate in a heartbeat. He barked in approval while she smiled. She had no problem with him joining Night Raid she already accepted the dog.

* * *

The girl in pink ignored the swordsman's comment as she took a quick glance at the green eyed teen.

"Not qualified."

"Wha!?"

"It doesn't seem like he'll be able to work with professionals like us at all…from looking at his face!"

"What was that punk!?"

"Don't worry about it. Mine's like that to everyone" said Leone.

"Hmph…."

"You guys smell that?" Yuri was sniffing the place getting the attention of the busty blond and Schere.

"Love is in the air" he grinned at the teens.

"WHAT!?" both shouted.

"I see some chemistry between these two. Light up the candles, turn on the romantic music and let the love birds be."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Mine's whole face was red.

"SAME WITH ME!" followed Tatsumi.

"I can tell you guys will be a couple in the future, I'm betting my money on it" Yuri was grinning.

"I will take that bet!" Leone was laughing hard and even Schere was trying to control her laughter.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girl in pink ended up running away.

"Yuri what the hell is wrong with you!?" the teen was annoyed.

"I just saved you from getting further angry with pinky. I just got her off your back."

"Nice plan Yuri" Leone was grinning.

"So wait, does that mean you were just kidding?" smiled the country teen.

"I wouldn't say I was kidding completely" the swordsman kept the grin while Tatsumi sweat dropped.

* * *

The next area they visited on their tour of Night Raid's hide out was probably Yuri's favorite area, the training grounds. It was a nice environment out in the open field very fitting for training since it was necessary to have the space for combat and sparring. The place had a resemblance to a dojo and there was already someone doing some intense training. It was the man from one of the wanted posters but his hair was different, it was weird looking taking the of a sweet roll. The man was using a spear spinning the weapon rapidly showing his sharp skills with it. The former Knight was impressed knowing Bulat was among the most skilled of the assassins group. He also thought been here will help Tatsumi get stronger and prepare him to fight the empire. Even if he dragged the teen to this war there was no other way, it was this or let him joint the army and have him as an enemy.

"This is the stress release area called the training grounds. And...over there. The one who clearly looks like he reeks of sweat, is Bulat."

" _Amazing...what spear handling…."_ Tatsumi stood in awe.

"Phewww...ah hey, its Leone! And those boys. The guys from before."

"How do you know us?" asked the green eyed teen.

"Nope, don't seem to recognize you either" said Yuri.

"Hm? Was this your first time seeing me like this? I'm the guy that was covered in armor the first time we met."

"Oh it's you" the former Knight have finally recognized him.

"Ahhh!" Tatsumi followed with the realization.

"It's Bulat, nice to meet you!" the man showed his hand for a handshake.

"H...Hi" the teen accepted the shake.

"Nice to meet you" followed Yuri.

"Be careful, this guy's a homo" warned Leone.

"Hey hey. He'd misunderstand, right?" Bulat was blushing.

"Really?" said the long haired swordsman.

" _Deny it for me, please!"_ Tatsumi was freaked out.

"I see no problem with it" the former Knight gave a smile" I don't care if you swing that way. Truth is, I have a good friend who is like that too."

"For real!" shouted the brown haired teen.

"For real!" followed Leone.

"Really?" smiled the tall man blushing at the idea.

"Yep, I've know him since I was a kid. If I see him again I'll introduce you to him" Yuri was trying so hard to hide the grin.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Zaphias castle Imperial Capital of Zaphias Commandant's office Knights headquarters Terca Lumireis)

"Achoo!"

Flynn Scifo sighed after he has sneezed for the third time in a row. He was very busy doing paperwork on his desk while remembering when you sneezed like that it means someone must be talking about you. But then he felt a sudden chill running through his spine as he was feeling tremendous fear even if he didn't know what it was about.

"Yuri must be talking about me. I have a very bad feeling about this, should I be worry?"

* * *

(Scene change)

Leone resumed the tour of the hideout taking both males to the hot baths area. Which it was surrounded by a beautiful forest. Yuri like the idea of having a hot bath, after a session of hard training he can come here and relax bathing with the hot water. Tatsumi was in the same boat this was by far his favorite part of the group's hideout. This was a must when training wanting to take tome time off and just relax. As the former Knight resumed his walking he could feel the blond woman was staring at him, he grinned probably wondering she was thinking of sharing the bath with him. He mentally chuckled remembering how happy Bulat was when he told him of having a gay friend he felt some sympathy for his childhood friend, almost.

"This is the hot baths. Whenever you need to relax and take a breather, or whenever you get hurt during missions this place is perfect for healing those wounds. Trust me the water feels great!" the busty blond smiled happily.

"This is great!" said Tatsumi.

"Just so you know Yuri the bath is not a coed" the blond eyed him.

"I am so disappointed to hear that. I was looking forward to see you nude" obviously the long haired swordsman was been sarcastic and his replied made Leone frowned a little.

"Can we try it-" the green eyed teen was stopped by the blond signaling him to stay quiet.

" _There's someone here"_ Yuri noticed the person who was near by the baths.

"It's almost Leone's bathing time. I won't think twice about the danger if its to see those breasts!"

"Then how about I break two fingers" Leone caught the teen boy's arm while putting her right leg on his back pining him to the ground.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the teen with green hair and green eyes shouted in fear.

"You never learn Lubba."

"Fuck! I can still go on!"

"Then its one arm next" smiled the blond turning to the two males" and so, this idiot is Lubbock!"

"You know she's not worth it" Yuri told to the green haired teen.

"What?" Leone was glaring at the swordsman.

"It's not worth it trying to take a peek at her. I bet you'll have better luck if you go to a regular bath and peek at the ladies there."

"Are you kidding?!" the green haired teen thought he was stupid.

"Let me tell you Yuri! Men and women will kill to take a look at these!" the blond gave emphasis to her bust with her hands.

"Kill really….? Aren't you exaggerating a little?"

"Not in the slightest. If you're not interested in peeking at me, then you're obviously a homo like Bulat."

"Who said anything like that? I never said I wasn't interested in peeking at you, it's not polite to try and put words in someone's mouth."

"So you're interested?" a grin formed on her lips.

"Didn't say that either" he grinned.

"Anyway, moving on next is...I think we should go ahead" she finally let go of Lubbock resuming to lead the new members in the hideout tour.

"Maybe at the riverbed?" Lubbock was still thinking in peeking at the blond.

* * *

With all the walking they've been doing around Night Raid's base Tatsumi was starting to get tire. He never realized his feet were starting to hurt and his body demanding for some rest who knows how long they were going to continue walking. The hideout was pretty big and he only wanted to lie down and let his body take a break, maybe going to the hot baths. Yuri on the other hand wasn't tired he was calm and looking forward to see more, this place was great and he could get used to living here. Suddenly his nose caught of something burning, it was meat someone was cooking something by a camp fire. But if this keeps he might get tire or maybe hungry and just watching the large dead creature been pined by a fire, his stomach gave him the sign to dig in.

"I've kind had enough already..."

"It's a pretty girl next so you can look forward to it" Leone decided to tease him.

"I hope its true, our tour guide isn't attractive enough" Yuri had to dodged a fist from an angry busty blond, his comment has earned him that.

"See, the one over there is Akame. Isn't she cute?"

Tatsumi fell a chill run to his spine at the mention of the name. It was her, the girl with long raven black hair and red eyes who stood seated on a chair eating the meat from the cooked animal that resembles a big bird. Yuri sweat dropped seeing Repede seated next to the girl. If its just him or his canine partner has been spending more time with the red eyed girl than him since he first met her. The dog seemed to have grown fond of her and he had no idea how or why, oh well sometimes his partner was a better judge of character than him. Maybe he saw Akame as a kind heart person who was loyal to her comrades, that will make sense so he won't misjudge her unlike Tatsumi. The young swordsman was feeling hesitant staring at her remembering how she fought back at Aria's mansion, his reason was understandable.

"Is that an evil bird she's eating? Did she killed it by herself?"

"Sure looks like it" Yuri also didn't know these type of creature maybe it was another risk species.

"Akame may look like that, but she grew up in the wild" replied Leone.

"You should eat too, Leone" the red eyed girl threw her a piece of meat to her comrade.

"Oh, thanks" she caught the meat happily.

Akame was staring at the two members with a silly expression in her eyes" did you become one of us?"

"We accepted" it was the swordsman's reply.

"You and Tatsumi may have accepted Yuri. But until the boss's says it's all right you guys aren't still members of Night Raid yet sorry she's the one that gets the last word" said the busty blond.

"So that girl was right?" the brown haired teen remembered what the girl in pink said.

"Mine? Yep, sorry."

"Then, I still can't be giving this meatt to any of you."

"You know Repede isn't a member yet. And he's happily chowing down on that juicy meat" Yuri was getting hungry watching the tasty wood by the fire.

"He's a dog" Akame was giving the silly eye expression again.

"Woof!"

"Right, I forgot I'm a person" he put so much sarcasm in that one trying to ignore his hunger.

"I don't want any!"

"What a shame Tatsumi, it's really good" Leone took a bite she gazed at the long haired swordsman" you looked like you're a hungry."

"If you hear a roar, it's not a risk species but my stomach."

"I suppose I can be nice enough to share. But you will have to do something for me, say treat me to a drink" she winked.

"Why? So you can steal my money" sweat dropped Yuri.

"You're still bringing that up? Seriously I won't do that I just want a nice drink…."

" _And spent time with you"_ she smiled sweetly hiding her grin.

"But still, aren't you being extravagant today?"

"The boss, is back."

"And speaking of the boss!" smiled the busty blond.

Both males turned to see another woman seated with short silver hair and purple eyes looking in her mind twenties wearing an eye patch on her right eye used to be. She was wearing a black suit that shows her cleavage and a mechanical right arm. Yuri got the impression she lost her right eye and right arm, she had the appearance to been the leader of an assassin's group.

"Yo" waved the eye patched woman.

"Welcome back, Boss. Do you have any souvenirs?"

"Putting that aside, Leone, in the job three days ago. It seems you went over the operation time, eh?" her mechanical hand was twitching.

" _Not good!"_ the blond woman panicked.

"Someone's in trouble" Yuri was grinning.

She ran but the leader shot her mechanical hand catching her in a second.

"AAAAIEEEEEEE!"

"It's not good to enjoy fighting with a strong enemy too much...Do something to fix that habit of yours."

"I got it, so stop that screeching sound!"

"By the way, who are they?" the leader returned her mechanical arm gazing at the two males present.

"Oh! That's right, boss! I recommend these two talented guys!"

"Actually its three" Yuri clarified gazing at Repede.

"Woof! Woof!"

The eyed patch woman was surprised mentioning the blue and white dog but turned her back at the teen and the young man.

"Do they show promise?"

"They do" Leone remembered when Tatsumi killed Aria without hesitation and even if she hasn't seen Yuri kill she had a feeling he was a skill swordsman who was willing to take a life.

"Well anyway, just give it a try!"

"Is this a part time job?!" asked Tatsumi.

"Seriously you will ask that" sweat dropped Yuri.

"The wage is high, too" added Akame.

"Akame, gather everyone in the meeting room. I want to hear the results of the previous operation in detail, including about these three."

* * *

(Scene change)

Yuri and Tatsumi returned to the meeting room where all members of Night Raid were present. The leader Najenda wanted a full report of the mission from Aria's mansion along with the meeting of the two makes before her. The brown haired teen told her everything his story of coming to the capital to earn money for his poor village. The meeting with Yuri and how they travel to the capital together, the meeting with Leone and how she wanted to steal the teen's money. Eventually he told the meeting with Aria and how she brought them to her home. Yuri added the events when he was drugged by Aria's mom and how she nearly torture him, it all went to the meeting with the assassins group. The leader listened to every word and detail carefully deciding whether to accept their request of joining the group.

"I see, I understand completely. Since you three made up your minds to join us, I will accept your request. That is if there's no problem about it."

"N..No there's no problem…."

"Actually, Tatsumi will like something in return for joining Night Raid" Yuri spoke up.

"A favor? Hm..very well what is it?"

"He wants if you could help him find his friends from his village. You do that and you will gain his loyalty. As for me, I just want to help in cleaning the capital from its corruption."

"Hmm...I see no problem with helping you search for them. Just give me their physical descriptions with their names and I will sent it to our scouts in the Revolutionary Army. They will let me know as soon as they spot them."

"Thank you!" smiled the country teen.

"Now Yuri, there's something I would like to clear out with you. Akame tells me you have a unique way of fighting, is it true?" the silver haired kept her gaze at the swordsman.

" _Here we go…."_

"Can you be more specific on that? What do you mean as unique?"

"She says you use many techniques that are unfamiliar to her, or anyone. She has never seen anyone use such attacks with a sword. Both you and your dog share a unique style in combat."

"I suppose in Repede's case, he learned to fight with a sword on his own. I did lend him a hand, but the rest was self taught."

"Woof!"

"Ridiculous, there's no way a dog can fight with a sword!" Mine retorted.

"Repede is a worthy opponent. I witnessed him fighting with a sword" Akame replied giving a nod.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Not gonna give an opinion about me? I'm hurt" Yuri sweat dropped at the red eyed girl.

"But anyway, for me I learned those techniques through training. Everyone needs training to grow strong, I had my training" the former Knight knew he was lying but he made a mental note to tell them about the bodhi blastia.

"That is true" Najenda stood in thought turning to the red eyed girl who seemed to be a bit unsure of his answer.

" _That attack I used on Aria...I didn't trained to learn it. It felt like something was calling out to me to unleash it, I suddenly felt the power to do it"_ Tatsumi eventually thought Yuri wasn't being completely honest with the leader of Night Raid.

"I'm sure we can count on you Yuri. If you desire so much to eliminate the corruption of the capital."

"I'll do anything you ask, I can't run away from this. Not after what I saw" the long haired swordsman remembered the bodies at the shed and when Aria's mom tortured him.

"I was planning to go to the capital and become successful. To save my village, which is suffering from poverty. But even the imperial capital's rotting!"

"The countryside's poor and suffering because the center's rotten. Don't you want to uproot the source of the rot? As a man!" said Bulat in a cool way.

"Bulat was originally a skilled imperial soldier. But he learned of the empire's corruption and became one of us" said Najenda.

"After all, our work is to eliminate the evildoers in the capital. It's much better than working with those rotten people" said the former imperial soldier.

"But even if you kill the bad guys little by little, the world won't change greatly, will it? In the end places in remote regions like my village won't be saved by that."

"You're right it won't but it will be a start. Once the empire has been fix to how its suppose to be, something will be done with those remote regions. They will immediately see the changes and see that justice has been done with the corrupted system. There will be no more increase taxes or poverty, people can finally live freely without worrying of those things" Yuri's eyes softened remembering the living conditions at the lower quarter.

"That is correct, I can see Night Raid fits both of you perfectly" said the silver haired woman.

"How come?" asked the country teen.

"I already mentioned them. But far south of the capital, there's the hideout of an anti-empirical force, the Revolutionary Army."

"Revolutionary Army….?"

"Kind of figure you guys weren't alone in this fight" replied the former Knight.

"The Revolutionary Army, which started out small, had grown into a large scale organization by now. Then inevitably, a unit to handle covert jobs such as assassinations and information gathering was created. That's us, Night Raid. Right now we're exterminating the capital's ticks. But in the event that the army takes action, we'll take advantage of the confusion, and the Prime Minister, who is the cause of the corruption we will take him out ourselves."

"That's the main target the one behind all of the corruption?" Yuri didn't even knew the Prime Minister and he already hated him.

"Take out...The Prime Minister!?" Tatsumi was shocked.

"That's our goal. There are others, but I'll leave them for now. Although I can't say anything specific about when they rise to action...we've prepare a plan to win. When the time comes, this country will change for sure."

"Will that new country treat the people well?"

"Of course."

"I see...if that's the case then I'm in. An assassin of justice that's fine by me. If it's to save the capital and my village then I will become one."

" _That's strange...his acting different. I thought he'll be over joyed to be playing vigilante. He must be maturing already"_ Yuri gave a smile.

"We'll see how long you will keep that attitude" Mine frowned at the teen, however someone she like this new attitude.

"You already know you can count on us" followed the former Knight looking at Repede.

"Woof!"

"Just remember Tatsumi. What we're doing is murder" said Leone.

"There's no way there's any justice in that" followed Schere.

"Every person here...could receive their retribution and die at any moment" said Bulat.

"Each person has his own reason for fighting, but they're all prepare...will your opinion still stay the same?" said Najenda.

"Will I get rewarded?"

"Yeah, if you work properly you'll be able to save a hometown or thereabout."

"I already took a life and I'm sure Yuri has killed before. So I'll do it I'm not backing out from this decision" Tatsumi turned to the swordsman who gave a nod.

"You might become unable to freely return to your village, though" said Mine.

"That's fine. As long as everyone in the village can be happy through that."

"Hmph…."

"She likes you even more now" Yuri whispered to the teen.

"Will you knock that off!" the teen's face turned red.

"What?! What the hell is he saying?!" the pink haired girl was glaring at the swordsman.

"Nothing, just guy talk" the former Knight kept a straight face.

"Hmph…."

"It's decided. Tatsumi, Yuri and Repede welcome to the path of carnage" said Najenda as she took a smoking pipe and put it in her mouth.

"Hey Lubba" Leone caught the green haired teen's attention" about the boss…."

"What?"

"Don't you think she and Yuri's dog look the same?"

"Are you crazy?" frowned the teen.

"Just look at them they have the same traits. Both are missing one eye and they both have a pipe. Minus the mechanical arm."

It took a minute for Lubbock to realize that fact knowing that his leader and woman he has had a crush for a while looked the same as Repede. He started chuckling momentary with the busty blond laughing in second.

"What seems to be the joke over there you two?" asked the silver haired woman.

"Nothing! nothing!" both replied.

"The boss and Repede looked the same" it was none other than Akame who brought up the comment.

"…..."

Yuri was the first to react covering his mouth from laughing. Tatsumi was second of course he didn't wanted to laugh in the leader's face when he and the swordsman have recently been accepted in the assassin's group. Bulat was the third person as he coughed to pretend he didn't found the comment funny, Shcere did the same thing. Unfortunately Mine laughed loud and eventually blushed from her behavior as she cleared her throat, as if nothing ever happened. Akame was the only one who didn't laughed keeping her usual stare. Najenda was now staring at the blue and white dog realizing he had a scar on his right eye, obviously he couldn't see from that one eye. Basically he could use an eye patch, then he had a pipe exactly like the one she has. The only thing different about them was her mechanical arm which she lost after she defected the empire.

" _He does look like me!"_ the Night Raid leader sulked in a corner.

"Najenda I don't think you look like the dog" Lubbock did the best he could to cheer her up.

"Thank you but I have come to terms with it."

"Woof!"

Suddenly some strings in the green haired teen's hands moved he gasped" intruders Najenda!"

"What're their numbers and locations?"

"According to the reaction from my barrier, its probably 12 people."

"That's quite the numbers" said Tatsumi.

"They've all infiltrated close to the hideout!" shouted Lubbock.

"They're good to sniff out this place means...they're probably mercenaries from another race. There's no other way. It's an emergency sortie, don't let any of them return alive."

"Our first mission" Yuri turned to his canine companion and the country teen.

"Tatsumi stick close to Yuri" said the silver haired woman.

"Right!"

Suddenly the teen gasped as all members of the assassin's group have turned serious. The look in their have completely change to one that deflects a terrifying emotion something he felt back at Aria's mansion. It was killing intent so much of it coming from all members, even from Leone. To think they will change so quickly to cold emotionless killing machines. Turning to Yuri the long haired swordsman has also changed, his dark eyes have narrowed revealing killing intent. He was still new to all of this remembering he killed Aria with no remorse, maybe he will never get used to it. Yuri readied Second Star as Repede was ready to go and all three of them were off. They managed to catch a glimpse of the others as the left the hideout.

* * *

(Scene change)

Tatsumi was nervous and he will be lying if he say he wasn't. This was his first mission with Night Raid, to eliminate the intruders within the range of the hideout. He was going to kill again but that was inevitable the moment he joined the group, he'll be taking lives from now on. But he chose this for the sake of helping his village and his friends by getting rid of the corruption of the empire, to do that the Prime Minister needed to die. At least he wasn't alone Yuri and Repede will have his back if things go south. Repede was leading both males since he has sniffed unfamiliar scent since they left the hideout. Meaning the intruders were near by the country teen kept a hold on his sword remembering not to hold back on the enemy. It was killed or be killed in this line of work, the word mercy doesn't exist.

"Keep your eyes sharp and your voice down, Repede can smell them not too far" Yuri whispered.

"I wonder if the others have found them."

"Probably, they're not kidding around. Maybe they already wipe them out."

"That means they don't need us."

"Just stay on guard. Listen since we're the only ones here I should tell you now. You asked me about the attack you used to kill Aria, I do know all about it."

"Okay I'm listening…."

"It's all because of the bracelet I gave you. Its true name is a bodhi blastia and its use to enhance one's strength and awake your dormant abilities. It works with the more you fight, because of the mana in your body it will activate with the length of fighting you do. The longer you fight the stronger you will become and the more you will learn new abilities and attacks. You already learned a basic arte called demon fang, your definitely bound to learn many more."

"….….."

"You have no idea what I just said?" the former Knight sweat dropped gazing at Tatsumi's expression, he was pretty much clueless about the new information he has told him.

"Blastia, mana, artes?"

"Short version. The bracelet you're wearing will help you get stronger. Keep training and keep fighting and you will learn more attacks like the one from Aria's mansion."

"Demon fang?"

"That's the name."

"Grrr...woof!"

"Repede found them, take cover."

The trio hide behind the bushes waiting for any movement ahead. True to the dog's nose four people arrived in the forest. Their clothing and appearance made it clear that Najenda was right, they looked like mercenaries. The chances were high they were pay handsomely for getting information on the location of their hideout. Slowly the former Knight unsheathed Second Star and his canine companion did the same unsheathing Susanoh. He turned to Tatsumi with a nod and another signal to unsheathe his weapon slowly so it doesn't make too much noise that will alarm the intruders. Four against three seemed to be unfair but judging from their looks they were probably not skill enough to handle a group like Night Raid, namely Akame. That was good news for them Yuri knew he can handle them as well as Repede, this will be a perfect opponent for the country teen.

"Damn it, we lost contact with the others!"

"Keep your mouth shut you idiot, they must be near."

"There's no doubt Night Raid's hideout is near."

"This is great with this information we'll sell it to the empire for a high prize."

" _So the empire didn't pay them to search for the hideout. That make things better if we kill them, the empire won't get suspicious if anything happens to them."_

"They have lowered their guard and they are wide open. We attack now."

"Right" Tatsumi gave a nod.

Yuri was the first to charge in and attacked one of the mercenaries, killing him with the blow. Another was taken down by a quick slash from Repede. The brown haired teen did the same cutting one mercenary without giving a thought. He blocked an attack from the remaining member but thanks to Yuri's quick lessons, he countered and slashed him on his abdomen. Just as he was about to land the finishing blow the mercenary screamed signaling him to stop.

"Stop! Please don't kill me! I'm just doing this job to help my village! They're starving and my family barely has anything to eat!"

" _This guy is just like me. Trying to help his village…."_ Tatsumi lowered his guard.

"Don't listen to him! Take him out now!" shouted Yuri.

"I….."

"Ha! You naive little pussy!" the mercenary punched him to the ground readying his blade.

"If I die, I will take you down with me!"

" _Damn it I fell for his trick, I am naive!"_

"Tatsumi!"

But it never happened the mercenary never got the chance to raise his weapon and struck down the teen. He was sliced in half while Yuri and Repede stood in awe because it happened so fast. The one responsible was none other than Akame using her impressive speed, her long blade stained with the blood of those she has killed. She turned to the downed teen, her red eyes never showing emotion.

"You should have listen to Yuri. Don't waver...you should land the killing blow promptly."

" _Without batting an eyelash, she…."_

" _She was faster than last time. Must be because Tatsumi was in danger, looks like under her cold and emotionless shell Akame is a good girl who cares for her comrades"_ smiled the former Knight.

"Hiya! The enemy came running over here right!? Leave the rest to me!" said Bulat wearing his battle armor.

"It's over already" Akame replied with her comical eyes.

"You did fought some of them?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"Of course I did but I suddenly hear yelling, someone begging for his life!"

"One of the mercenaries acting up and Tatsumi fell for it."

"Don't remind me Yuri!" the teen shouted in a mean comical expression.

* * *

(Time skip)

After the battle the members of Night Raid decided to celebrate for their victory. Akame has made a quick meat meal and everyone were having a good time. Yuri took a bite from a sausage as Repede was already feed by Akame giving him some of her meat. Mine was enjoying the meal giving a quick glance at Tatsumi, the swordsman chose to ignore that detail. It was the same with Lubbock and Schere, Bulat was acting like a crazy jungle man giving a loud scream while Leone was saying" take it off Bulat!" and Mine scolded her. As for Tatsumi he was a bit further from the group with Najenda, the swordsman decided to walked over to hear the results of his first mission.

"Nice work on your first battle Tatsumi."

"Y-yeah…."

"But hearing Akame's report, there are also some things to be uneasy about...Yuri told you to finish the enemy and you hesitated. That kind of thinking can easily get you killed."

"I know but when I heard that he became a mercenary to help his village. I couldn't help but think we we're the same, I was so wrong. I would have been dead if it weren't for Akame…."

"You're an assassin you have to forget about emotions when you're on missions. In order for you to survive, I see that you need someone to teach you a lot of things. Team up with Akame and learn from her."

"Whaaaa!?"

"Got it Akame?"

"Uh huh…." the red eyed girl was holding a piece of meat.

" _Just like that!?"_

"You can cut him down if it seem he'll get in the way."

"Got it."

" _You got it!"_

"You're lucky to be taught by a cute girl. Do your best so you don't get killed" grinned Najenda.

" _I'm going to team up with this girl from now on!?"_

" _Gotta feel sorry for Tatsumi, maybe he'll learn something been with Akame."_

"As for you two" Najenda turned to the swordsman and his canine companion" Yuri and Repede you have proven to be ruthless in battle, taking a life without hesitation is a must in Night Raid."

"Anything to help the capital from the corruption."

"It will be necessary to learn more of the capital. That is why I want you to explore all its parts from the good to the worst areas. The more you memorize them, the better will be the results during a mission. I want you to team up with Leone she knows the capital better than anyone."

" _Oh brother"_ the former Knight gave a sigh as he heard the busty blond cheering.

"Am I been punish or something?" sweat dropped the swordsman.

"No, why would you think that? Leone is a valuable asset to the team, she's not so bad once you get used to her" the silver haired woman gave a smile.

"I don't doubt any of that. I only fear for the safety of my wallet."

"That's a risk you will have to take" the leader of Night Raid waved it off.

Before he knew it Leone wrapped her arms around his shoulder" this is great! I'll show you to this bar in the red light district, there's so much booze you won't believe it! Of course you'll be treating this beautiful sister."

"There goes the happiness of my wallet being safe from you."

"When you're with me you can't expect to be cheap."

"Sure you're not punishing me? I won't mind taking Tatsumi's place with Akame."

"Hey take your punishment like a man Yuri!" Tatsumi snapped at him, there was no way he was planning to trade places with him.

" _I don't want her to take my money again…."_

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Imperial Capital)

It hasn't been an easy day for Raven walking the crowded streets of the capital city. For three days the former Knight Captain has been trying to get information on the whereabouts of Ieyasu and Sayo's friend Tatsumi. It wasn't easy to search a place that he considered bigger than Zaphias or any of the other cities in Terca Lumireis. There were some places that caught his attention, namely the restaurants and taverns. Some of the dishes he was familiar with as well as the drinks and obviously he went to check them out while gathering information on the missing teen. So far he has come empty handed he wasn't even sure that he could be here, so he thought he should look again on the outskirts or the open highroad. The older man gave a sigh looks like he won't be returning to his two new subordinates any time soon.

However he got more information than he could bargain for. Unfortunately none were about the green eyed teen but something different something he wished he would have never found out. Asking a lot of people he got information regarding the Empire the government that rules the capital and found out of its corrupted system. The young emperor who was nothing but a puppet figure for the real source of the corruption the Prime Minister. He has seen the poverty, the hunger, the prostitution, the drug abuse and the death. In three days he got more than enough of how things go in the capital where the rich are the ones who play on the poor like weakling animals. He figured out immediately this level of corruption was too much than the one in Zaphias. He decided to call it a day and return to the two teens been in the capital was starting to depress him.

" _What a mess this has been. Yep I knew I should have stay in Dahngrest."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Yuri tried not to roll his eyes knowing that the person next to him was overjoyed to accompany him. Leone had a wide smile so happy to be with the swordsman she felt like hugging Najenda when she said he should be with her. It didn't bothered the former Knight he was glad to have the blond with him he did needed her to know more about the places in the capital, just as the leader of Night Raid mentioned. He gazed at his bag filled with gald hoping this was going to work he needed money from this land in order to buy what he needs. If he was going to be an assassin of the night, a vigilante that will strike terror in the hearts of those that care corrupted and work for the Prime Minister, he needed to become one. Not just him, but Repede too this will be a new start for the two as the join the fight against the empire in favor of the Revolutionary Army.

"We have a lot to see and so little time. We're suppose to return before nightfall."

"This won't take long. There are some things I want to buy before going taking the tour."

"Just you wait I want to show you that bar I told you about. The booze is fucking great!" Leone gave a toothy grin.

"We're here on business, not pleasure."

"You obviously don't know me Yuri. I like to put business and pleasure together, it's better that way" she winked at him.

"Just the kind of answer I was expecting from you. You follow orders and follow your own."

"I enjoy life that's all. You only live once, just because the capital is rotten to the core doesn't mean we don't have a right to enjoy ourselves and lighten up."

"Should you be saying that so loud?" the former Knight got worried as they passed the crowd.

"Everyone knows I'm right. So where to?"

"We're here" Yuri saw a pawn shop.

"Why do you want to go here? Not like you have anything to sell."

"Actually I do" he smiled as he entered the shop.

Leone didn't said a word following the long haired swordsman inside. Yuri was amazed at the sight of the shop, never in his entire life he has seen so much junk. Everywhere he looked there was junk, junk and more junk. Who would buy any of this stuff? He did believe in the old saying" one man's junk is another man's treasure". The busty gave a disgusted gesture looking at all the items, looks like she was in the same boat as the swordsman. Yuri went to the front of the shop seeing an old man polishing an old wall clock, obviously he was the owner of the shop. The swordsman put the bag on the counter thinking of the words to say, if he was lucky he might get what he wants. Leone decided to stay behind, she still had no clue why the heck he was here of all places.

"How can I help you?" said the old man.

"I hope you can. You see I'm kind of new here and I thought this will be the perfect place to sell my coin collection" he smiled opening the bag.

"Hmm…."

Leone stared at the inside of the bag there were gold were many coins. But they weren't from the empire this money was obviously not from around here. In fact, she has never seen such money before it made her wonder where did Yuri got them. She got curious at the origin of it while the owner of pawn shop, on the contrary was in awe at the sight. Its like he was staring at the most valuable thing ever, his eyes lit up grabbing a few of the strange unrecognizable money. The long haired swordsman got a feeling he was about to get lucky from just the way the man was staring at his gald. He did saved all of that from his adventures with the Brave Vesperia guild, hunting monsters and doing some side quests missions. He knew this type of money couldn't be use here, that's why he thought of selling the gald will get him this land's money.

"May I where did you get this money?"

"You must already know, I'm a foreigner. I've come from a far away land and this money here is from my home land. I decided to sell it away."

" _Yuri's a foreigner!"_ Leone stood shocked.

"Fascinating these gold coins are truly such hehehe...you have gotten my attention young man. They will be a fine addition to my collection."

"Glad to see you're interested. Honestly you got yourself a fine deal, it's not everyday a foreigner will be kind enough to sell his hard earned money" the swordsman kept his grin.

"All right, how much do you want for them?"

"I'm a fair person. How much are you willing to give me?"

"Hm...it's hard to say. I don't know their origin and I can't tell how much its worth. Without knowing those details, it won't be easy to determine a fair price."

"In my land the money is called "gald" with an "a" not"o". There's exactly five thousand here, I'll say that's a lot where I come from."

" _Gald….?"_ the blond stood confused never hearing that term before.

"Tell you what? I'm really interested in adding these coins to my collection. Will you accept ten thousand gold coins for them?"

"Is that a lot?"

"Of course it is young man. You can probably by a manor in the upper district with such amount."

"Then I accept the payment."

"Pleasure doing business with you. Wait here while I get the money" the old man went to the back of the shop.

"What is this all about Yuri?" Leone was more curious than a cat.

"Tell you later."

"You better."

"Here you go" the owner returned with a bag similar to the one the swordsman has" go ahead check and count them, I always pay the true amount to all my clients."

"Count them for me" the former Knight turned to the busty blond.

"Whoa...yeah pretty sure there's ten thousand here."

"Thank you for doing business with me" the swordsman took his new money ready to leave.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. I do hope to do more business in the future" he smiled widely.

"Same here" He left happy with Leone following him.

" _Maybe I can offer this foreign money to the emperor. He might be interested to know there's another land far from here. Perhaps I should have ask more questions to that young man, I don't even know his name."_

* * *

"Yuri wait up!" shouted Leone catching up to the swordsman" what the heck was that all about?"

"I needed the money from this land to buy some things I have in mind. The money I currently held wasn't good, so I sold it."

"Yeah I know. What I want to know, is it true you're a foreigner?"

"Well yeah, I was telling the truth. The money I sold was from my land."

"No way! Which land do you come from?!" it was impossible for the blond to hide her enthusiasm.

"I'll tell you about it. Let's go to our next destination."

"Where might that be?"

"Equipment."

This brought Leone to a stage of more curiosity. Why did he needed equipment when he already have it? The things he needed to be an assassin where a weapon and the fighting skills to back it up, and Yuri has those things top notch. Those were requirement she knew were necessary unless she miscounted one she thought long and hard nothing was coming to her head. The long haired swordsman arrived to a weapon and equipment shop and the busty blond wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time she has been to one, her swordsman friend was surely taking his time looking around. She was wondering how else is he going to surprise her this time? Finding out he's a foreigner from another land made her see him in another perspective. She couldn't wait to know of his home land.

Yuri finally got everything he needed walking over to the front of the store where the owner stood. He was a big man with a lot of muscle he looked like the kind of man not to insult. Smiling he put everything in the counter and prepared his bag filled with new money ready to pay for everything. Now he was happy he sold all of his gald in exchange for gold and it probably won't be the last time he will have it. Najenda has told him that he will get pay for any assassinations missions he does. It was a good job, you killed evil corrupted bastards and you get paid for it so he wasn't going to complain about it.

"I'll be taking all of these and also. I notice you have quite a nice weapon collection. You think you might have something that isn't on sale? If you know what I mean" he grinned showing the owner his bag filled with gold coins.

The owner grinned seeing so much gold" I might have something hidden wait here."

"Looks like things never change. You show him the goods and you get the goods."

"It works like that in everything, especially in the capital" added Leone.

The shop owner returned holding something covered in a large piece of cloth" believe it or not I found this buried, I managed to clean it up and sharpen it up too. But let me assure you is one fine blade."

As soon as the man removed the cloth Yuri's eyes were on the sword. It was a pitch black sword with trims of gray it had that appearance that it was evenly balanced, looking quite powerful. It had a black hilt connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area to the hand guard like it was part of the blade to aid the user in retaining the grip on it when its being used. The blade itself was completely black like the rest of the sword and said blade is outlined in a light gray. Finally it had a small cross emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. There was something about the sword that attracted the former Knight, it wasn't the color or the cool design. Its like the was perfect for him, like it was meant only for him.

"You got my attention. How much for it?" he kept his eyes on the blade.

"Like I said I found it buried and I was planning in keeping it for myself. There are some things that aren't meant for sale."

Grinning the long haired swordsman took three thousand gold coins from his bag, it had a reaction on the older man.

"But there are some things that are meant to be sold. Three thousand is fine but you give me four thousand and its yours."

"Four thousand it is." he took more coins from the bag.

"Sold!" the shop owner grinned taking the four thousand from the counter settling the black sword and went off to hand him the sheath for the weapon.

"You really have an eye for things" Leone was grinning.

"The weapon's perfect, just exactly what I'm looking for" smiled Yuri.

" _Also I've never seen a sword like it…."_

"You won't regret it, this sword is like no other. For starters its indestructible!"

"Come on, let's not try to exaggerate. All swords eventually break to a certain point" said the busty blond.

"I'm not lying I happened to test the sword's endurance and let me tell you, its indestructible."

"How so?" asked the long haired swordsman.

"I tried breaking it, I used a sledge hammer, an ax all kinds of strong tools on it. But no matter what I did, the sword didn't got a scratch not even a dent. Then I checked the sword carefully and found out its material was nothing I've ever seen before. Whatever material they used to forge this sword its an element that doesn't exist here. At the very least I've never heard of it."

"That really is interesting I'll keep that in mind. Well its been a pleasure doing business with you" Yuri happily took his new sword sheathing it.

"Same here I do hope you come back again."

"You never know" he took his bag of gold coins with his new weapon leaving the store.

"Can you believe that guy?" Leone left the store walking with the swordsman" this sword is indestructible, its made from a material that doesn't exist bla bla...yeah right, who is going to believe all that bullshit?"

"I didn't pay much attention to him. But I like it."

"There is no way there's a sword that is unbreakable" the busty blond then stood in thought.

" _Unless...it's a teigu but that can't be. Or is it….? Hm...maybe I should tell the boss."_

"I don't care if its unbreakable or breakable. I have what I need."

"So why do you need this sword? You already have one."

"Gotta have another one for my new job" he smiled while Leone didn't understood what he meant.

"One for fighting and one for killing?"

"Something like that. So where to next? You said you're giving me a grand tour."

"Finally! Get ready Yuri this beautiful sister is about to show you best places in the capital!"

" _Somehow I have a bad feeling about this"_ the former Knight gave a sigh.

* * *

(Time skip)

It was a surprise to Yuri when Leone has become serious and showed him around the capital. Many of the areas he visited were the lower class places, where the poor resides namely the slums. That's when he was able to see the cruel nature of the empire first hand on the innocent people that could barely afford a roof over their heads, let alone a piece of bread. That wasn't all there were times Leone had told him back and reasoned with him because he has seen imperial soldiers beating children, adults and elderly people. They were even killing them simply because they couldn't afford to pay the empire's crazy taxes. He saw so much on all kind of people, the prostitution, the drug abuse everything he saw was negative and inhuman it made him like he wanted to kill them all. This visit has given him so much to think about, it only fuel his hatred for the empire even more.

With all the strength the former Knight managed to calm down and followed the blond another place she wanted to bring him. The red light district was probably the worst place he has seen by far, it was probably the most rotten part in the capital. Everyone he saw were criminals, drug dealers or dealers from some kind of prostitution ring. The way he saw it everyone here should be eliminated. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach his only thoughts were, how will Flynn react if he ever sees this? The blond Knight was always by the book and he values the laws more than anyone, always supporting justice. But in this land, in this country his justice was obsolete in so many levels. His vision of changing an empire from the inside was nothing but a dream, because the only way to fix this one was to do it from the outside it was his way. To kill all of those that form part of the corruption, all who are following the Prime Minister.

"Yuri? Feeling any better?"

"….."

"Right, look I hear you for reacting like that. I know it pisses me off whenever I see it too. But you can't charge in and kill anyone you see doing wrong. It's not how we do things and also doing things that way will get you arrested and executed. We handle things through missions giving us a target to take out."

"Its gonna be a while before we reach our true target. There are so many people who are as rotten as this empire, it might take us forever to see some real change."

"I'm with you. I really can't wait until we finally get to kill that fat ass Prime Minister. But try to see it my way, with each kill we do were one step closer to get to him. Each mission we take is a stepping stone we cross to reach him. The more people we kill the higher the chances that someday we'll get the chance to kill him."

"That makes perfect sense that's how it is. I'm starting to calm down. Thanks for the pep talk Leone" he smiled.

The busty blond blushed a little smiling" you're finally back to normal. That means we can resume the fun part of the tour."

"It better not be what I'm thinking."

"Damn right! We're near that bar I told you about. And you're going to treat this beautiful sister to a couple of drinks."

"I can hear my gold coins screaming for mercy. Hey wait up!"

The blond laughed taking the hand of the swordsman entering at the bar that wasn't too far. Yuri had a strong feeling he was going to regret this it will end bad for him and the money he has left.

* * *

(Time skip)

True for the former Knight he did spend enough gold coins on drinks. Some were for the busty blond to enjoy but then, she made the big mistake in challenging the swordsman to a drinking challenge to see who can control their alcohol better. Poor Leone had no idea what she has gotten herself into she has lost badly against Yuri, it was truly a shameful defeat. The long haired swordsman managed to drink thirty eight shots and kept his alcohol, he wasn't that drunk. Now the busty blond of Night Raid was a different story just when she was about to drink her number thirty eight glass she fell off her seat because she was so drunk, the swordsman had to carry her. They have left the bar as the swordsman was carrying her by her arm on his shoulder knowing bridal style was out of the question.

"Yuri...I can walk by myself" said the groggy blond.

"Yeah sure, and I'm the Prime Minister."

"No you're not…."

"Sarcasm. Now didn't I warn you this was going to happen? I wasn't being cocky I meant every word. You should have listen to me. I can control my alcohol better than you and see the results. You can barely stand or walk, you're dead drunk."

"I'm not drunk! I...I...I'm fine damn it…."

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding?" he showed her one hand with all five fingers.

"Whoa...damn that's a lot of fingers you have Yuri heh baby. You're really gonna work me up with all of those…."

"I rest my case come on we have to head back to the hideout. It's almost sun down and we were told to return before nightfall" he chose to ignore her last comment but they needed to return to the base since Najenda told them strictly.

"Yuri….?"

"Hm….?"

He raised an eyebrow hearing mumbling and giggling from the busty blond, he sighed having a clue a drunk Leone equals an unpredictable Leone.

"What now?"

"Heh...let's fuck…."

"Huh what?"

"I said...let's fuck. I know a love hotel on the corner. It's only a hundred gold coins a night."

"As tempting as that sounds we can't. Remember we have to return to the hideout, don't want my first day as an official Night Raid member being scolded because we arrive late."

"Don't be such a pussy. Let's rent a room and have some fun I promise I will make you feel good…I will do everything just name it. Blow job, tit job, sixty nine we can try all kinds of positions and even ones who aren't in the official book."

"Please can you stay quiet for five minutes?" Yuri was blushing from all this sex talk, it was truly tempting to say yes.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want to say…I swear Yuri if you're a fucking homo I will kill you!"

"I'm not! It's just...this isn't the time or the place to be thinking of those things."

"Well excuse me if I can't help it if I'm horny. Here I am alone with a hottie like you and the only thing I have in my mind is you and me in hot hardcore action. Is it my fault that I feel this way whenever I'm with you?!"

"I'm guessing getting drunk makes your arousal worse."

"How the hell would you know?!"

" _Please however is up there, let me make it through this day."_

"Excuse me!"

" _Now what?"_

Yuri turned to see the same imperial police officer he met three days ago. The young woman with the small dog her amber eyes were on him, then on the drunk blond. For some reason he didn't like how she was staring at him, like there was something demented in those eyes. Now he didn't wanted to get in trouble with the law, at least not this soon. He already set a record when he was in Zaphia getting his own wanted poster. But he already got that cover here, he was going to make sure he doesn't get another one.

"Hey, we meet again officer."

"You're the one I met a few days ago. Yuri was it?"

"Can I help you officer Seryu?"

"What are you doing with that woman?" her amber eyes were on him flashing dangerously.

"I was about to take her home. She had too much to drink."

"It's your fault...you asshole" Leone made a fake attempt to punch him.

"Be quiet" muttered the swordsman.

"Your fault?" Seryu was glaring at him.

"It was her fault. She challenged me to a drinking match and she lost miserably. It makes her feel better to blame me for her loss."

"I think you cheated" she mumble while snuggling on him.

"I hope you're not planning in taking advantage of her Yuri. Sexual assault is against the law, I can detain you or worse" she gazed at Koro who gave an evil grin that made the swordsman nervous.

"I'm not planning in doing that. I'm going to take her home before it gets dark."

"Oh shit yes! I do hope he does take advantage of me officer. You see I originally plan for him to get dead drunk, then I will take him to a love hotel and do all kind of kinky shit on him. I wasn't going to let him go until I came for like ten times heh heh…."

Yuri face palmed with his free hand from the utter embarrassed while Seryu has blushed deep red at her perverted plan. She coughed trying to keep her composure since she was a soldier of the empire after all.

"Leone please stay quiet. I want to get out of this mess in one piece."

"Very well carry on you're excuse" the auburn haired woman was still blushing.

"Someone help me!"

"A cry for help! Koro let's go!"

Yuri didn't know why he decided to followed the young woman. He didn't had time to waste he was just a few hours before sun down and he still needed to carry the drunken Leone all the way to the hideout. That will take him hours to get there and here he was following the imperial police officer to something that shouldn't be his business. There was no need to stick his noses where it doesn't belong, yet here he was about to arrive to the source of the cry for help. The former Knight reached a dark alley as his eyes narrowed finding the person crying for help. It was a young woman and she almost naked as two men were about to rape her. His glare intensified when he noticed their military uniforms, they were with the empire. However he wasn't the only angry at the sight as Seryu was glaring daggers at both men while her small dog was mimicking her.

"Halt! What is the meaning of this?!" shouted the auburn haired girl in outrage.

"Shit" one of the soldiers cursed while the other was the bare naked woman.

"Answer me! You're soldiers of the empire and you dare do something like this!" Seryu's face twisted into pure hatred.

"Beat it bitch! Be a good soldier and pretend you saw nothing."

" _Like that's going to convince her"_ Yuri was glaring at the group and Leone looked like she has passed out.

"Sexual assault is against the laws of the empire! You two are traitors! You're now evildoers in my eyes."

"God damn it just leave us alone! It's been a while since any of us has had sex!" shouted one of the frustrated soldiers.

"That doesn't give you the right to take an innocent woman and rape her" said the angry swordsman.

Seryu still had her twisted expression as she pointed at both soldiers" Koro...KILL!"

Yuri gasped from the shocked as the young woman's small dog has transformed into a giant wild beast. It looked like someone has given steroids to the animal. The former Knight imagined if he could give the same thing to Repede and grow in size. But out of joke Seryu's pet looked very intimidating and right now he didn't wanted to be in the soldier's shoes right about now. Both soldiers were scared ready to shit their pants but they never saw the large dog monster has charged at them as has opened its jaws eating both of them alive. The swordsman stood wide eyed shocked at what just happened, the only thing left of them was the pool of blood when their bodies were crushed by the beast's sharp teeth. Turning to Seryu she still had her twisted expression not looking like she regret what she did.

" _This is her justice….?"_

"Once again justice prevails!" the young officer smiled as Koro changed back to normal.

"Shouldn't you have arrested them instead?" Yuri managed to ask after seeing the woman's true colors.

"What for? Even if I arrest them, they will still get executed for breaking the laws of the empire. I only pass their judgment earlier, all laws must be obey or they will be punish. No one can escape from justice!"

"Why the big obsession with justice?" he dared ask that question remembering what her dog can do.

Seryu gazed at him her amber eyes were lit up with a powerful light" because justice is what decides who's good and who's evil, who's right and who's wrong. There is no denying that its the system that judges and punishes those who will bring harm and those who are trying to live their lives following the laws."

" _I guess that makes sense and its true. But it makes me wonder if she's blind to the truth of the capital. How will she feel if she witnesses the horrors her precious empire is doing?"_

"Okay I get what you're saying but what made you have such a high believe in justice?" he didn't know why he was still asking questions.

The young officer woman gazed slightly at the ground while Koro seemed sad" my mother died when I was younger she was sicked. My father was the only one who raised me, though he kept quiet of her death he tried hard to keep a smile and move on. He was my best friend but then...he was killed, by the Revolutionary Army...it was Night Raid" her amber eyes showed a lot of anger.

" _Night Raid….? If that's true then her parents were probably corrupted. Or maybe they were victims of the empire…."_

"Revenge...I know that feeling take justice through your own hands because the system doesn't work for those that break the law."

"Revenge is justice there is no exception. Those who are evil must be punish through execution."

"I agree…."

After saying those words Seryu gazed at him. Her amber eyes were on him but they weren't showing any anger or hostility like before, it was showing something else. It was a feeling of mutual respect like he understood her. Finally somebody who respects justice, maybe an equal. Koro even seemed to like him as he was happy to have the long haired young man close to him.

"You sure Night Raid killed your father? What about your mother?"

"My mother died of a sickness so the cause of her death was natural. There's nothing justice can do when someone dies of natural things. Even if she was healthy when I was little. But my father was murdered by Night Raid, I was there when I saw his body and he had the paper with their symbol on it. They have no right to take justice into their hands because their justice is wrong!" her face twisted into a demented glare.

" _Guess I will leave it there. I am in a hurry."_

"I better go. But let me tell you something officer. The capital isn't as pretty as one might think, the empire you so serve with so much loyalty has its many flaws. Their way with justice and obeying the law are different from your view on them."

The auburn haired woman was confused by his words before she gasped gazing at the sky, it was about to get dark" oh no! I have to return to headquarters before Captain Ogre gets mad at me, come Koro!"

" _Ogre….?"_ Yuri watched the imperial officer leaving.

He sweat dropped when he heard Leone snored _" this is the last time I bring her to a bar."_

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Night Raid hideout meeting room)

After settling Leone in her room Yuri decided to visit Tatsumi. He wasn't surprised the country teen was fast asleep he couldn't blame him after everything he's been through. Not to mention he's been partnered with Akame the stoic member of the group. The long haired swordsman arrived at the meeting room he smiled that Repede was waiting for him. The blue and white dog was really happy to see him, he has missed his human companion. That wasn't all Najenda was waiting for him too. The silver haired eye patch woman was seated in her usual throne smoking her pipe. Her visible eye turned to him and he lucky for the former Knight she didn't seemed to be upset with him. After all he returned to the base almost three hours after leaving the capital, meaning he pretty late since it got dark before arriving at the hideout.

"Glad you made it Yuri."

"No scolding me for arriving late?" he gave a cheeky smile.

"I should be telling you a few words, but since your new I can let it slide just this once. Besides I know the reason you got late was Leone, don't worry she will get her punishment."

" _I do feel sorry for her"_ he did felt bad for the busty blond.

"I have a mission for you and Repede."

"Just the two of us? That will be fine with us" Yuri turned serious another assassination job.

"Woof!"

"Our scouts in the Revolutionary Army has being watching this man for a while. They have found out he's been contaminating the water source of the capital with a powerful drug that shuts down the body completely under a short period of time. However he's only making sure the drug is pour down in the water portion where it leads to lower class area. The water source for the people there have already been contaminated and we have received reports from many civilians that have died by "mysterious ways"."

"So he's goal is to get rid of the poor? Well the nobles see the poor as worthless animals, might as well have them all killed by this drug. I'm sure they will support him" his eyes narrowed as the leader was holding a paper.

"All his information is written here. He is found guilty, eliminate him. He'll be accompanied by two bodyguards, nothing you two won't be able to handle. According to the information he'll be near the water dam by midnight. So I suggest you leave as soon as possible."

"Consider him dead already" he took the piece of paper staring at a drawing of the target.

"Now let's not get cocky. You can say he's dead once you get the job done."

"Right let's go Repede."

"Woof!"

Yuri returned to his room and on his bed stood the bag he used to put all the things he bought during his time in the capital. He took the things he bought for himself since he bought something for Tatsumi, that will be left for later. The former Knight has bought an outfit that was different from his usual attire, although it was still colored black. Black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates. A silver plate worn on the left side of the coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. A strap, that went over his right shoulder and under it to wrap around his left side.

" _It really is perfect. Something to bring fear in those corrupted heartless bastards"_ he grinned gazing at the other thing he bought.

It was a black wolf mask that covered the entire face and will only leave the mouth portion open. The fangs on the mouth portion were colored silver and it also had a silver plate in the forehead. The swordsman kept his grin turning to the final addition he needed, his new sword. He unsheathed the beautifully crafted black sword taking another glance at the weapon, once more he felt he was mesmerized by it. Taking a closer look he noticed there was a short inscription written at the upper left corner of the blade, he was able to read it.

" _Ruler of shadows….it has a nice ring to it."_

"Woof!"

"Don't worry partner, I bought something for you too" Yuri smiled turning to Repede.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: water dam imperial capital)

Two heavily armed men were accompanying a short man with glasses dirty brown hair looking like a wig and a red suit. The armed men were pulling a small carriage containing many glass flask with it a very weird looking green liquid. At this hour it was the best opportunity to unleash his creation on the water supply of the capital. The short man was grinning gazing at the many glass liquids he wasn't planning in failing since he has increased the strength of his drug. Once the scum from the lower class drink the water they will start falling like flies, more than usual. Of course the emperor or more precise the Prime Minister won't mind if he kills all of them. On the contrary he's expecting the Minister will reward for such effort, he kept grinning at the amount of gold or other rewards he will receive.

"Sir is this the right spot?" asked one of the bodyguards.

"Yes, we'll use the rope to throw the substance in the water. Every last one is going in."

"Why can't we throw them without the rope?" asked the other bodyguard.

"Because you moron the drug is extremely dangerous. Its pure high concentrated acid, just barely touching it will remove your skin."

"It's that bad then."

"Truly. Once I succeed in filling the water with my drug those parasites from the lower class will be remove from existence. The capital is better off without the trash of society."

"I couldn't agree more."

"What?! Who's there?!"

"Did you hear that?" asked one of the bodyguards.

"Of course I did, whoever you are come on out!"

"Azure edge!"

A blue wave has hit the carriage carrying all of the drug. They gasped as it was destroyed along with the dangerous substance. The crash has created a smoke cloud from the drug since it was pure acid. The bodyguards readied their weapons but they never saw a quick shadow moving in as it slashed their throats, killing them on the spot. The short man was so scared as his wig fell off revealing his bald head, he was lifted in the air someone was grabbing him by the collar of his suit. He was so frightened gazing at something that will exist only in his nightmares. It was like a shadow wearing a trench coat and what it seems a horrifying wolf mask giving him the appearance of a monster from the depths of a dark abyss. The intimidating figure was holding a black sword fitting his characteristic.

"Who are you….?"

"This is the last time you'll be contaminating these waters Doszu" his tone was cold and emotionless.

"You...you're with Night Raid aren't you?!"

"You catch on pretty quick. But soon you'll be begging Akame, Bulat or Schere to be the ones to kill you instead of me."

The tone of his voice meant he was deadly serious Doszu was scared he pissed his pants. He noticed this masked assassin wasn't alone not far from him stood a dog wearing a similar black and silver mask with black armor. The canine had the look of a demonic hound, but it surprised him that he held a strong looking sword in his mouth.

"Please spare me! I don't want to die!"

"What about all those innocent people that die drinking your poison? You didn't showed mercy to them, why should I show it to you? People like don't deserve it."

Doszu gasped when the masked figure threw him to the ground where his drug fell, it made contact with his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as his face has been melted off.

"How does it feel to taste your own medicine?" he finally finished him off stabbing his throat with his black sword not wanting to get any unnecessary attention coming after him because of the man's screaming.

Doszu fell dead on the ground followed by his blood leaving his body. The masked assassin turned to his dog companion giving him a nod, ready to leave.

"Mission accomplished, we're heading back."

"Woof!"

Yuri set his gaze to the royal palace _" you better watch yourself Prime Minister. The Dark Enforcer has joined the fight to kill you."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-If you're wondering what is Yuri's outfit and weapon? If you guess Kirito's black swordsman outfit and sword Elucidator from Sword Art Online then you have guess right. The only thing I added to his Dark Enforcer outfit is the wolf mask, why a wolf? Because of his mystique arte "savage wolf fury".**

 **-You might be wondering why am I bringing Seryu so much? I can only say I have plans for her.**

 **-I also have plans for Raven, Ieyasu and Sayo that's all I can say without giving spoilers.**

 **-I will have to say though I am following canon manga I will be adding things to those events. I might add from the anime but not too much.**

 **-I'm going to answer a review from Kalakauai. All the questions you have asked me can be answer if you re-read the first chapter. Please read the first chapter again.**

 **-Thank you so much for all the follows, favs and review really appreciate it keep them coming.**

Next time: Punishment and Justice


	4. Punishment and Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia and Akame ga kill they rightfully belongs to Namco Bandai, Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Chapter 4 Punishment and Justice

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: kitchen Night Raid hideout)

Tatsumi has been through a lot since leaving his village. He was separated from his childhood friends, he met a loyal and trustworthy companion in Yuri Lowell along with his canine partner Repede, arrived at the capital almost got his money stolen by a buxom blond, thenhe was invited to live in a mansion with a nice family when they were all psychotic murders who love to torture innocent people, then he killed someone in cold blood and finally he joined a group of assassins who want to kill the source of the corruption in the empire. Oh that's right the capital wasn't the paradise he thought it was, a painful reminder the truth of reality it sucks. The teen gave a sigh thinking of his friends this wasn't exactly what he had in mind he wanted to earn money for his village not live with a group of killers. Not to mention the job he was given when he wasn't doing missions wasn't something to get fond of he hated it. At least he got training for it.

" _ **If you want to have a high position in the military, we need to start by raising our own skills" said Sayo as her friends were cooking.**_

" _ **By doing this, even if things go bad we'll be able to survive somehow" said Ieyasu making some friend rice.**_

" _Sayo...Ieyasu...I'm...Happy that I learned to cook. But…."_

"MORE!"

The green eyed teen had to sweat dropped turning behind him. There stood the members of Night Raid all with bright eyes, wide smile and blushing because they actually like his cooking. Yuri was there too really enjoying too, the same with Repede the blue dog was getting additional food thanks to Akame. Honestly he didn't like this though he didn't regretted learning to look thanks to his village friends. But this was annoying to be treated as a slave that will cook for them.

" _Thanks to that, I'm treated as nothing more than a cook!"_ the teen glared comically" damn it! I'm an assassin yet all I do is cook!"

"It cannot be helped" said Akame wearing an apron over her attire" I am responsible for cooking the base's meals and naturally that duty falls to you as well."

"Where exactly is the cooking? All I see you doing is "sampling the ingredients"."

"That is not true. You suck at lying you know. For a newcomer, a cook's apron is best. It suits you well."

"What!?" the brown haired teen stood glaring at the raven haired red eyed girl.

Suddenly four members of the group arrived at the kitchen. Bulat, Lubbock, Mine and Schere.

"Huh….? Are you all going somewhere?"

"Yep. A request to kill someone in the capital arrived" replied Mine.

"A request?" Tatsumi remembered when Najenda told him they were a group that accepts requests from the public. It was how they get their assassination targets in the capital they will also get request from the Revolutionary Army, the silver haired leader has also told him that.

" _ **We'll come up with something for you to do though. Anyways expect to be called upon."**_

" _Yeah I have to wait until I get a mission. I wish it was soon."_

"Please take good care of the place while we are gone" said Schere with a smile.

"Eh, me?"

"Akame and the guy are house maids!" the pink haired sniper chose to mock the rookie of the group" so just stay and chop cucumbers!" she laughed in a mocking tone.

" _Why does she feel the need to be so overbearing?"_ Tatsumi gave a frowned at the petite girl.

"Still flirting with him?" Yuri walked in with Repede the swordsman had a grin" you like him that much."

Mine didn't stayed long she quickly left the kitchen with her face colored red. Schere and the rest gave a chuckle as they soon joined her leaving but not before the glasses wearing woman gave Yuri a friendly wave, which he returned.

"Let's go, we're going to take some lives" said the red eyed girl.

"You're talking about hunting for dinner, aren't you?"

"Oh good, you understand" she removed her apron.

Yuri saw Repede leaving with the two teens and he wasn't surprised by his partner's action. Ever since the blue dog first met Akame he has quickly grown fond of her showing the obvious actions of letting her pet him after their fight and accepting food from her. Maybe he saw she was really a good person and trust worthy it was the same thing with how he grow fond of him, Flynn and of course his father's Lambert's master Niren Fedrock.

As the former Knight left the kitchen he wasn't expecting to see Leone waiting for him the busty blond winked at him another failure attempt of flirting with him. He wondered if she will ever stop with the flirting he'd realized by now she was different from Judith in someways. The krytian member of Brave Vesperia was a teaser and she will flirt every now and then but she wasn't doing such every single day. It was no coincidence she was only doing that with him, the member of the assassin's group. Of course he wasn't going to give in to her so easily so he will play hard to get. Leone was attractive and sexy but she needed to ear the right if she wanted to be with him. That is if those were her intentions and not looking for a one night stand. He hasn't forgotten Najenda paired him up with the buxom blond so he can get familiar with the capital which it was okay with him he knew she was very knowledgeable with the area.

"Just the guy I've been looking for."

"I felt like you were following me earlier. Doubt you were looking for me" he smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm not a stalker. Since Akame and Tatsumi left to get the food why don't we entertain ourselves…."

"Here it comes" the long haired swordsman saw it coming.

"With a sparing match!" she raised her fist.

"A sparing match" it got Yuri's attention though that wasn't exactly what he thought she was going to say" okay you're on."

"Great since you don't have a teigu I think it will be fair if I don't use Lionelle. I don't want to kill you."

"You shouldn't underestimated me it could be bad for you" he grinned with his skills and his blastia he was able to fight Akame on even ground.

"Hm...You're right you were able to fend off against Akame even if your pooch was helping you in the fight. Fine I will use my teigu but I can't guarantee if you will get too hurt."

"Just worried about yourself. I can handle myself just fine."

* * *

(Scene change)

Yuri and Leone arrived at the training grounds taking the field side so they can have enough space for their match. The buxom blond assassin activated her teigu transforming into her lion feline version ready for battle. A grin spread over her lips getting eager to fight the swordsman watching him unsheathed his sword looking like a katana. Now that she thought about the weapon was a bit similar to Akame's teigu Murasame, at least it was the same style of blade not same design. It was definitely no teigu but she gave thought of the sword he bought the other day at the weapon shop at the capital. There was something about it that she couldn't put her finger on she swore she has seen it before. Maybe talking with Najenda will help but for now, her focus was on her opponent. The blond watched Yuri grinning in the same matter as her he was looking forward to the match.

"Try not to hold back okay?"

"You're really asking for it Yuri. I don't want to hurt you that bad."

"I'm not holding back on you. You're stronger than you look."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. It won't matter if you hurt me, you won't bring me down."

"Ready….?"

Leone replied charging at him which surprised the former Knight. The speed was fast maybe in the same level as Akame which he concluded this was because of her teigu. It turned her into a lion so she obviously must have power, agility and speed. He carefully moved out of the way to avoid a fist and a quick kick, she was grinning performing a charge. Yuri's eyes widened seeing the kick he barely had the time to block as the force sending him flying. Defending wasn't going to do with a fighter of her level so he did the only thing that could favor the odds, counter her attacks. Watching her reaching him with the same speed he used guardian field making her fall to the trap. Leone was hit by the attack getting staggered it was the perfect chance to make his move. He didn't used his sword Second Star instead he used a couple of kicks followed by an uppercut. It was a direct contact as the feline member of Night Raid was sent to the ground.

"Done already? I'm just getting started" he gave his cocky grin.

Leone got back up with a similar grin" I'm asking you the same question. You seriously thought those silly attacks will beat me?"

"Those silly attacks hit you and you were on the ground just now."

"You sure love running that smart ass mouth of yours, don't you?" she kept her grin because she actually love hearing his smart ass mouth.

"Only when I'm bored" he chuckled.

"Oh am I'm boring you Yuri?" Leone got upset she saw his comment as a way to mock her.

"Not in the least you really are dangerous. Not surprise why you are a member of Night Raid. Though I think Akame is more dangerous than you."

"Heh every one of us are dangerous in our very own way. But I will agree with you Akame is way more scarier than the rest of us."

Yuri saw the lioness has lowered her guard it was chance to attack. He quickly used azure edge making her blinked from the surprise, he lunge she won't be able to dodge the attack. He was wrong he didn't saw it coming as once more the buxom blond has shown her agility and speed, she dodged the azure edge and she was right in front of him. The long haired swordsman was too shocked to react to be able to block or dodge he was hit by a couple of punches but he hold his ground from falling to the ground. He charged with shinning fang and dragon swarm but they were dodged by the lioness he cursed mentally she was taking this match seriously. Leone used a flying kick straight at him before he used guardian field again, both attacks connected simultaneously. Second Star was loose stabbing the ground and the swordsman was downed, the blond feline was up keeping her eyes on her opponent.

"Hey Yuri!" she called not believing he will be beaten that easily" get up already."

"…..."

"Get up already you're not convincing me" she was starting to get worried.

"…."

" _There's no way he's dead I mean I...He can't be…."_ Leone bit her lip feeling bad" Yuri you better not be playing possum or I swear I will kick your ass so hard you will arrive at the capital!"

"….."

" _Shit I over did it! I didn't mean it"_ she ran to the fallen swordsman" Yuri hey wake up" she slapped him a couple of times" you're not some weakling you can take a couple of hits."

His eyes opened giving a grin" gotcha…."

"Huh what?" her eyes widened seeing the long haired swordsman getting up and quickly picked up his sword, she got pissed" you son of a bitch I knew it!"

"You knew and yet you still feel for it not very smart of you Leone."

"I'm going to beat the living shit out of you!" for some reason her cheeks were red and it wasn't because of her anger.

Both were engaged in the fight Yuri was blocking while attacking and his offensive strikes weren't doing that much for the lioness of Night Raid. It looked like they were in a tie gazing at each others eyes there was something new in them. There was a new shine as they stood in the heated match, it was respect. Yuri respected Leone as an opponent she has proven to be a valuable asset to the assassin's group and he could tell she felt the same way. But he could be wrong noticing her face was red since he pulled the possum prank on her either she was angry at him or maybe...He halted his thoughts from going further. Taking a distance from the other as they were still focusing on each other they got ready to collide and unleash an attack that can be considered the finishing touch. For a moment the former Knight thought of using over limit knowing he will have the advantage.

"That's enough!"

Both stopped their fight as they saw Najenda at the entrance waving at them looks like the sparring match was over.

"Akame and Tatsumi have returned from their food hunt."

"All right killer tuna my favorite!" she raised her fist" the match has really worked my appetite."

"I guess after that match I will be hungry. Thanks for the fight Leone."

"You were pretty good for someone who doesn't have a teigu. Anyone would have been dead after getting hit by my attacks. Lionelle gives me strength, agility, speed and enhanced senses."

"So you have super smell and super hearing?"

"Yep my eye sight gets pretty good too I also have fast regeneration."

" _Fast healing too...Teigu are really something. They might even be more powerful than blastia"_ at least now he knew how strong her teigu Lionelle is.

"I could use a bath before grabbing some grub. I'll see you guys later" Yuri sheathed his sword before leaving the training grounds.

"He is stronger than he looks" the busty blond grinned as her cheeks reddened.

"Leone?" Najenda caught her attention walking to her" I would like to have a word with you in private."

"Okay sure thing boss."

* * *

(Time skip)

After Yuri took a shower and changed to an alternate attire which it was a white shirt with long brown pants and brown boots he got seated in the dining room of the base. Everyone else got seated as Akame and Tatsumi served the dozens of killer tuna on the table. Apparently the green eyed teen wasn't feeling happy because he felt like he didn't do good at the exercise to capture the fish. He witnessed first hand what Akame can do and she was truly a force to be reckoned with in the assassination field and when it comes to fishing. The red eyed girl didn't needed a fishing rod neither she needed bait, she only used her quick reflexes and her fists. He did the same but he wasn't fortunate compared to all of the killer tuna the dark haired girl caught. The country bumpkin sighed mentally his skills were still the same even with the blastia Yuri gave him. Everyone started eating picking the cut fish with their chopsticks.

"In the end, Tatsumi only caught two…." Akame said before she picked the head of one of he killer tuna.

"But didn't you say" bring it on" as you were undressing" it had to be Leone to come up with the comment that had the double meaning she was grinning.

Yuri chuckled as Tatsumi blushed.

"For his first time, he did well" said Najenda taking a bite of the fried tuna.

"Not good enough" replied the red eyed girl staring at the killer tuna head.

" _Shit, she doesn't think much of me at all...And I can't never tell what's she's thinking either. I'm still too weak!"_

"So Tatsumi did you and Akame "get it on"?" Yuri grinned making Leone laughed.

"Shut up!" the country bumpkin gave a comical expression.

"Leone?" Najenda spoke to the busty blond" there's someone with a request for us in the" usual spot" the person should be there by noon, another job for us."

"Right I'll leave as soon as I'm done with my plate."

"While you're at it take Yuri with you and show him around the capital" added the silver haired leader.

"Killing two birds with one stone I like it" grinned the blond.

"That's okay with me I was planning to ask you to head to the capital after the meal" said the long haired swordsman.

"Woof!"

"What is it Repede?" Akame has given a smile gazing down at the blue dog that had his plate on the ground" you want more killer tuna?"

"Woof!"

"Here you go" she smiled giving more fish to the canine and he started chowing down.

" _Repede made a new friend in this new land"_ Yuri smiled finishing his plate.

"Boy that was great" Leone finished" Yuri if you're done let's go."

"Same here let me change, wait for me outside of the hideout" the former Knight got up from the table.

"Leone remember what we talked about" Najenda reminded the blond as she gave a nod.

Yuri didn't know what she was talking about but he still left the table.

"Everyone's almost done" Akame spoke turning to Tatsumi" take the empty plates back to the kitchen and start washing them."

"Great I forgot to wash the dishes. Its the part I hate the most in cooking" the country teen gave a sigh.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: downtown district imperial capital)

Yuri and Leone walked the crowded streets of the city. Today's visit was suppose to be for the new member of Night Raid to get familiar with all the places of the capital. He already knew the capital was very big and it was divided in many districts from the upper class to the lower class. However the former Knight had other plans in mind remembering when he met the imperial officer Seryu yesterday and her way of fulfilling justice. The people her dog killed were soldiers of the empire but they were raping a woman and that was wrong, still she chose to kill them on the spot instead of arresting them. He would have done the same thing that's why he felt there was a connection with Seryu he believed in justice just like her and even if her view was twisted it hold some truth. Point is he needed to talk to her and maybe he can understand her better but there was also another thing that had him in deep thought.

" _Ogre just hearing his name its enough to know he's not the trusting type."_

Leone who was walking next to him had her eyes on the long haired swordsman the entire time. She didn't minded spending time with him she will always take advantage whenever she gets the chance to be with him. The blond admitted he was handsome and hot, he had a great body, he was strong he was able to fend off Akame and herself without a teigu that sounds impossible they've never seen anything like it. But she was troubled and mostly worried that the man next to her can't be trusted. Of course the group had to risk the fact that anyone that joins heir rank can be a traitor but Tatsumi wasn't like that. He was a country bumpkin who had no idea of the dark nature of the capital but Yuri was different. He already had experienced with a sword, he has fought before not to mention he has killed before. Lastly she was in thought what Najenda told her before eating the killer tuna meal.

* * *

" _ **What is it boss?"**_

" _ **When you accompany Yuri to the capital there's something I like you to do."**_

 _ **Leone saw the eyed patch woman's expression turning serious she knew that face it meant business" you're giving me a mission about Yuri….?"**_

" _ **Yes. I want you to keep an eye on him. I want you to watch over him every single move he makes, any place he goes you go with him."**_

" _ **He can't be trusted, isn't he?"**_

" _ **Its too soon to tell but we have to be cautious around him. He's hiding something I know it and so does Akame. She's the most observant of the group and she has kept an eye on him since the mission to kill Aria's family."**_

 _ **The busty blond tried to speak the hesitation evident in her eyes" if I find out he's a spy of the empire should I...Kill him?" but she already knew the answer to the question.**_

" _ **You're hesitating" Najenda raised an eyebrow looking a bit taken back" Leone you've never hesitated before not when it comes to missions, don't tell me you're falling for Yuri?" she smiled.**_

" _ **What?! No I..I" she blushed while the silver haired leader chuckled" okay maybe I like him...A little" she muttered at the last part.**_

" _ **You can rest easy. Honestly I don't think he's a spy from the empire but there's something about him that doesn't seem right. He's like an enigma."**_

" _ **That's for sure, after what he told me."**_

" _ **What do you mean? What did he tell you?"**_

" _ **Oh yeah I forgot to tell you boss. The other day when we went to the capital I found out Yuri's a foreigner."**_

" _ **A foreigner? I had my suspicions that he wasn't from around here. So he's from another land, did he said the name of his land?"**_

" _ **Nope but I had a feeling he was telling the truth. When we went to the capital we went to this antique store and Yuri sold the owner a bag of gold coins but it wasn't money from here, there were gold coins from another land. He sold them in exchange for gold coins of the empire."**_

" _ **Interesting" Najenda stood in thought before frowning at the blond woman" and you chose to tell me this now?"**_

" _ **I said I forgot sorry boss" she scratched the back of her head embarrassed.**_

" _ **Where else did you two went?" she gave a sigh inhaling the smoke from her pipe.**_

" _ **A weapon store. Yuri wanted to buy some weapons for when he's doing missions. He bought some equipment then a sword that reminds me boss, the sword he bought I think it might be a teigu" obviously the buxom blond wasn't going to mention when they went to the bar and when she got dead drunk until she puke, Najenda won't be happy if she finds out.**_

" _ **That's impossible you don't buy a teigu in a weapon store. Its ridiculous."**_

" _ **That's what I thought at first but when I took a closer look at the sword it was similar to a teigu that is mentioned in the book we have."**_

" _ **We can worry about that later right now Yuri is our main concern. What you just told me gives us the more reason to keep an eye on him, are we clear Leone?"**_

" _ **Crystal boss."**_

* * *

" _Boss said she's pretty sure Yuri isn't a spy from the empire if he's a foreigner then it will make sense he's not. Still I have to keep my eye on you, not that I don't mind"_ she happily smiled staring at the long haired swordsman her amber eyes were now undressing him wanting to see him wearing nothing.

"Where off to?" asked the swordsman getting her attention.

"You'll know when we get there. The place is kept secret for security reasons."

Yuri gave a nod understanding her point. This was the place where they usually meet contacts that will give them request that eventually become assassination missions. He actually like the idea of the innocent people that are been the victims of the empire's corruption the ones giving Night Raid their targets. This showed the assassin group were fighting for them and only them against their enemy the empire. The former Knight was aware that killing was wrong but he supported killing because the targets were evil and their souls were rotten to the core. Throwing them in jail wasn't going to do anything it was better to take their lives and it all goes back to the day when he killed Ragou the corrupted bastard, murderer and member of the imperial council of Zaphias and the death of Cumore a Knight of nobility using his position to do all kind of atrocities in the name of the Empire. It was for the same reason he understood Seryu no matter how twisted she is.

* * *

(Scene change)

Yuri was surprised to know that the spot for acquiring requests was the graveyard. But somehow it should be expected because it was the one place the empire itself won't suspect a thing because it was just a graveyard. The only thing they should be worrying are grave robbers instead of people giving targets to the elite force of the Revolutionary Army. Leone has activated her teigu Lionele and the long haired swordsman didn't know why maybe she was doing as a precaution just in case. What if the person who gives them a request is a spy? Or what's its a mercenary hired by the empire to kill Night Raid members it never hurt to be cautious. A lone figured was wearing a black robe covering the face was walking towards them. It looked like a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes, she seemed to be around the same age as Leone. The robe was obviously was to concealed her identity just in case anyone is following her but that wasn't good for them.

"You weren't followed?" Leone was all serious it was that side of her Yuri will rarely see.

"It's okay I made sure no one saw me" the young woman spoke in a soft tone that was hiding all kinds emotions among them, anger and sorrow.

" _No sings of anyone hiding in the area"_ the blond used her lion ears and her sight to make sure there wasn't anyone present to eavesdrop on their conversation, she turned to Yuri giving him a nod that the place was safe.

"Go ahead speak, what information do you have?"

"His name is Ogre he's the captain of the capital guards."

"Ogre?" the former Knight's dark eyes narrowed in anger he was right all along of him been a corrupted evil bastard.

"The other one is named Gamal he's a famous oil merchant. Ogre has been accepting bribes from him. Every time Gamal commits a crime, Ogre will find someone to take the fall for him. My fiance was framed for one of his crimes and was sentenced to death. He heard them talking to each other while in his cell. Before his execution, he sent me a letter so I would know all this" the was holding her chest as she was in pain.

"You okay?" Yuri got worried seeing her like she was really hurt.

"Please. Please somehow, help me clear this regret from my heart" she was in tears.

"Understood we'll send them both screaming to hell!" Leone glared thinking of the two bastards.

"Thank you so much miss! I can't never thank you enough. But maybe this will do" the woman took a bag filled with gold coins.

"Thank you and don't you worry Ogre and Gamal won't get away with this. We'll kill them in your fiance's name" the busty blond gladly accepted the payment.

She smiled hearing that as she started leaving. Yuri was in deep thought the whole time he realized something was awfully wrong with the woman. At her age she should be fine and pretty healthy but judging from her appearance she was obviously poor, then came the big question of how was she able to get this much money to pay Night Raid for the job? Many possibilities came to the long haired swordsman but there only one that hit him hard and it was the rightful one for a place like this. It was the one that will allow her to earn so much money under such short notice. She was probably practicing prostitution sleeping with men in exchange for money. That made him angry proving once more how cruel the capital is the poor could barely hang on and survive here that they will go to such lengths like selling their bodies for sex as long as they get money.

"Hey lady!" the former Knight took the bag of gold coins away from Leone shocking her and it shocked her even more when he threw the bag at the cloaked woman.

"What….?" she was shocked but she managed to caught it in time.

"Keep it you're going to need it more than us."

"Yuri what are you doing!?" the lioness glared at him" we need that money!"

"Use that money to go to a good doctor that can help you treat whatever sickness you have" he ignored the buxom blond.

"But I…." she stood shocked that he was able to figured out.

"So you noticed it too" Leone now understood why he was doing this but it surprised her more he was able to know she was sicked. She already knew from sniffing at the woman that she had a venereal disease.

"This job will be on the house those bastards are going to pay for the death of your fiance and all the innocent people they framed I promise."

More tears emerged and this time they were of pure joy" thank you, thank you very much" she left knowing if she dies she can die in happiness with no regrets.

"Yuri!" Leone was giving him a mean comical expression" what the hell do you think you're doing!? You can't do that we're not running a freaking charity!"

"We can make the exception just this one time. I'm sure Najenda won't be bother if we left out a couple of gold coins."

"A couple of gold coins!? There was enough in that bag to order me-"

"Go ahead say it" the former Knight was grinning" you were planning of taking that money to buy you quite the amount of beer weren't you?"

The lioness looked like she was a kid that has been caught with her hands on the cookie jar" I...That besides the point! But mainly all the money we receive from requests go directly to the Revolutionary Army. They need that money the most so they can keep buying supplies, food, weapons, men for labor as well as increasing their numbers by recruiting more members to join our cause."

"There was no way I was going to let you take money from her. She's sick isn't she?"

"Yeah" her amber eyes softened" I caught a scent coming from her of a venereal disease. She must have been selling her body to earn all that money."

"Prostitution...Damn it I hate been right" he tightened his fist.

"But hopefully she will take your advice and go to a doctor because she has the money for the treatment" the blond lioness gave him a smile.

"I sure hope so. Don't worry I will tell Najenda it was my call for giving back the money."

"Damn right you are I'm not going to get scold when I'm not responsible to begin with" she crossed her arms around her breast she didn't wanted the boss to yell and punish her by doing endless chores all over the hide out.

"Where off to now?"

"To the streets. Gotta ask people that knows about Ogre and Gamal. We have to make sure her story's true in order to accept her request to make a mission of it. It will be even better if we can find those two in the act."

"Right you can do that without me there's somewhere else I need to go. How about if we meet in front of your favorite bar an hour from now?"

"Where are you going?" Leone got suspicious suddenly.

"I think what you have to do is more important than where I'm going" he smiled at her but it only made the blond assassin glared at him.

" _Can't get him out of my sight"_ she remembered Najenda's orders to always follow his every moves" fine I'll go with you we can do the intel on that woman's story later, can't forget I still have to show you around the capital."

"You sure? I don't mind the company though but isn't checking her story more important?"

"Depends where you're going, mind sharing?" she winked at him as a way to make him feel comfortable she didn't wanted him to get suspicious of her actions.

"I'm heading to the headquarters of the imperial guards. There's some information there I need to gather."

"Why there?" she got curious at his destination.

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Fine" she deactivated her teigu changing back to normal" let's go then."

* * *

(Scene change)

It was easy for Yuri to reach the headquarters of the imperial guards thanks to Leone. The buxom blond knew the capital like the back of her hand so it didn't took them to find the place. The long haired swordsman wasn't planning to go the front entrance and ask for Ogre his reason was to gather intel in a sneaky way. He signaled for the blond assassin to follow him to the back of the building now she knew he had other plans in mind. At this rate it was hard not to trust him coming here maybe he wanted to take out Ogre already but without proving the woman's story if its true they couldn't take action against the captain of the imperial guards. But so far his actions weren't suspicious and he didn't hesitated when she volunteered to accompany, those were good signs. It made her happy to think the swordsman probably didn't had any ill intentions that will make him a traitor to Night Raid especially when she knew she like him. The busty blond won't deny that she felt attracted to Yuri she will keep the secret from him for now.

"Looks like our only way is up."

"I get it now. You want to spy on Ogre? If you want to confirm her story then there was no need for us to separate" Leone smiled at him.

"It's not exactly that I'm more interested to know about someone that is working for him."

"Sure thing" she shrug it off" if you want to get to the roof you won't be able to do it on your own, you need me" the buxom blond activated her teigu changing to her lioness form.

"You can get there easy" the former Knight knew Lionele's agility can get her to the top of high places.

"Get on my back Yuri I'll get us there" Leone was hiding her grin.

"I bet you're enjoying this" the long haired swordsman rolled his eyes.

"I bet YOU are enjoying this" she countered now her grin was visible.

"Whatever just take me there already" he chuckled getting on the woman's back.

With just a couple of jumps from the lioness they reached the top of the headquarters building. Luckily there were windows that will give them view of the below the offices of the members of the guards. Yuri suddenly heard laughter coming not too far from where they stood he gave Leone a nod as they walked to the source. Getting closer to one of the upward windows they had the view of an elegant office that it was enough to tell both it must belong to someone with a high rank within the guards. There was a large man seated on the desk and there was a short ugly man before him they were the ones laughing. Something told the long haired swordsman they weren't laughing because of a usual funny joke they way they laughed it was in a very mocking way. He turned to the blond assassin who nodded at him having a feeling that they have already found the targets. Just the sight of them was enough for the swordsman to glare with such hatred.

"Hahahahaha and then he was please don't kill me I want to see my fiance again!" Ogre kept on laughing" his expression was fucking hilarious!"

"Please Ogre stop it already! I can't stop laughing" Gamal was laughing so hard his face was filled with tears.

"I remember he was so scared of dying that he ended up pissing his pants!" the captain guards laughed harder.

"That's too much hahahahaha what a fucking pussy!"

"I'm telling you every time we send one of those fools to the execution they get funnier and funnier."

"Anyway Ogre I came here to discuss business with you not to laugh my ass off. But still it was good I haven't laugh so hard in years" the fat man dried his eyes.

"Then let's discuss business I-" he heard a knock on his office door before clearing his throat" come in!"

"Captain Ogre sir!"

" _Seryu"_ Yuri recognized the voice that belongs to the young woman he met a few times.

"Ah Seryu what is it? I was just telling Gamal a joke."

"Sir I came to give you my written report from last night's patrol shift" she gave a salute to her superior.

"Oh yes of course good job as always, will that be all?"

"Yes sir I'll be heading out and return to my post justice never sleeps" she gave another salute before leaving the office.

Ogre went to the door and opened it making sure she wasn't there anymore before he closed it" sorry about that I always have to double check she's not present whenever we're talking, though she would never eavesdrop on me she's very obedient."

"And she's quite a looker too" Gamal gave a perverted grin licking his lips" I didn't know you had such a sexy subordinate."

"Whatever you say. Now what business you want to discuss?"

"I want to trade oil with the southern countries. I just found out they are willing to pay me triple that's way more than what the empire pays me. I want a safe route to traffic my supplies and you're the only one who can provide me such."

"Gamal the empire is neutral with the southern countries, trading oil with other kingdoms is against the laws of the empire. I can easily have you thrown in jail and executed on the spot" the captain of the guards grinned.

"My apologies will two hundred thousand gold pieces change your mind?" the oil merchant grinned.

Ogre gave a similar grin" make it three hundred thousand and I will make you the safest trading route to the south in a short moments notice."

"Three hundred thousand gold pieces it is. But I would like to make an addition if you're willing to agree with my demand."

"What else do you want Gamal?"

"It's been a while since I've have been with a woman. Think you can convince your subordinate to spend some time with me?"

"You want Seryu?" Ogre was taken back before he started laughing hard" hahahahahahahaha!

"What's so funny!?" the merchant felt insulted.

"You'll have better luck with a prostitute she will never agree to be with you she's too loyal with her work. You heard her" justice never sleeps" she's into all that stupid bullshit always thinking that everything she's doing is making a difference and helping the empire is the right thing to do."

Hearing everything they talked about made Yuri's eyes hardened in so much anger at both men. It was exactly as he thought Ogre didn't care about Seryu and she was blind and oblivious to the corruption of the empire. Also he was right about Gamal a bastard who only care about filling his pockets with money and now he wanted to bang the young officer and subordinate of the captain. This was evidence enough that everything the woman said who asked for the request to kill them was true. They were rotten to the core they were corrupted just like the rest of the empire the only thing they deserve was a swift death. The long haired swordsman wanted so badly to go down there and cut them up with his sword before he made a movement he was stopped. He forgot he wasn't alone turning to the blond lioness of Night Raid she shook her head at him telling him not to do anything rash.

"Calm down Yuri doing something out of hand will get everyone's attention in the whole building" Leone whispered.

The former Knight gave a nod before he resumed listening.

"How about I offer you five hundred thousand gold pieces just to set me up with your pretty subordinate?"

"Wait you're giving me extra money just go on a date with Seryu? So its three hundred thousand for acquiring you the trade route with the southern countries and five hundred thousand for the blind date?" a grin was formed on Ogre's lips" that's a total of eight hundred thousand gold pieces damn Gamal, you must be so desperate to nail some pussy."

"I told you its been a while since I've been with a woman. Well Ogre are you going to accept my request?"

"For eight hundred thousand gold pieces I'm willing to sell my soul to the Devil, consider it done. Seryu will never agree with going on a date with you but I will think of something" he grinned again" I can drug her though that will mean you won't have a chatty date with her."

"That's quite all right in fact I'm not interested in the date at all" Gamal was grinning so lecherously" its what I'm going to do to her after the date what matters to me the most."

"You're a fucking pervert Gamal" Ogre laughed.

"Aren't we all?" he laughed.

" _Son of a bitches those two"_ Yuri was so angry oh he wanted to go down there and kill them with his bare hands.

"Easy" Leone calmed him again.

"Never thought Seryu will ever become so useful to me. Looks like I don't regret taking her under my wing these are the times, I don't regret ordering her parents assassination."

"That's so cold heart of you Ogre" Gamal laughed in complete mock.

"If you think Seryu is a fine piece of ass you should have meet her mother. She was so hot nice pair of tits, fine ass I originally wanted to sell her to the human trafficking cartel but since she refused my offer claiming she was deeply in love with her husband and that she love her daughter so much I had to get rid of her too. She would have been one heck of a whore I tell you."

"Doesn't she suspect you had a hand in their murder?"

"No way ever since I took her in she grew attached to me and her loyalties are only for me. Besides I made the murder of her parents looked like it was the work of the Revolutionary Army namely, I drew the flag with the symbol that belongs to Night Raid and put it next to their bodies. As far as I'm concern she only believes Night Raid is responsible for their deaths."

"So clever and so diabolical Ogre I think I have gain a new level of respect for you. I would like if we can continue making business in the future."

"As long as you continue delivering the gold I will be your loyal partner in crime" he chuckled" now if there isn't anything left to discuss then we should part ways. I have work to do and I believe so do you."

"Yes I do have a busy schedule."

After they left the captain's office Yuri has suddenly jumped down from the roof landing on the desk. Leone gasped jumping down looking shocked and she needed to take a few steps back. Gazing at the long haired swordsman he was so angry if Ogre and Gamal were here they would have been dead less than a second.

"What are you doing Yuri?"

"Looking for her file" he muttered as his eyes were on the archive on the corner of the desk.

"Whose file?" the busty blond didn't had a clue.

He checked the letters written on the archives if they were done in alphabetical order by last name then he needed to check under the letter" U" it was his best shot.

"Ubiquitous..Ubiquitous...Got it" he pulled the folder that belongs to Seryu.

"Whose file are you looking for?" Leone gazed curiously at the folder in his hands.

"Seryu I'm taking it. They won't mind if one their files is missing."

"Why are you even interested in-"

"Later we just confirmed that woman's story to be true. Those bastards have to die."

"Right, time to head back to the base."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Night Raid hideout)

After returning from the capital Leone told everything to Najenda as they were in the meeting room of the assassin's base. The mechanical arm woman stood on her throne smoking her pipe with a thoughtful expression. Aside from Yuri and Repede present there was Tatsumi and Akame. The red eyed girl stood with her usual calm demeanor, Repede was more worried for his partner's expression. The former Knight was showing all kinds of emotions after everything he heard from Ogre and Gamal. Tatsumi stood shocked after hearing everything especially the part when the woman who gave the request had a venereal disease because she was selling her body to earn the money to pay the assassin's group. He was also angry of Ogre and Gamal for been evil their corruption had no end and he understood that they needed to be eliminated. Najenda inhaled more from the smoke of her pipe while giving a nod after listening to the blond woman.

"Have you checked her story?"

"They're guilty. Yuri and I heard them having a conversation about their dirty deeds."

"Okay. Night Raid will accept this request. We will deliver divine punishment upon the heads of those heinous monsters and sent them to the hereafter."

"Taking out Gamal will be simple" Leone said knowing the oil merchant was no fighter he's an easy target" but Ogre will be a formidable opponent."

Najenda gave a nod knowing about the captain of the guards" Ogre the demon. He is called "The Demon" because his skills with the sword makes him an object of terror to the criminals of the capital. Usually, he spends his time with his subordinates. But other than that, he hangs out at the Garrison Headquarters. Gamal comes to his private room to give him the brides. Due to his station, on his days off he leaves headquarters and spends his day drinking on main street, close to the palace."

"It seems the only time to attack would be on his day off" Tatsumi said.

"However, the security around the palace will be tough. For Akame, who is on the capital's most wanted list, this will be a dangerous mission" replied the silver haired leader.

"Shall we wait for the group to come back?" asked the red eyed girl.

"But we don't know when they will finish their job, right?" said the country bumpkin.

"Yes…."

"We'll take him out" Yuri finally spoke getting the group's attention" Repede and I will kill Ogre."

"Hm...You two huh?" Najenda stood in thought scratching her chin.

"No wait" Tatsumi spoke making everyone present turned to him" I...I'll do it."

"Tatsumi…?" The long haired swordsman was a bit taken back but gave a smile.

"Ohhh...Are you saying you can kill Ogre by yourself?" the leader smiled amused at the teen.

"Look I've been training hard thanks to Yuri and also…." he stood in thought glancing at the bodhi blastia on his arm" I'll try hard to defeat him."

"But its not just defeat Ogre, its to kill him. Remember your performance in your first mission hesitating over the enemy when you were told to finish him off. Can you really do it Tatsumi?"

"I can I'm not going to fail. I hesitated once but not anymore besides, this guy Ogre sounds like an evil bastard I will definitely not show mercy to someone like him."

"As you are now, you stand no chance…." Akame spoke been the voice of reason.

"While we stand here debating, there may be other innocent people being framed for crimes they didn't commit!"

"He's right you know" added the long haired swordsman.

"If that's the case, I'll handle him myself!" his green eyes filled with fury and determination" the feeling of your most cherished person being cruelly taken away...I don't want anyone to have to experience that loss…."

"….." Akame kept her usual expression not reacting to his words.

"Understood" Najenda smiled at the teen" I can appreciate your decision. Go kill the demon."

"Well said, Tatsumi! It's good that you're so dedicated!" Leone smacked his back.

"Leone Akame, I leave the oil merchant to you."

"You got it, boss."

"Yuri, you and Repede will act as back up for Tatsumi. Just in case things go bad don't hesitate to interfere."

"Sure thing."

"Woof!"

"How about, Akame! When its time, I can step up!"

"…..."

"Where does this self confidence come from? As you are now, so full of yourself, you'll just end up dead."

Tatsumi glared lowering his head.

"How about cutting him some slack?" Yuri spoke" just because you're more experience than him it doesn't give you the right to belittle him."

Akame turned to the swordsman with a serious expression" I'm not belittle him, I'm been rational. He can't take on Ogre."

"And I say he can. How about we make a deal? If he wins against Ogre on his own you'll eat a shovel full of worms."

"And if Tatsumi loses?" she wasn't affected by the deal in the least.

"Then he will be the one to eat the shovel full of worms" the former Knight grinned.

"What the! Yuri don't!" the country teen had a huge comical expression.

"It's okay you can do it."

"Deal" the red eyed girl agreed to the terms of the deal.

"This is going to be good!" Leone looked hyped" my money's on you Tatsumi so you better not lose."

"Great" the green eyed teen was bumped down.

"Let's head to the training grounds and have a couple of sparring matches. This time Repede will join us."

"Woof!"

"Okay…." the country bumpkin gave a sigh.

"Before you go Yuri" Najenda stopped the swordsman on his tracks" I haven't forgotten that you gave back the client's payment for the assassination request."

"Here we go" he muttered giving a sigh" yeah that's right we don't need money from her."

"Though I admire your act of kindness you are wrong. We need the money from anyone who request our services, the money is primary use for the Revolution Army they need that money more than us. I'm the one who decides if we need the payment or not."

"That's exactly what I told him boss but he didn't listen to me" the busty blond shrugged her shoulders.

"And you weren't planning in taking that money to drink yourself to death?" grinned the former Knight.

The one eyed leader turned to the blond woman while she was acting like an idiot" I have no idea what he's talking about boss."

"Anyway, Yuri just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It won't" the swordsman left the meeting room with Repede and Tatsumi following him.

"Leone your report" Najenda wanted to know every move the swordsman.

"I followed him to Garrison headquarters where we saw Ogre and Gamal talking. After that he…."

"Go on" she inhaled smoke from her pipe while Akame was listening to every word.

"I don't know if this can be counted as Yuri hiding something. But he took a file folder from Ogre's office on one of the imperial guards."

"Really?" the silver haired woman was surprised but Akame remained the same" any idea who is the name of this guard that was on the folder?"

"Someone named...Seryu Ubiquitous doesn't ring any bells to me though."

"I see…." Najenda stood in thought she was also unfamiliar with this person" anything else you have to report?"

"Don't think so. After we left the headquarters I showed him around the whole capital, he didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Nothing suspicious except he bought some beef stew for the two of us which I have to add it was pretty damn good" the buxom blond smiled while blushing because it felt she was on a date with the long haired swordsman.

"Beef stew…." Akame had her mouth watering from her saliva thinking of the exquisite dish.

"Good work Leone."

"Do I continue watching over him?"

"Yes don't lose sight of him at all cost. He doesn't seem to have any ill intentions that will put us in risk but its better to be prepare than feeling sorry. If he does turns out to be a risk, then we will have no choice…."

"Listen boss I..." Leone paused her eyes softening" I don't think I'll be able to go through with it…."

"It's all right I understand" the silver haired leader smiled not believing the blond was falling hard for the swordsman.

"If Yuri is a threat to the group and to our cause, I will eliminate him" Akame didn't showed any emotion in her voice.

* * *

(Time skip: days later)

Yuri has prepared himself for this day today Tatsumi was going to kill Ogre. It will take place after sun down but before the mission takes place he needed to finished with the preparations. Thanks to the file folder he stole on Seryu he knew all about her patrol shifts knowing exactly where to find her depending on the time. Also during the days after he was done training with Tatsumi and giving him battle tips he went on with keeping an eye on one of the Night Raid's targets. Every day the former Knight will followed Ogre leaving Garrison headquarters all the way to his house it was the same routine on his day off. He will go to his house have a few smoke, then he will take his money and leave the house probably heading to a bar to drink somewhere around Main street. Those were his days off, on duty days he was always seem with many guards his subordinates. The intel they got from the Revolutionary Army was indeed true.

And he spotted her, Seryu was the first one to be next to him. He felt bad for her to be so blind to the corruption around her. That everything was nothing but a lie she respected Ogre and probably saw him as an inspiration and maybe as a father. She was oblivious to the truth and how would she feel that the person she cares so much, the person she respects and looks up to was her parent's murderer? But why go to such lengths just to break her dreams? Because it was the right thing to do and she needed to know the truth. The long haired swordsman made sure Ogre didn't saw him or any of his subordinates he was able to blend in with the crowd acting all cool making sure he wasn't nervous or lacked any suspicious behavior. Today it was the captain's day off so he was following him leaving headquarters as usual only this time he was wearing his Dark Enforcer attire. Repede was with him in his own mask and cloak they stood at the top of the buildings watching over the target.

As soon as Ogre left both were jumping from one roof to the next. The former Knight have already memorized the location of his house and it didn't took him that long to reach his destination. The captain of the imperial guards reached his home and he did the same thing whenever he arrives on his day offs. He went to his study and smoke his cigar, then he went to his safe and took some of his money before he left. That his cue and his canine partner to infiltrate the home and he wasn't surprised the house was as big as a mansion though it wasn't bigger than Aria's. Yuri carefully opened the window of his study and entered before aiding Repede to entered too. He knew searching the study was his best bet to find the evidence he was searching for. The one thing he needed so that Seryu learns the identity of her parent's death and their murderer. The masked assassin searched the whole desk going through the drawers until there was one that was locked.

" _This one can be open with a key…."_

"What are you doing here?"

Yuri took his sword Elucidator while Repede took his blade even he was surprised that there was someone behind them, someone has actually sneaked up on the blue canine. At first they thought it was Ogre that decided to return because he probably forgot something but they calmed down when they saw the person was Leone. The buxom blond stood with her teigu activated and she already of the change of his attire whenever he will be on missions, the same with his canine partner. However the lioness of Night Raid didn't looked happy she was all serious especially after she caught him breaking into Ogre's home.

"Thanks for the startle I almost cut you with my new sword" Yuri hide the sarcasm.

"Why are you here?"

"I will guess you've been stalking me. That's very creepy, even for you Leone."

"Don't change the topic, what are you doing in Ogre's house?"

"Searching for evidence."

"Evidence of what?"

"I need to tell Seryu the truth."

"Seryu? That's the guard whose file you stole from Ogre's office. Why are you so interested in her?" the buxom blond has hide her jealousy tone maybe this wasn't the time to be feeling that way.

"You were there when those bastards were talking. Ogre killed her parents and she doesn't have a clue its him, she thinks it was Night Raid."

"And you want to clear our name of that murder? I got news for you Yuri we have done a lot of murders for a while, clearing our name from one won't do a difference."

"It will make a difference for her. I can't convince her by just telling her it was Ogre that's why I need to find some evidence that will change her mind, like a written confession. The bastard sounds like he's the kind of person that likes to brag from his past" achievements". I have a strong feeling he has something in this room that will count as evidence. This drawer is locked I need to find a key."

"I have the key" said Leone.

"You do?" he blinked before he saw punching the drawer destroying it, he sweat dropped" why I didn't thought of that?"

"Because you have Seryu in the brain" she frowned while crossing her arms.

"Jealous?" he grinned.

"Shut up" she glared at him while he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Yuri removed the damages done by the lioness as he grabbed the contents of the locked drawer. His black eyes widened as he took a medium size book with the tittle" journal" on the cover. Opening it his eyes widened more as a smile spread over his lips seeing the written pages with the date telling that it was about the life of the captain of the imperial guards. Leone gazed at his with a curious expression the long haired swordsman looks like he has found a gold mine.

"Found the evidence, his journal. She won't believe my words but maybe she will believe Ogre's words written here. Yeah everything's here, meeting her parents all the way to their murder to taking Seryu in."

"Why are you really doing this Yuri?"

"So its bad that I try to do the right thing? What do you think will happen if Tatsumi kills Ogre and she finds out Night Raid is responsible for his death just like her parents? She will be driven mad by revenge she's not going to stop until she kills us, no word anyone says will change her mind."

"Sometimes I think you're too kind for your own good Yuri" Leone shook her head.

"I'm only kind to those who are good and I can tell, Seryu is a good person."

"I better get going I'm meeting Akame for the mission to kill Gamal."

"Better go too. We'll be backing Tatsumi up if needs the help" the masked assassin turned to Repede who barked in return.

* * *

(Scene change)

Tatsumi stood near Main street where soon Ogre was going to be passing by. The green haired teen was looking determined because this will be the first time he'll be doing a mission on his own without any help from the other members of the assassin's group. It wasn't just about doing the right thing and take out someone who was corrupted and responsible for the deaths of so many innocent people that got framed by a crime they never committed. It was about his pride he needed to show a certain red eyed assassin that he has what it take to defeat an opponent skilled in the sword like Ogre. There was something else that was bothering him it was regarding Akame, Leone's words were still clear to him before he left. The country bumpkin stood in thought not knowing what to think of it, but it explained why she became the person she is today.

* * *

" _ **If you go straight that way, it'll lead you straight to Main street" Leone pointed to the straight resembling a long bridge.**_

" _ **Got it!"**_

"… _ **...…..."**_

" _ **You wanna know a story about Akame?"**_

" _ **Huh?" the teen turned to the buxom blond.**_

" _ **When Akame was young, she and her younger sister were both bought somewhere in the empire. Well, you know poor parents selling their kids is a pretty common story. Anyways, her and another girl the same situation entered assassination training together. There she learned how to kill people...She survived, in that hellish situation. She and her worked under the orders of the empire. She was the perfect assassin. But, each time she carried out her duty she could feel more of the darkness within the empire. The boss, who was her target at the time, succeeded in persuading her...To defect from the empire and join the Revolutionary Army that cared only about the people. By that time, it seems most of the comrades she has grown up and trained with were all dead..." Leone turned to Tatsumi.**_

" _ **Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"**_

" _ **As an amateur, I should shut up and listen to the professional killer."**_

 _ **The busty blond only smiled at him" well...You'll understand if you're successful today."**_

" _ **Yeah! I'm definitely gonna to do this!" Tatsumi was filled with determination to succeed on his mission.**_

" _ **Good hunting!" she gave him a thumbs up.**_

* * *

" _Does that mean I was wrong answering her question?"_ he stood in thought _" Akame is obviously way skilled and stronger than me, she already has so much experience. Of course she will belittle to me and mock me next to her I'm just an ant and she's a giant risk species she will crush me in a second. But after she went through...ugh I shouldn't be thinking about that, I should be focusing in my fight with Ogre."_

* * *

(Scene change)

Seryu was doing her night patrol as usual with a lot of pride and confidence. The streets of the capital during the night was very dangerous all kinds of criminal activity can occur not to mention those that disturbs the peace. The ones who were evildoers in her eyes and considered to be the enemies of the empire the Revolutionary Army. Within them stood the group who were responsible for the death of her parents, Night Raid. She would never forgive them for what they did, her mother died first, then her father. She thought she will suffer and be alone until Ogre took her in and gave her a purpose to continue living he was her mentor, her role model she wanted to be like him. Her bio organic teigu Koro reacted, its eyes narrowed sensing someone heading their way. The auburn haired woman stopped on her tracks spotting her companion and weapon looking the opposite way.

"What's wrong Koro?"

"…...….."

"An evildoer is here" she took her tonfas ready to fight" show yourself enemy of the empire!"

The auburn woman saw two individuals arrived at her field of vision. One was tall wearing a wolf mask with a black clothing with a trench coat, he looked very suspicious no doubt an evildoer. The other was small it looked like a dog but he had a demonic looking mask with a cloak covering his body. Both of them had characteristics that they were up to no good, criminals they looked to be a threat to the peace of the capital.

"We're not your enemy" replied the tall figure in the wolf mask.

"Hard to believe with your attires. Any evildoer must be punish by the strong weight of justice."

"Its only a precaution Seryu, but as for me I'm just a friend who cares for you."

Koro was growling at the masked man while his canine companion was doing the same thing to the bio organic teigu. The member of the imperial guard stood in thought her amber eyes from the stranger who might pose a threat. Her amber eyes narrowed still holding her weapons and Koro of course was ready for her command to kill these people before them.

"Are you with Night Raid? You two fit the description that you can be assassins" she didn't know if they were with the assassin's group since she memorized the faces of the wanted posters belonging to Night Raid members.

"We're not with them, like I said we're wearing this masks for precaution. I'm here to help you Seryu, so you can open your eyes to the truth."

"What truth?" she raised an eyebrow she wasn't trusting this man by the minute.

"You think Night Raid had anything to do with what happened to your father and mother?"

"My mother died when I was young!" she suddenly snapped tightening the hold of her tonfas as Koro growled" she was sicked and her body was fragile she died by natural causes."

"But what if you're wrong? What if she and your father were both murdered and Night Raid doesn't have anything to do with it? I have the proof right here" he showed her a book.

"What's that suppose to be?" Seryu was convinced that this person had something up his sleeve and he was doubt an evildoer.

"Its Ogre's journal."

"What!? You mean to tell me you broke into Captain Ogre's home and stole his journal!" the woman glared as she fired her tonfas.

Yuri and Repede quickly dodged the fire as the auburn haired woman was glaring at them with a twisted expression.

"You two are evildoers that threatens the peace of the empire. I will not allow you to take anything else from Captain Ogre!" she turned to her teigu" Koro berserk mode!"

" _Not good. I wanted to avoid a fight"_ Yuri kept his calm watching her living weapon transformed into the giant beast that he once saw" let's be careful partner that thing is dangerous."

"Woof!"

The large beast charged at them trying to eat them as both dodged in time.

"Try to keep it busy!" the masked swordsman told Repede.

While his canine partner was busy trying to distract the bio organic teigu Yuri set his sights at Seryu. The amber eyed woman grinned evilly pointing her tonfas at him, she fired gun mechanism. The former Knight blocked the fire using his sword Elucidator he charged at her as both engaged combat. He used a variety of sword attacks but the female guard has proven to be skilled, she blocked the attacks showing the strength of her weapon's defense.

"I don't want to fight you Seryu, I told you I'm not your enemy!"

"Then why did you commit a crime by stealing Captain Ogre's journal!? Something so personal shouldn't fall into a stranger's hands."

"His journal is very important, the truth is here. Everything about the murder of your parents and his plans for you, its all in here!"

"Liar! I would never believe an evildoer like you!"

Yuri didn't wanted to fight her but he will have to defend himself. Seryu has proven to be very skilled in close range combat. If he kept his distance from her she will use her guns and the firepower from them was quite impressive. Taking a quick glance at his canine partner, Repede was doing a good job dodging and running away from the giant beast Koro. That meant his only concern was the woman before him, she was that good. Though he wouldn't put her in the same level as Akame. Seryu was quick and has a good defense but she wasn't that strong with her attacks. The only thing to be wary of her are her guns and of course, her big guard dog Koro. The former Knight blocked a couple of attacks until he was close to her face, this fight was pointless and he had to make her read the damn journal. He should have known better, Seryu was going to be very stubborn convincing her to read the truth wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"If you really believe in justice, then you will read his journal."

"There is no justice by reading someone's journal. Its invading someone else private life I will never do such thing. Especially if its the journal of Captain Ogre!"

"Just read one entry. I already marked the important ones, they explain the truth of your parents murder."

Seryu ignored his words firing her guns but the masked swordsman dodged the attacks. He heard a loud noise and saw Koro has destroyed small part of the street trying to eat Repede but it has failed. The swordsman decided to take a gamble and threw the journal right in front the auburn woman. Thankfully she stood still, her amber eyes were only him waiting for his next move.

"At least check if its his hand writing, I can't tell if it is. Tell you what, if the hand writing is fake if it doesn't belong to Ogre then you can kill me along with my partner. We won't even fight back" the risk was worth Yuri was very confident the journal belong to the captain of the imperial guard.

"…...…..…..…...….….…..…..…...…."

"I'll give you my word. If its fake then you can take my life, let justice punish us."

"….."

"I know I know, you can't trust the word of an" evildoer". You don't have to, just confirm his hand writing that's all."

"Koro stop!"

Repede reached his human partner just before the beast was about to reach them. But, as soon as it heard his master's command the teigu completely halted its movements.

Seryu didn't know why she stopped her teigu from eating them, getting rid of them. She didn't understand why she was doing this, they were evil, they needed to be punish, they were the enemies of the empire, she should bring the wrath of justice on them. But the masked swordsman's voice, his tone was so serious and mostly it was honest. She wouldn't dare take a peek on the journal of her mentor, it was so wrong to do so. But the evildoer in the wolf mask gave his word to only check the hand writing in the journal to prove it belongs to her captain. If it didn't belong to Ogre then they will agree to get killed by Koro, so what did she had to lose? A twisted grin was formed on her mind, either way she will still execute them because justice always win. She had no intention in reading it whatsoever. Her amber eyes were fixed on the journal as she carefully picked it up.

"Keep an eye on them Koro. If they make a one single move kill them!" she grinned seeing the bio organic teigu grinning ready to eat them up.

Seryu noticed some of the pages were marked by an orange color on the upper corner. Slowly her amber eyes were on the first marked page, shortly she was shocked. Her hands trembled slightly because honestly she was pretty sure the masked thief was wrong but, apparently he wasn't. She gazed at the masked swordsman, then back at the page, then back at him and again at the page. What was going on? There was no way he was right, there must be some kind of mistake. But this was something he couldn't fake because she has seen this many times before, especially when she was always there with him.

"This is...This is the captain's hand writing. I recognize it anywhere" her hands trembled.

"See...Now you have a clue I'm telling the truth. Read that page, there's a lot of Ogre you don't know."

"But..This is wrong I can't read personal information from the captain…."

"Just read it. I told you if I'm lying you can go ahead and kill us both" Yuri turned to Repede he didn't know if the canine was much of a volunteer to die.

Seryu still didn't wanted to believe she was holding in her hands Ogre's journal. His entire life was written here, everything including his personal secrets. It explains the masked thief stole it from his home breaking into his house when he wasn't present. Her eyes traveled to the first marked page and before she knew it she was reading the entry. Amber eyes fixed on the page and every word that she eventually was reading while on the back of her head she hoped Ogre will forgive her.

 **I saw her on the market place and she was stunning. I saw her body and it arouse me like no other woman has ever done before. Even with the dress she was wearing I could clearly see her sexy body. The size of her breast, those thighs and that ass, I suddenly got a boner. That wasn't all not she had a body begging for sex but she was absolutely beautiful. Long chestnut hair and amber eyes I was captivated by this woman I took the courage to approach her and ask for her name. She smiled at me with a nice smile giving me her name" Myria Ubiquitous". When she spoke to me I realized I wanted her to be mine, she was perfect and she will only belong to me….**

"…."

It was hard for Yuri to tell Seryu's expression, do doubt she read the first marked entry. But her face blank, unreadable. It was impossible to know if she was angry or neutral. The imperial guard went back to read the next entry she was starting to experience many emotions. Captain Ogre knew her mother and he has never told her about it. Then he had an attraction towards her that was a sick obsession, and he was a pervert. The last one should be obvious she was aware many men were perverts, it was a pretty normal thing. Her amber eyes went to the second marked entry following the words from beginning all the way to the end.

 **That FUCKING BITCH! I don't care if she's already married and has a daughter I just want her body, I desire her! I even told her I will give her family dozens of gold pieces in exchange for sleeping with me. Instead she looked at me with that same smile and told me" I love my husband very much I would never break his heart". How dare she! I will show her you don't mess with me. So I invited her to have a drink with me it wasn't a date Myria, been the naive woman she is believed me.**

 **We have a drink while I was pretending to feel sorry for trying to bribe her for having sex with me and she never realized I have put that poison on her drink before her arrival. The poison's effect was immediately as she fell dead within the seconds. After that I took her to an alley and fucked her real good. It would have been better if she was screaming and crying trying to fight me but it will have to do. It saddens me she would have become the best prostitute in the capital with that fucking body. That's not all I already talk to those guys in charge of the human trafficking at the red light district, they're going to be disappointed but I don't care.**

" _Wha…."_ Seryu stood shocked frozen in place.

Yuri saw her expression changed to one of pure shocked. Looks like she has read the second marked entry. He hasn't read them completely but he caught a glimpse of the words knowing Ogre's perverted obsession with the guard's mother that eventually lead to her murder.

"What...What is…." she mouthed softly deciding to go to the next marked entry.

 **The son of a bitch was crying when I told him the news of Myria's death. He kept on crying how much he love her and I didn't give a shit. I enjoyed fucking his dead wife a lot I decided to make his life a living hell just for the fun of it. I made him pay double the taxes, I made him do shit work, I even let my subordinates make fun of him, even beat him up. Yet he never suspected me as the one who murdered his wife, pathetic naive fool. Eventually I sent him to Aria's family I pay them to torture him. Funny thing they didn't care if I was paying them they just wanted to torture him for the pleasure. Unfortunately they went too far and he died I brought him back to his house and decided to use a valuable excuse.**

 **So I came up with the idea to draw the symbol of Night Raid to make it look like they did it. It sure did fooled his daughter she cried screaming she had nowhere else to go. I actually felt sorry for her if it wasn't because she resembles Myria I would have kill her on the spot. I will train her she will become the perfect weapon for the empire and maybe turning her into a whore. Those were my plans with her mother anyway, maybe I will be her first customer. Seryu Ubiquitous your life is mine!**

"…..."

"Seryu….?"

The woman who was proud to serve the imperial guards and under Ogre's orders stood shocked her hands trembling holding the journal. This wasn't real, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be true, she was dreaming, nothing but a bad dream. This masked evildoer isn't here and he didn't stole her mentor's journal speaking horrific things about her family and herself. Even with his hand writing giving her the obvious idea it was true and real she wanted to deny it a million times. Yuri felt bad for her been blinded to the real evil around her and finding out the person she respected the most, who saw him as family was nothing but a murderer and a liar. Ogre has deceived for who knows how long no matter how twisted her views and logic of justice was, she didn't deserve this cruel fate. The auburn haired woman went to the next entry her amber eyes fixed on the words.

 **Turns out taking Seryu as my apprentice wasn't such a bad thing after all. She's a quick learner and she has gotten stronger than I thought in just a couple of months. Yeah she has a future in the empire another pawn, added to my side. All those who are subordinates are nothing but parasites that need to attach themselves to someone strong in order to survive. That's how it is in this damn forsaken world if you're weak you will eventually die. But if you're strong you will live and by using those in your way for your own survival is the only way there is.**

 **Money is also power that's why I will do anything to get it, the more the better. I've been paying those low lives from the gutter to steal any valuables for me. Not just gold but anything of value as long as I can sell it for profit. I can always my subordinates to lend me a hand maybe Seryu, but then again that will be a mistake. Lately she's been saying this crap of justice always prevailing it makes me sick, justice this and justice that I can't stand it.**

Seryu's trembling worsened holding the book, by now tears were emerging. She just found out Ogre could care less about her subordinates, about herself or anyone within the ranks of the empire. Money was one of the things that her like and also she found out he's been paying thieves, lawbreakers to steal for him. He didn't just murdered her parents, he was a liar, a corrupted soul he was no better than the evildoers she will hunt down and punish in the name of justice. She passed the page seeing another marked entry seeing the date, it was written a few days ago.

 **Aiding Gamal has been one of my best successes since I got promoted to captain of the guards. The bastard is an oil merchant he's freaking loaded its not even funny. It's only been a few weeks and I have more money than a noble all thanks to his bribes. He's trading with the black market along with other people that will go against the empire and I could care less. As long as he pays me I'm fine with it at the same time I'll be doing my job arresting the guilty by taking a random person and letting him get the blame.**

 **Of course the punishment is death I'm fine with it no one will miss the ones getting killed for taking my fall. Just recently he paid me three hundred thousand gold pieces for opening a trading route to the southern cities and that's not all he paid me five hundred thousand for letting him go on a date with Seryu. Looks like it's been a while since he had a woman and Seryu is an adult, almost turning twenty five. But knowing her she won't accept and she will never accept money. My only choice is to drug her and Gamal doesn't have any objections since all he wants is to bang her.**

 **Seryu will have to do the noble sacrifice for justice and lose her virginity to the fat bastard. I do know she's a virgin she's not the type to be searching for men because her duty to the people is more important than anything. So sad to still be a virgin at her age, I've seen ten year old losing theirs. Anyway I will have to carefully plan how I'm going to drug her without getting her suspicious of my actions. But it won't be that difficult she adores me and she's the most loyal and obedient subordinate I have ever had. If she only knew her loyalty for me will be her downfall. Anything to survive sacrifice the pawns over the rest.**

"…...…..."

Yuri saw her finally dropping the journal as it has been the last draw on the young woman's sanity. The tears were falling and she stood speechless like she couldn't speak. This was a sign that she was starting to let the truth sink in her system. Though he hated doing this the former Knight knew this was the right thing to do. Seryu couldn't continue living in this life of denial, away from the truth. Or who knows how dangerous she will become to others and to herself. Koro watched her master and it looked like the bio organic teigu was mimicking her, because it had a sorrowful expression. The masked assassin knew he will have to go soon because he and Repede are supposed to be on stand by watching over Tatsumi. Suddenly he gasped hearing the auburn haired woman screaming, a scream that was filled with rage and anguish. Her amber eyes fell on him as if she wanted to unleash her anger, her frustration on the masked thief for showing her the journal.

"You did this! You wrote this journal, you want me to think Captain Ogre wrote it!"

"Right I am that good at forging his hand writing" Yuri was obviously been sarcastic" that journal is he's, everything written there was written by him. You told me it was Ogre's hand writing, you confirmed it. I had nothing to do with it, the only thing I'm guilty is stealing the journal from his house. But the one guilty for taking your life away Seryu, is him. Ogre is guilty at everything including your suffering and all the crap and hell you had to endure in your life. Now will be a good time to open your eyes to the truth."

"No...No...No, no no no! It can't be true!" she let out more tears.

"You just found out your entire life is a lie, don't blame you for not believing me. But that's how things are here in the capital. Sad to think that many of the nobles, politicians, imperial soldiers and high ranking officers are just like Ogre. Look Seryu you can do two things. You can, either ignore all of this pretend you never read his journal and continue working for him, serving the corrupted empire or you can accept the truth and do something else with your life that doesn't involve the empire."

"I will never join Night Raid or the Revolutionary Army!"

"Never said that. That's fine by me if you're not interested in fighting for them. In fact, I feel a whole lot better that you don't want to" his comment surprised the amber eyed woman" you should leave the capital, go far away to some place quiet and peaceful. The kind of place that will let you reflect upon yourself and maybe you can finally decide what to do with your life. But you can't stay here y-"

"Shut up!" she glared at him with a twisted expression" Captain Ogre he would never...He…."

"Still in denial…." Yuri sighed looks like she won't be accepting the truth so quickly.

"It's not true, its not true, its not true, its not true, its not true, ITS NOT TRUE, ITS NOT TRUE, ITS NOT TRUE!"

The masked assassin realized she was suffering from a panic attack. Seryu grabbed the journal from the ground and ran away, Koro followed her shortly.

"Wait!" he knew it was too late she was gone he sighed he didn't had time to go after her" damn it...Let's go Repede we have to find Tatsumi."

"Woof!"

* * *

(Scene change)

Ogre walked Main street with his head held high. He felt like he was owner of the capital, the highest authority more than the Emperor himself. The people that passed him by greeted him with a smile while others looked scared. They all respected him or fear him he didn't care he had power, money and a high rank. After having a couple of drinks of sake he decided to call it a night maybe he will go to his favorite strip club in the red light district. Watching those sexy dancers might help him think of a plan to drug Seryu so she can become Gamal's sex doll. The captain of the guards decided to think about that later and focused on what to do now. The scarred one eyed man saw someone approaching him he looked like a kid wearing a brown coat with a hoodie. His face was hidden because of the hood but his body language said he was a bit shy. He mentally grinned another fan who respected him.

"Uhmm...Captain Ogre?"

"What?"

"I have something I would like to speak with you about…."

"What? Spit it out then."

"Talking about it in the open like this would be a little problematic. Let's go somewhere more, quiet."

"Fine" Ogre frowned he was looking forward to go to the strip club.

* * *

The captain of the imperial guards suddenly got a bad feeling as soon as he was followed the cloaked kid. He had no idea what he wanted to talk to him about unless he wanted to do some dirty work for him. That made him grinned maybe he wanted to volunteer to become a thief in his name, the more people he had the better more money in his pockets. The boy lead him to an alley which it was very dark it was definitely a quiet place but most of all pretty solitary.

Tatsumi turned to the one eyed captain with determination in his green eyes finally face to face with Ogre. His target, his mission the person he needed to kill, the one responsible for framing so many innocent people. All those people got executed for crimes they didn't committed, he is the guilty one. Remembering Yuri's training and his tips he was going to fulfill Night Raid's orders and kill him.

" _This will do"_ the teen gazed around the perfect spot for an assassination.

"Hey. This place is fine, right?"

" _Here goes nothing"_ he grinned coming with a plan to try and lower his guard" I beg of you! Please allow me into capital defense force!"

"Then apply through the normal process idiot!" Ogre got pissed _" that's it? Thanks for wasting my time brat."_

"I must earn enough money to send back to my home in the country sir!"

"I thought it would be something like this" the captain gave a sigh having a feeling that was the reason he wanted to talk to him.

"But...In these hard times, its so difficult to get in" Tatsumi took his sword ready to strike.

"Its to be expected, isn't it? So, I take it you weren't strong enough to pass the entrance test?" Ogre grabbed the hilt of his sword.

" _Its now or never…."_

Tatsumi charged at the captain unsheathing his sword stroke down the man with a quick attack. He grinned it was an effective sneak attack so it should have been enough to kill him. And he did, turning towards the man he managed to wound him. He has gotten faster and stronger because of the long haired swordsman.

" _I know no, fear I fight with everything I got. I didn't think there was anyone who would dare attack me."_

"I did it!" he smiled happy to have succeeded in his first solo mission.

" _ **You haven't had a successful mission...Until you've given your first report."**_

" _That's right"_ remembered Akame's words" I need to go give my first report…."

The teen got careless as Ogre was behind him. He gasped barely dodging his sword Tatsumi was shocked that he was still standing now he was out of options. The sneak attack failed meaning he will have to take him on normally. Looking at his face it was obvious the captain of the guard was pissed at him.

"Did you think...That I, Ogre The Demon...Would really be killed by the likes of a snot nosed little shit like you….?"

"The weak don't matter...Only the strong matter in this city...I pass judgment on people! Did you think you can judge me!?"

"Don't say whatever you want!" Tatsumi jumped with his sword his attack blocked by the one eyed man.

Ogre pushed his opponent away but the teen managed to keep up with him" I see...You belong to that Night Raid group, don't you?"

"Who hired you to kill me? You happen to know a lot about me...Was it possibly the bitch fiance of the guy who was executed the other day?"

" _Bastard!"_ Tatsumi glared at him pushing his attack back.

"I'm right, aren't I? I knew it would have been best to kill her as well...No...It's still not too late to kill her! First, I'll have to find her, of course. And then, I'll find the rest of her family and arrest them as criminals. And then I'll force her to watch as they are executed one by one!"

"But only after I've killed you!"

Filled with anger Tatsumi performed an attack but the captain grinned blocking it and countered with a quick swing. The country teen managed escaped it, but it managed to hit part of his right cheek showing a small cut. He gazed into his eyes and he realized he was doing wrong. This isn't what he was taught when he was fighting a strong opponent.

* * *

 _ **Yuri didn't hold back with Tatsumi as he sent him back to the ground. The green eyed teen panted gazing at his opponent the sparring match was tougher than he thought. Somehow the temperature in the training grounds of the Night Raid base seemed to have gone higher. He charged with quick attacks making the long haired swordsman to blocked and countered, they managed to cross swords. The swordsman grinned using a low kick to send the teen downed again.**_

" _ **That's not fair you cheated!"**_

" _ **You think the opponent is going to fight fair with you? Think again. Why are you looking at my eyes?"**_

" _ **What? I don't know, maybe I'm too focused on the fight to notice."**_

" _ **Here comes another tip from me" Yuri smiled" when a fight starts don't look at his eyes but instead, his body. If you keep up with his movements you might be able to anticipate his attacks."**_

" _ **Right I understand."**_

" _ **Don't forget, you have the bodhi blastia now. You will continue to learn more artes if you resume training and fighting opponents."**_

" _ **Hope your ready, because Repede is joining the match" the former Knight grinned as the blue dog unsheathing his sword getting next to his partner.**_

* * *

" _That match was horrible, fighting them at the same time was so hard."_

The country teen crossed swords with the captain glaring at him _" this guy is just like everyone else._ _Drunk with the power he's attained. Doing whatever he wants…."_

Tatsumi was successful in anticipating Ogre next attack and managed to cut him a couple of times on his chest and abdomen. He screamed as the green eyed teen kept on glaring at him.

" _Thrash like you...I'LL CUT TO PIECES!"_ he knew what attack to use next" demon fang!"

Ogre gasped seeing a strong ground wave heading his way. Using all his strength he blocked the attack but the force and pressure from it was so strong that his sword was shattered to pieces. He stood dumbfounded at the young assassin.

" _No way...What the hell was that!? Don't tell me this brat...Is he using a teigu? The members of Night Raid are teigu users, it will make sense that he will have one. If its true then I don't stand a chance!"_

" _I have to kill him now!"_ he glared at the teen assassin.

Tatsumi was going to use demon fang again before he felt huge killing intent coming from the one eyed man. He didn't had time to react as Ogre grabbed him by his neck ready to choke the life out of him. The brown haired teen was in trouble he couldn't breathe. If this keeps up he wasn't going to make it and on his first solo mission. Suddenly he was thinking about Sayo and Ieyasu and everyone from Night Raid. His green eyes widened thinking of Yuri remembering his training, he wasn't going to give up.

"I don't need my sword to kill you, you fucking piece of shit! I will kill you with my bare hands!"

" _I'm not going to die here...I'm NOT GOING TO LOSE!"_ Tatsumi's blastia was glowing he was feeling a new power rising within him just like that time when he killed Aria. His body was glowing and the light blinded Ogre letting him go and was shocked at the sight.

"I'm right! You are using a teigu!"

Tatsumi charged with his sword with a fast attack that stabbed the captain's chest. Ogre stood shocked speechless seeing the teen's sword on his chest with so much blood on him and on the ground. The force of the attack has also sent him to a wall he had no idea what just happened. One minute he was about to choke the assassin to death, and the next he was stabbed to a wall by his sword receiving a mortal wound.

"Captain Ogre?"

The one eyed man heard the voice coming from the entrance and smiled when he saw his subordinate Seryu. Though her face was showing that she emotionally broken he only knew he was safe and the bastard that did this to him was going to pay dearly.

"Seryu great timing!" he glance to the green eyed assassin" kill him! He's with Night Raid!"

Instead the auburn haired woman showed him a very familiar book that made him gasped _" oh shit…."_

"Seryu where did you get that book?"

" _This girl works for him"_ Tatsumi got nervous he didn't know if he will be able to take on another opponent he was starting to get tired.

"Captain Ogre...Tell me its not true, please tell me its not true. You didn't killed my parents...It was Night Raid, right?"

" _Damn it how the hell did she got a hold of my journal!?"_

"Tell me its not true, PLEASE TELL ME ITS NOT TRUE!" she was in tears.

"Well…." he coughed blood he could feel his heart beating slowly" if you read it, then you already know…."

"No…."

"I poisoned Myria and I killed that son of a bitch father of yours! I don't regret it!" he laughed coughing more blood he knew his time was up" my only regret is, that I never got to fuck your mother when she was alive!"

" _He's worst than I thought!"_ Tatsumi glared with so much hatred at the captain of the guards.

Seryu's expression has changed doing a one eighty as it was twisted with rage she gaze down at her teigu and pointed at the man who was once her mentor" Koro KILL!"

The brown haired teen stood shocked when the small dog that was accompanying her turned into a giant monster. He quickly took his sword from Ogre's chest before the beast charged at him and ate him completely. He stood shocked and pale at the sight that his entire body was gone and all that was left of him was a pool of blood. Once that was done the auburn haired woman left with his bio organic teigu following her.

" _What was that thing!?"_ he calmed down realizing it was over _" I did it I killed him. Though I didn't exactly finish him…."_

"Looks like you didn't needed our help after all."

Tatsumi smiled seeing the masked Yuri and masked Repede.

"You really made a mess of Ogre. Talk about overkill" the former Knight was shocked seeing the pool of blood on the wall.

"That wasn't me I did wounded him badly. Would you believe me if I tell you a small dog got huge and ate him?"

"What?" his dark eyes widened knowing who he was talking about.

"I know it sounds crazy."

"Was that thing with a woman?"

"Yeah, Ogre called her Seryu."

"Damn so she was here. I knew we should have come here sooner" Yuri tightened his fist.

"If you want to we can go after her. Maybe we can reach her" honestly the green eyed teen didn't wanted to chase her and her scary pooch.

"Forget it she's probably long gone by now" the masked assassin gave a sigh _" besides I think she needs some time alone to think about everything. She definitely needs some time on her own."_

"Great job, I knew you were going to do it."

"I guess its a successful mission" Tatsumi smiled" oh and I learned a new arte too!"

"And you're going to continue learning more."

"Woof!"

"Let's head back to the base" he smiled putting his hand on the teen's shoulder" you have a first report to give to the boss."

"Yeah!"

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Night Raid hideout)

"Good job with dealing with the target! Excellent!" Najenda smiled pleased with the result of Tatsumi's mission.

"Thanks!"

"Not bad, huh, Akame? I've done my job and given my report, and I accomplished it somehow without getting hurt" he turned to the red eyed girl.

"…..."

"You did got a small scar on your cheek" Yuri reminded the green eyed teen.

Tatsumi ignored his friend's comment as he turned back to the red eyed girl" so now you'll you have to acknowledge-"

He had no idea when Akame marched up to him and removed his shirt.

"Wha..What the hell are you doing!?" the teen was blushing madly.

"Very bold of you Akame, shall we leave you guys alone?" the former Knight was grinning while Leone laughed.

"Leone, boss hold him!"

"Understood!"

"Oh! This seems like fun" the blond was smirking.

"Wh..What's going on!? You can't possibly be wanting to have-" poor Tatsumi was now on his boxers" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Why are you breaking down? You should be overjoyed they're willing to do this for you" Yuri sweat dropped he knew if Raven were here he'll be crying tears of jealousy.

"Thank goodness" Akame felt relief gazing at the bare nude teen she was actually smiling and blushing" I've seen friends die from poison because they wanted to be tough and not report the wound. But you, aside from the scar on your cheek you seem to be undamaged."

Tatsumi blushed as the dark haired girl took his hand" the mortality rate for those on their first mission is high...You did very well!"

"Th..Thanks."

"Akame was hoping you would live. She would have been lonely without you" replied Leone.

"You know you learn to communicate with your comrades while cooking. You learn to kill through a difficult hunt. Did you notice that everything you did those days was beneficial to you?" said Najenda.

"Really?" blinked the teen.

"So deep down inside Akame cares" Yuri smiled at the girl.

"Sorry Akame...I miss understood."

"It's all right. From here on, please continue coming back alive Tatsumi" she smiled.

"Sure. Please take care of me Akame."

"I wonder what his intentions are saying that while almost naked?" the busty blond had to make the comment.

"You guys are the ones that stripped me!"

"I know" the former Knight kept his grin" Tatsumi you sure you don't want us to leave you and Akame alone?"

"Shut up already!" the teen was obviously blushing.

Akame then walked up to Yuri her expression back to her usual serious self" I can't trust you yet, I trust Repede though."

"Woof!"

"That's really sad guess I'm lucky I don't have to go" wound strip search"."

"Guess again!" Leone tackled him grinning wanting to remove his clothes" its your turn to strip, we have to make sure you're not wounded!"

"Damn it Leone stop! I mean it! What are you doing Repede!? Help me!"

The blue dog got seated as he didn't care what was happening to his human companion.

"You traitor!"

"Okay" Najenda stood in thought gazing at Tatsumi" next, you'll be working under Mine, so do your best."

"Geh?" the green eyed teen's mood was downed thinking of the pink haired who always mocks him.

"Its just one thing after another isn't it?" the busty blond had tied Yuri's hands and has succeeded in removing his shirt.

"I mean it Leone let me go!"

" _I have to work with her!"_ he sighed.

"As for you Yuri" the silver haired leader turned to long haired swordsman who was still under Leone's mercy" from now on, you'll be working under Schere."

"WHAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!" the buxom blond let go of the swordsman gazing at her leader with wide eyes" but boss why are you taking him away from me!?"

"Mainly, because a certain someone got so drunk that she threw up while she was supposed to be on duty" the eyed patch woman gave her a serious stare" I clearly remember telling you not to drink heavily when you're on intel gathering missions."

"No don't do it boss! Don't take Yuri from me!"

"Thank goodness I'm finally free from you" the long haired swordsman couldn't be any happier.

"Yuri how dare you!" the blond was giving him the sad puppy eyes with comical tears" I thought I meant something to you…."

"You just tied me up, you wanted to strip me off and probably rape me in front of everyone, no thank you."

"I wasn't going to do that...not yet anyway" she grinned at him" but if you wanted to I would have oblige."

"Forget it! Listen I was already raped thanks to Aria's psycho mom….." Yuri was shocked knowing very well he has made a big mistake.

"….."

Ignoring all the stares he cleared his throat" okay I shouldn't have said that…."

"Woof!"

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuri, Leone, Najenda and Repede all ran to the source of the scream that was coming from the dining room of the base. The source was none other than Tatsumi. They all arrived looking worried with their weapons drawn out.

"What's wrong!? Are we under attack!?" asked the worried leader.

Tatsumi stood with his face and body white, he was pale for a reason. He answered Najenda's question with pointing to the table. They were all shocked to see a shovel on the floor with lots of earth as if someone used it to dig a lot. Seated on the table stood Akame with a small plate she had her chopsticks, she was eating what looked to be...Worms.

"Um...Akame, those are noddles, right?" Yuri sweat dropped not knowing if he should feel disgusted.

"No, they're worms" she replied with her mouth full.

"And why are you eating worms?" the leader of the group was beyond shocked.

"Because I lost Yuri's bet. Tatsumi was able to kill his target on his own and he came back alive. A bet is a bet" she resumed eating the worms using her chopsticks.

"Oh that" the long haired swordsman stood shocked" you know, I was just kidding about that I didn't mean it. Nobody will eat worms but you have just proven me wrong Akame."

"They're good" she swallowed more" want some?"

Tatsumi answered with his face turning green and throwing up on the floor.

"Whoa! Clean up on aisle twelve!" cried Leone.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I will say it now Seryu WILL NOT join Night Raid but like I said before I have plans for her.**

 **-The arte Tatsumi learned to do the heavy blow on Ogre is" Sonic Thrust".**

 **-I've been wanting to write Seryu killing Ogre just for the irony of it.**

 **-If you guys are dense and you haven't figure it out yet Leone is one of Yuri's potential pairings.**

 **-I know Akame eating worms pretty gross I hope none of you felt sick reading that lol.**

 **-On another note the site is experiencing difficulties when it comes to viewing reviews from a recently uploaded chapter. I already wrote and send the mail to the support team, hope they fix it soon.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews.**

Next time: Bonding leads to Teamwork


End file.
